Foolish Games
by Lady Kurama
Summary: Kagome is infatuated with Sesshoumaru. He’s also curious about the young Miko. He offered to train her as long as she teach Rin to be a lady. Secrets are about to be revealed and love is about to be discovered.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The song "Foolish Games" it's not mine either. It belongs to Jewel and CO.**

**Title: Foolish Games**

**Author: Lady-Kurama**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Song-fic**

**Rating: PG**

**_Italic bold - song's lyrics. _**

**Summary: Kagome can't sleep. She went by the river trying to sort out her role in Inuyasha's life and her new infatuation with Sesshoumaru.**

Try as she might, she couldn't get any sleep. She didn't feel tired or achy like normally did after a day of traveling, looking for the jewel shards. They hadn't found any today and surprisingly, not too many demons attacked them either. With a sigh, she turned on her side carefully. She didn't want to crush Shippo who sleeping peacefully beside her. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but after fifteen minutes, she was still awake and as irritated as ever. She sighed in frustration and got up from her sleeping bag. She dug out a sweater and her CD player from her bag and quietly slipped out in the woods. She knew she shouldn't be go by herself at this time of the night but she figured a little walk wouldn't hurt.

She walked in the woods, not caring where she was going until she came across the river Inuyasha had found earlier. She sat down and put on her headphones and stated listening to her favorite CD. She put the music on low so she could hear if something was approaching. For countless minutes, she just sat there, staring at water. The moonlight dances across its delicate surface, making it looks like a pool of liquid silver. She smiled when her favorite song came on. She sighed and started singing.

**_You took your coat off and stood in the rain,_**

_**You were always crazy like that**_

**_I watched from my window_**

**_Always felt I was outside looking in on you_**

****For some reason, that song had always reminded her of her relationship, or lack of, with Inuyasha. Lately she had been questioning her role in his life. She knew that he definitely didn't see her as girlfriend material but didn't stop her from falling in love with him. Though he never returned the feeling and despite the fact that she had caught him numerous times with KiKyou. No matter how many times he had crushed her heart, she still feels the same way. And frankly she was getting tired of it. He broke her heart so many times and left her to pick up the pieces. And when she thought she was over him, he did all over again. All it took was a word or an action form him and her heart would be shattered once more and she would be back to square one. She thought that she would never get over him but lately there's been another man in her mind****

_**You were always the mysterious one**_

_**With dark eyes and careless hair,**_

_**You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care**_

_**Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say**_

_**Besides some comment on the weather**_

She remember the first time she laid eyes on him and if he didn't try too kill her, she thought she would fall in love with him sooner. She wasn't sure why she started to feel this way about him now. The chance of getting together with him was implausible. If her chance with Inuyasha were slim then her chance with Sesshoumaru was impossible. Hell will probably freeze over before that happens. She seems to have knack for falling in love with men who weren't interested in her and after the way Inuyasha treated her, someone might think that she would her lesson but no instead she went in fall in love with his brother, the ice prince himself.

_**Well in case you failed to notice,**_

_**In case you failed to see,**_

_**This is my heart bleeding before you,**_

_**This is me down on my knees**_

_**These foolish games are tearing me apart**_

_**Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart**_

_**You're breaking my heart**_

****God, her life was so screwed up. What had she done to deserve this? No one could as unlucky as she was with men. It's not like she was repulsive. She might not be drop-dead gorgeous but she knew she was passable. She had a decent figure which all her friends were envious of. Her waist was slim with a flat tummy. She had long legs and her chest sported a firm pair of C-cupped breasts. Honestly what's not to like. Apparently, she wasn't pretty enough, well not enough to capture the attention of the man she wanted****

_**You were always brilliant in the morning**_

_**Smoking you cigarettes, talking over coffee**_

_**Your philosophies on are, Baroque moved you,**_

_**You loved Mozart and you'd speak of you loved ones**_

Unknown to Kagome, someone was watching her close. He has been hiding there since she first came to the river. He wanted to make his presence known but when she started singing; the thought flew right out of his mind. Her voice was so soothing and comforting. He didn't know how long he stood there, totally mesmerize by her enchanting voice. He felt so calm and relaxed.

_**As I clumsily strummed my guitar**_

_**Excuse me; think I've mistaken you for somebody else**_

_**Somebody who gave a damn,**_

_**Somebody more like myself**_

He felt foolish standing there spying on her but he didn't want to move from his spot. He knew if she saw him, she'll scream bloody murder and her friends and his idiot half-brother would come running. No, he didn't want to let her know he was there...yet. He'll just enjoy her singing for the time being. That was all he could do anyway. It's not he could just go up to her and told how he really feels about her. He didn't even know how he really feels about her. All he knew was that he longed to be near her. He remembered the last fight he had with his brother. He had purposely sought them out just so he could see her but his presence had been discovered by his stupid half-brother. He knew it sounded absurd and he would rather die than admit it but he had always been jealous of Inuyasha. His half-brother has always had the things he desired the most. First, his father's love, then the Tetsusaiga, and now Kagome.

_**These foolish games are breading my heart**_

_**Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart**_

**_You're breaking my hearth_**

He felt pretty pathetic right now sulking about things he couldn't have. He couldn't accept the fact that Kagome and the Tetsusiaga were just beyond his reach. The sooner he learned that the sooner he can move with his life. A tiny noise took him out of his reverie. Kagome was moving. He thought that she was going back to her camp but she just lay down on the ground, her eyes fixed on the sky.

**_You took your coat off and stood in the rain, _**

_**You were always like that**_

Kagome slowly eased herself down on the ground. The earth was warm enough underneath her. She turned off the CD and just listens to the night. It was so peaceful and quiet. She soon found herself falling asleep.

Behind the bush where he was hiding, he watched as the raven-haired beauty fell asleep under the stars. Once he was sure she was sleeping deeply, Sesshoumaru left his hiding place and knelt in front of her. He combed her silky hair away form her face and caressed her smooth cheeks. He couldn't believe how smooth her skin was and it felt so warm. He sat down next to her and gazed at her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful. Her long eyelashes caressing her cheeks. It's strange but he couldn't but help but felt like he did right now. He was known to be emotionless but right now he couldn't all the emotions that were pouring out from him. He was so lost in his own that he didn't notice that Kagome had awakened.

Kagome felt a presence near her. She slowly pulled herself out of slumber. She almost had a heart attack out when she notice that the presence she felt was none other Sesshoumaru. She held her scream inside. She didn't want to die...yet. But then again if he wanted to kill her, he would have done while she was sleeping, right.

"Sesshoumaru..." she said hesitantly.

The demon lord lowered his head and stared at the beauty besides him. He could almost taste her fear when she saw him sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He said unemotionally.

"I...uh...went...for... for a walk...and I...uh...fell asleep."

He just stared at her.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Why would I want to dirty my claws with your blood?"

"Because you hate me."

"And how did you figure that?"

"You hate humans and I'm human."

"Wow, You're not as stupid as I thought." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"So if you're not going to kill then what are you doing here."

"These are my lands, wench. This Sesshoumaru goes wherever he pleases."

"I know." She whispered.

She turned her face away from him and stared at the grass. She didn't understand why Sesshoumaru was sitting right next to her. What did he want from her? She was getting quite scared and she knew that he could smell her fear but she couldn't help it. The Taiyoukai was pretty intimidating.

Sesshoumaru watched as her emotions played across her face. He could smell her fear and he knew why. He felt hurt somehow but he knew that it was his own fault. He had tried to kill her after all. He extended a clawed hand and touched her face. He heard her gasp. He turned her face toward him and stared into her midnight blue eyes.

"Why are you afraid, miko." He asked.

**_'Umm...hello...you're sitting right here.'_** She thought to herself.

"It's nothing." She forced herself to say.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast."

She didn't say anything. She forced herself to lie still. When she didn't answer him, Sesshoumaru put his arm under her and lifted her up so she was facing him. Her blue-gray eyes focused into his honey-gold ones.

"Are you afraid of me, miko?"

"I have a name, you know."

"I know."

"Then why do you keep calling me miko and wench."

"Because I can."

She lowered her eyes. Why didn't he just kill her and get it over with. She was getting sick of his game.

"If you're not going to kill me and you don't want anything to do with me, would you mind if I leave."

"But I'm done yet."

"Done with what?"

Instead of giving her answer, he kissed her. Kagome's eyes widen at the touch of his lips against hers. His lips were so soft and warm. She felt his tongue licking her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. She didn't think twice before opening her mouth and his smooth tongue invade the warm recess of her mouth. All rational thought completely flew out of her mind when she felt his tongue dancing with her own. Before she knew, they were engaged into a passionate kiss that left them breathless when they finally pull away from each other. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. She couldn't believe that he had just kissed her. He just gave her first kiss. She stared dumbfounded at him and he stared back at her.

They were both pulled out of their hypnotic trance when they heard someone calling her name. It was Inuyasha.

"I have to go." She said getting up.

She took two steps from him when he pulled her to him. He gave her a chaste kiss then whispered in her ears.

"This is far from over, Kagome."

Shivers ran down her spine.

"I'll see you soon, Koi."

She watched as he disappeared into the forest. Moments later, Inuyasha came barging in.

"Well hello, Inuyasha. Beautiful night isn't it?"

He eyed her weirdly.

"Why do you smell like my brother?"

"Half-brother."

"Whatever. Just answer my question."

"I just ran into him."

"And you're still alive."

"Why Inuyasha, you sound always disappointed?" she said.

"Feh...so where is that stupid asshole?"

"He left."

"The coward. Didn't want to loose to me again."

Kagome let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny wench?"

"Oh nothing."

She then turned and walking toward camp. She hoped she'll see Sesshoumaru soon. She really hoped that he keep his promise...

FIN

Author's note: first ever Inuyasha fic...be gentle


	2. Our little secret

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Lady-Kurama_**: Hi guys, I was having a little difficulty writing this chapter so I recruiting the help of my ever faithful muse Shadow, my darling Yusuke, Sesshoumaru, and of course, my sweet little Inuyasha…come on guys, say hi to our friends.  
  
**_Shadow_**: Hi, As Lady-K graciously pointed out, I'm her muse. I'll give you a brief description of myself. I'm six feet three. Lady-K looks kind of puny next to me…  
  
**_Lady-Kurama_**: fumes angrily shut up, I'm not that short.  
  
_**Shadow**_: Yes you are…anyway I have green eyes with pointed ears…  
  
_**Lady-Kurama**_: He's an elf.  
  
_**Shadow**_: I'm not an. I just have pointed ears.  
  
**_Lady-K_**: Riiiiiigggghhhht….  
  
**_Shadow_**: Would you stop interpreting. It's rude.  
  
_**Lady-K**_: And your point is….  
  
**_Shadow_**: You've been hanging around Inuyasha way to much.  
  
**_Inuyasha_**: Shut up, you elf.  
  
**_Sesshoumaru_**: Mine your manners, half-breed…  
  
**_Inuyasha_**: You can't tell me what to do. You're not the boss of me.  
  
**_Lady-K_**: Anybody had seen Yusuke…  
  
**_Shadow_**: You mean your idiotic crush…  
  
_**Lady-K**_: Hey, you can call Yusuke an idiot.  
  
**_Shadow_**: Whatever…  
  
**_Lady-K_**: So have you seen him?  
  
**_Shadow_**: He's sleeping on your room.  
  
**Lady-K**: That idiot. He promised to help me with this story. _**Storm off angrily**_  
  
**_Shadow_**: Well folks, things are getting a little out of hands around here look in the corner where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru where fighting why don't you just go ahead and read the story. Hopefully by the time you're done, we'll get things under control.

  
**Chapter II: Our little secret…**

**  
  
**  
"Mommy, are you okay." Shippo said to Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you've been pretty quiet and you haven't sit  
  
Inuyasha for a whole week."  
  
"Shut up, you little runt." Inuyasha yelled from up front.  
  
"Do you want me to sit him?" Kagome asked her adoptive son who eagerly nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT."  
  
They both watched as the hanyou got close and personal with the earth. Once he regained his footing, he let out a log string o f curses.  
  
"Why did you that for, bitch?" he yelled  
  
"Because Shippo wanted me to."  
  
"You little runt. Wait till I get my hands on you. I'm going to pummeled you."  
  
"You would do no such thing. If you touch him, I'll say the S word till your back breaks."  
  
"Stupid bitch…stupid kitsune…" The hanyou mumbled.  
  
Shippo was laughing the whole time. How he managed to stay on her shoulder was beyond her. She ran her hand through his hair sweetly. Foe the rest of the day, they kept walking in perfect silence.  
  
Kagome took that time to reminiscence about the last two week. They had found two jewel shards and she had gone home for three days. It has been two weeks since she saw Sesshoumaru. Two weeks since he kissed her, promising to come back. She thought that he would keep his promise but after a week, she had given up. Sesshoumaru had probably returned to his senses and realized that he had kissed a human. She should be grateful that she was still alive. She sighed. She was really hoping that he would come back and finish what he had started. Oh well, she had taken a walk on the wild side, it was time that she came back to reality.  
  
That night, they set camp in the middle of the woods. Sango went to gather woods and Miroku want looking for water. Inuyasha was in charge of getting them food. Shippo and Kagome were left to set up camp. Miroku and Sango came back at the same time as Inuyasha. They cooked their food and ate silently. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied with their own thoughts. After dinner, Kagome asked Miroku where the hot spring was. She then gathered her bathing supplies.  
  
"Mama, can I come with you?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Inuyasha said he's going to pummeled me when you leave."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"What?"  
  
The hanyou had a sly look on his face.  
  
"Come on, Shippo."  
  
With Shippo in her arms, she made her way to the hot spring. She bathed Shippo first and made him changed into the sleeping yakuta she had bought for him. By the time she was done dressing him, he was half asleep. She spread a blanket on the ground and laid him down. She then got undressed and get into the steaming water. The tension of the days and all thoughts of Sesshoumaru left her. Well most of her thoughts about Sesshoumaru. The man just wouldn't leave her mind alone. She thinks about him constantly. It was getting quite annoying especially when she got caught daydreaming by Inuyasha. Inuyasha must not have notice or he just chose to ignore it. Or maybe he liked when she spaced out. If she wasn't paying attention, then she won't have to sit him. In a way, they both win. Inuyasha doesn't get sit and Kagome was left alone with her thoughts. She stayed in the water for a little longer. She then set out to wash her hair. She poured some shampoo in her hand and massaged it into her raven locks. After taking a deep breath she dived under the hot water and rinsed out her hair. Done with that, she watched her body with jasmine scented body gel. After her shower, she changed into her pajamas which consisted of low-rise sweat pants and spaghetti straps t-shirt. She put on a matching sweatshirt because she was getting a little cold. It was a little windy. She put her bathing supplies back in her back and picked Shippo. She wrapped the blanket tightly around him. She looked down at the little kitsune in her arms and smiled. Shippo had taken to her fish to water and she must admit she was quite attached to the little kitsune. He was so adorable and such a perfect adoptive son. She gently walked toward camp. Afraid that any sudden move might wake her sleeping son. She was too engrossed to notice the figure following them.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked with cat-like grace. His steps were quiet and the looks of it so was his scent and energy. He was quite surprise to see that the miko haven't noticed him yet. He smiled. If she didn't know he was here then he'll just take the time to admire her backside. He must say it was quite attractive. It was round and firm and it wasn't flat either. Sesshoumaru felt disgusted by his train of thought. This was precisely the reason why he stayed away from her for two weeks. Every time he saw this beauty, he couldn't the lecherous thoughts that invaded his mind. The mere sight of her petite body invoked lustful sensation to run trough his body. He just wanted to reach out and grabbed her body and touched her everywhere, taste her everywhere until she was nothing but writhing mass in his arms. _**"Here I go again." **_He groaned. Whatever happened to his perfect control? Where was it when he needed it the most? Damn that woman. This time he growled louder, making Kagome jumped. He watched as she quickly turned around.  
  
"Hi, Sesshoumaru-sama…"  
  
"What have you done to me, woman?"  
  
"Nothing…why?"  
  
"How can a simple ningen have such an effect on  
me? How is it that you manage to bring out emotions that I have sealed away?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was patrolling my lands when I caught your scent. So I came by to say hello. After all I did promise we'll meet again and this Sesshoumaru is a man of his words."  
  
"You did but I thought you wee just pulling my leg."  
"What makes you think that I would say things that I did not mean?"  
  
"Well, for one thing I am human and I didn't think you of all people would want to visit me. I'm sure you have better things to do."  
  
"True. I do have more productive things to do but you seem to hold my attention and I am not one to deny myself of simple pleasures."  
  
"Is that all you see in me? Just a fascination?"  
"Do you wish for me to see more? You're not a fighter. You're weak. You're not even of great beauty."  
  
Kagome was fuming. How dare he? Try as she might she couldn't stay angry at him because he was partially right. She knew she was nothing special but did he have to be so blunt about it? She felt tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had shed too many tears for the men of this family. They had done nothing but bring her pain and heartache.  
  
"I thought you were different but now I realize that hurting me is yours and Inuyasha's mission in life. And frankly I have more than I can take. If you or your brother can't accept me just for whom I am then screw both of you. I don't care anymore.  
  
Goodbye Sesshoumaru, see you in hell."  
  
She then turned and left the taiyoukai. She was well aware that he could kill her for the way she spoke to him but she didn't care. Let him kill her if that was what he desired. but the blow never come and she continued her way back to camp. She was almost there when she felt Shippo stirred in her arms.  
  
"Mama, why were you talking to Sesshoumaru and why are you crying."  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
Shippo nodded.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
"Please, don't tell Inuyasha and the others what happened, okay. We'll keep between us"  
  
"You mean like a secret?"  
  
"Yes, a secret between us."  
  
"Okay, Mama."  
  
"I knew I could count on you."  
  
His eyes lit up. He felt so proud that his mother trusted him with a secret.  
  
"I love you, Mama."  
  
"I love you too." 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****  
  
**Author's note:** _**Lady-K**_: Here's the second chapter. Sorry if it's a bit shot. Shadow was being lazy…as usual.  
  
**_Shadow_**: You know if you keep treating so badly I can quit.  
  
**_Lady-K_**: You can't quit. You're my muse. You suppose to be mine forever.  
  
_**Shadow**_: Yes, I can. Where did you the stupid idea that I was yours forever. I can' even stand you for ten minutes, why would I want to spend forever with you.  
  
**_Lady-K_**: _**Burst in tears  
**_  
**_Yusuke_**: You shit-head, why did you have to make her? Now I have to calm her down. You know how long that going to take me. And I'm starving.  
  
**_Lady-K_**: _**Cries**_ _**harder**_ even my boyfriend hates me… **_Inuyasha_**: _**Take L-K in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly **_you are both shit-heads for making L-K cry. _**Turning to L-K **_don't cry… I don't hate you.  
  
**_Lady-K_**: You're just saying that so I can cook you some food.  
  
**_Inuyasha_**: That's not true…you know I care about you…  
  
**_Lady-K_**: Really?  
  
**_Inuyasha_**: yeah  
  
**_Sesshoumaru: rolled eyes _**this is making me sick.  
  
**_Inuyasha_**: Fk you, Sesshoumaru.  
  
**_Sesshoumaru_**: That's why I keep L-K around for.  
  
**_Lady-K_**: **_blushes_**  
  
**_Yusuke_**: Hey, don't say these about these things about my woman. I know for a fact she's virgin.  
  
_**Lady-K: turns beet red **_come on Inu, let's go to **Olive Garden**…  
  
_**Inuyasha and Lady-Kurama**_: Leaves Sesshoumaru, Shadow, and Yusuke arguing.  
  
See you later guys………  
And don't forget to review 


	3. Making Amends

**_Lady-K_**: Hi guys, I wanted to let you all know that I have a new muse. His name is Kyela. It's Elven for love I wouldn't he's better that my previous muse, Shadow but he's definitely good. The ideas I have been having are just a little too much for Shadow to handle by himself so being the generous person that I am, I got him a partner. And besides Shadow doesn't really Inuyasha. He's more an YYH expert. So when I write Yu Yu Hakusho stories, Shadow will be the one helping me and Kyela will help with the Inuyasha ones.

**_Shadow_**: Whatever.

**_Lady-K_**: Spot sulking already.

**_Shadow_**: I'm not sulking.

**_Kyela_**: Yes, you are.

**_Shadow_**: no one was talking to you.

**_Lady-K_**: Come on Shadow, you don't have to be so jealous, you know.

**_Shadow_**: I'm not jealous.

**_Lady-K_**: Oh really. Then tell why you've been so mean to Ky.

**_Shadow_**: **_Ky_**?

**_Lady-K_**: yeah, I thought it was much cuter. Kyela sounds like a girl's name.

**_Shadow_**: You never gave me a nickname.

**_Lady-K_**: Well I never thought you would like one and besides it's kind of hard to come up with a nickname.

**_Shadow_**: Sure...

**_Lady-K_**: Well, why don't we let our wonderful readers read the story? In the mean I'll try to come with a nickname for you.

**Chapter III: Making Amends...**

"**_I wish Kagome-mama was here. Inuyasha wouldn't be so mean if she was here. She would have never let me walk in the woods by myself at night."_** These were the thoughts that went the little kitsune's head as he collected wood for the camp. Inuyasha has been in the worst of mood since Kagome left two days ago. He has been ordering the poor little kitsune around. He hit him on the head twice because Shippo called dog-breathe.

"Stupid dog..." He mumbled under his breathe.

The words had barely escaped his lips when he found himself being lifted in the air.

"What did you say?"

He was expected to see Inuyasha but instead it was Sesshoumaru.

"Did you call me stupid?"

Shippo shook his head vigorously.

"Do you want to die?" the demon lord asked.

He shook his head again.

"Can you talk?"

Shippo nodded. He was afraid if he said something Sesshoumaru might hurt him. Sesshoumaru eyed the little demon discordantly. He wasn't going to hurt but it was still fun watching him squirmed under his icy glare. He had often heard the little kitsune referred to Kagome as his mother. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen her for two days. He couldn't help but wonder where she was. Not that her care...well maybe he cared or he wouldn't be here right now trying to make amends with her. After the last time they talk, which was a week ago, he felt lower than dirt for the things he said to Kagome. So now he was trying to...apologize. Never in his years had he ever apologize.

"Where's your mother?"

"She...she...she..."

"Stop stuttering."

"She...she went home."

"When is she coming back?

"In the morning."

"Alright. I want you to give her this."

He handed him something wrapped in a silver paper and a small box.

"Give them to your mother. Don't tell anyone about it."

He nodded and Sesshoumaru left.

"I wonder what that is." He thought.

He held the wrapped object in his arms and put the little box inside his shirt. With his empty hand, he carried some woods. No sooner had he got back to camp, Inuyasha was all over him. And neither Sango nor Miroku were around. He gulped.

"Where were you, you brat and what the hell is that thing you're holding?"

"Don't touch it. It's for Kagome."

"Give me that."

"No leave it alone. It's for Kagome-mama."

Inuyasha yanked the paper from his hands and threw the crying Shippo on the ground. He ripped the paper to reveal the most beautiful kimono. It was made from the softest silk. It was dark purple with pink sakura blossoms on it. The inner kimono was made with the same material but it was a soft purple. The obi was dark purple with soft purplish stripes. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

Shippo thought before he answered. If he said that it was from Sesshoumaru, who know what the stupid hanyou would do.

"Did you still it?"

"No, I didn't. It's a present for Kagome."

"From who?"

He never got the chance to answer because Kikyou walked into the clearing. Shippo wondered why Inuyasha didn't smell her before she got here. How could anyone not smell the foul odor of dirt and clay?

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said.

"Evening, Inuyasha. What a beautiful kimono you got there."

"Kikyou..." he repeated almost in a daze.

"Is it for me?"

"No. it's for..." Shippo started.

"Shut up, you little runt." He yelled at the kitsune.

"Well, is it?" Kikyou asked again.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course. It's very beautiful."

"Then you can have it."

"You can give her Ka..."

Shippo never finished his sentence because Inuyasha hit him on the head then disappear with Kikyou in the woods. He couldn't go after them. Inuyasha would probably kill him before he could get the kimono back. He was just a small kit. There was nothing he could do. He was too weak. So he did the next best thing. He ran toward the well and sat there waiting for his mother to come back.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

Kagome pulled her heavy bag out of the well. She was feeling much better.

"Nothing like taking two days away from Inuyasha and his arrogant half-brother." She thought. Notwithstanding the fact that she was glad that she had went home for a few days, she had missed the feudal era. She had missed her friends and most of all Shippo. She was worried about leaving him with Inuyasha. Without her here, there was no telling to what he would to her adoptive son. Well he better not did anything to hurt Shippo or she's going to sit till every bone in his body was broken.

Kagome was about to put her bag on her shoulder when she sense shards from the Shikon no tama. They didn't seem to be far either. In fact they seem to be just a few feet away from her. Taking her bow and arrows out her bag, she slowly walked on the other side of the well. She was just about to fire when she noticed that it was only Shippo laying curled up into a ball on the ground. She immediately dropped her weapon and took him in her arms.

"Shippo...wake up."

"Mmmm..."

"Come on sweetie, wake up."

"Mama...it's that you?"

"Yeah. It's me Kagome."

"Mommy." He yelled, hugging her tightly.

"Shippo, what are you doing sleeping here all by yourself. You could have gotten hurt." She said.

Shippo burst into tears.

"Shippo, don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"Oh! Mama, it...it...was horrible." He sobbed.

"What was? What was horrible?"

"Inuyasha...he...he was...so...so mean to me."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Shippo nodded.

"That damned Inuyasha. Just wait till I get my hands on him." She fumed.

She tried to calm down the still upset kitsune as best as she could. She sat there with her back against the well, her son in her laps.

"Mama?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Last night, when I was gathering woods in the forest, I saw Sesshoumaru."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to give you a kimono and because you weren't there he gave it to me to give to you but Inuyasha took it and gave it to Kikyou. I tried to stop him but he hit me in the head."

"He took my kimono."

"Uhuhuhuh..."

"Oh! When I see Inuyasha is going to be in so much trouble."

"Mama?"

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru gave me this too."

He took the tiny box out of his shirt and handed it to Kagome. Kagome opened it and gasped. She was actually expecting some kind of jewelry but inside the box was three shards. "So that's why I fell the Shikon no tama." She thought.

"We better head back to camp. I'm sure Miroku and Sango are worried about you. And I have a dog to discipline." She said.

She hauled up her back and Shippo jumped in her arms.

"Shippo, I brought something for you."

"Did you bring Pocky?"

"Well yes, but I brought you something else."

"What is it, Mama?"

"You'll see."

A pair of golden eyes watched as the raven-haired beauty and the kit walked in the direction of her companions' camp. He had been sitting here all night after witnessing Inuyasha taking Kagome's gift and gave it to dead clay pot. He was furious. How dared he? The kimono was meant for Kagome. It was made especially for her but his idiotic half-brother took it. Well he just had to take it back. He wasn't going to give back to Kagome. Heavens no, the smell of that undead bitch might tint the wonderful smell of his Kagome. He will just shred it, if not along with the undead miko. And as for Kagome's gift, he would have another kimono made for her. One even more beautiful. Nothing was too good for his Kagome.

TBC...

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**_Lady-K_**: Well this is the end of the chapter. I hope you like it.

**_Ky_**: Yes, we work really hard on it.

**_Shadow_**: No you didn't. All you did was lounged around while L-K was writing the story.

**_Ky_**: I did not. I helped.

**_Lady-K_**: Yes, he did help me.

**_Shadow_**: humph...anyway did you come up with my nickname?

**_Lady-K_**: No

Shadow: Why not?

**_Lady-K_**: Well I was typing. I couldn't think while I was doing that. I was focusing on the story.

**_Shadow_**: You gave him a nickname.

**_Lady-K_**: Now Shadow, don't be like that. Ky's nickname was easier to come up with. Yours is not.

**_Shadow_**: You care about him more than you do me?

**_Lady-K_**: that's not true. You know I care about you. You were my very first muse.

**_Ky_**: no wonder he can't help you with your stories, he's ancient.

**_Shadow and Lady-K_**: Shut up, Kyela.

**_Lady-K_**: Shadow, let's be reasonable. If you're mad at me, who's going to help me finish my YYH stories.

**_Shadow:_** That's not my problem anymore. You have **_Ky_** now. You don't need me.

**_Lady-K_**: Yes, I do.'

**_Shadow_**: No you don't. All you talk about is Ky. Oh! Ky, you're so amazing. Oh Ky, you this, Ky you that. You never gave **_me_** any praises

**_Lady-K_**: Shadow...

Shadow: Leave me alone. I quit. **_(SLAMMING THE DOOR)_**

**_Lady-K_**: Shadow....

_Lady-K_: Well, my wonderful readers, I have to go find Shadow and apologize. Thank you for reading. If you have any question, just leave me a review with your email address and I will email you the answer. Thanks again...now to find shadow.


	4. Confusion emotions

Lady-K: Well you guys will be glad to know that me and Shadow had made amends. He's not mad at me anymore Which mean i don't have partial writer's block anymore.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't Inuyasha and the Prince of Egypt. I just tweaked it a little._

**Chapter IV: Confusion...Emotions...**

Kagome sunk down into the ground. She was so tired and she could a headache on the way. When she came back yesterday, she had a serious talk with Inuyasha which resulted in her having to sit multiple times.

**(Flashback)**

"**_That's for hurting Shippo...sit...that's for taking my kimono...sit....that's for giving it to your whore...sit...and these ones because I feel like it...sit, sit, sit, sit." _**

**(End of flashback)**

By the time she was done with him, he was unconscious and there was a deep hole in the ground. He hadn't spoken to her or Shippo since. She didn't care. She turned her head and looked at her son sitting under the shade of a tree drawing. When she came back yesterday, she brought him a little black backpack that had a fox on it. She had written his name on it. He was so happy about it; he hadn't put it down since. The bag was equipped with lots of crayons, pencils, and a small drawing pad and a small painting kit. The moment they had sat down for a break, he had decided that he wanted to paint a picture for his mother and he was still working on his masterpiece.

Dusk was quickly fallen. The moon was already high in the sky. Which remind, it will be a full moon in two days. Inuyasha was going to be little help to them in setting camp since he had to stay out of view. She decided she might to get some woods before it was completely dark.

"Hey, Shippo."

The little kitsune raised his head from his drawing and looked at her.

"Yes, Mama."

"Are you finished yet?"

"Almost."

"Well, hurry up. You need to bath before you go to bed. You're covered in paint."

He nodded his head.

"I'm going to get some woods." She said.

"I'll come with you." Sango offered.

The girls set about getting woods for the fire. They said very little to each other. Sango seemed to be preoccupied with something. She was probably thinking about her brother. She couldn't blame her. When they thought they had enough wood for the night, they retuned back to camp. They found that Miroku had gotten them two rabbits. They quickly lit a fire and get their dinner going. While the rabbits were being roasted, they set their sleeping bags. They ate dinner together in complete silence. When they finished, Kagome and Sang took Shippo to the hot spring for a bath.

"Did you finish your drawing?" Kagome asked her adoptive son while she watched his red hair.

"Uhuh, do you want to see it, Mama?"

"Sure. You can show it to me when we get back to camp."

"Okay."

She finished washing his hair and proceeded to scrub the paint of him. When she was sure he was cleaned and all the paint was gone, she rinsed him and sent to shore to get dress.

"Mama, can I go back to camp. I'm sleepy."

"Okay, but be careful."

'I'm so sleepy. I hope mama finish soon so she can sing me a lullaby.' Shippo said to himself.

"Aren't you too old for lullabies?" A voice behind him.

The little kitsune turned around as fast as his little feet would allow him.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you."

"Are you here for my mommy again?"

"I..."

"My mommy is not here. She's the spring with Sango."

He pondered on his next move. He wanted to speak with Kagome tonight but if she was with demon exterminator, there was no way he could talk with her. He didn't want her companions, beside this little kitsune who called Kagome his mother, to know.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you going to hurt my mommy."

"This Sesshoumaru has no interest in hitting your mother."

"I don't mean like that?"

"Then what were you insinuating?"

Shippo raised his head and stared at the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What?"

"What does **_"in-si-nu-a-ting"_** mean?"

"It means implying."

"Oh."

"So what did you mean when you said if I was going to hurt the priestess?"

"I meant like Inuyasha does. You know, when he called her names or ran of to Kikyou. Mommy doesn't like it. She gets really sad."

"She does."

"Uhuh...and sometimes she get really angry at Inuyasha and sat him."

Sesshoumaru eyed the little demon. He seems to know a lot about Kagome. From observing them, he knew that Kagome loved the little kit. She was protective of him and care for him as if she was his real mother. He had seen her get angry and sit Inuyasha every time he would harm the kit. He couldn't help wonder if she will feel the same if she met Rin. The little girl he had revived had long been nagging him for a mother after she had decided that she wanted Sesshoumaru as a father. When he had refused, she had broken into tears and the taiyoukai had given in. For some reason, he didn't like it when she cried. Just like that he became a father to a human child nonetheless. He knew that Rin was different from other humans just like he knew Kagome was different. For one thing, she smelled differently. She was caring, honest, and generous. Characteristics he hadn't accounted in any human that he had came across.

"Tell me about you mother."

"But I'm sleepy."

'Children! They were all the same.' He thought.

"Can I tell you tomorrow?" Shippo yawned.

In the distance, he could hear the faint sound of footsteps. Kagome must have finished her bath.

"Alright. You can tell me tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Your mother is coming."

With that he took off in the air leaving the little kitsune standing. Shippo didn't want his mother to find him there when he was supposed to be in bed. He quickly run to camp and lay down on his mom sleeping bag. He didn't have to wait to long before Kagome and Sango arrived. They each got into their own sleeping bag. Kagome then noticed that her adoptive son was still awake.

"What's the matter, sweetie. Why aren't you asleep? I thought you were tired."

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh."

"Would you sing to me, mommy?"

"Of course."

She hugged his little body closer to her.

**_Hush now my baby_**

_**Be still love don't cry**_

_**Sleep as you rock by the stream**_

**_Sleep and remember how much I love you_**

**_And I'll be with you when you dream_**

"Good night, my little angel." She said, kissing his forehead.

_**SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK**_

After a long day of traveling, the gang decided to stop and rest for the night. While everyone was busy setting camp, Shippo quietly slip out of camp. While they were walking, he had seen Sesshoumaru and he knew what the Taiyoukai wanted. He had promised to tell him about his mommy. He knew Sesshoumaru liked his mother and he knew that his mom like the taiyoukai too. He could see it in her eyes. He remembered the night when he and his mom had met Sesshoumaru in the forest. He had caused his mother to cry. His mom never cried unless she cared. If he could only get his mommy and Sesshoumaru to like each more. Who knows, maybe he'll get a new daddy soon. He wouldn't mind having Sesshoumaru for a father. The taiyoukai was strong and powerful. He will able to protect Kagome and he wouldn't hurt her like Inuyasha had done. He wasn't sure where he was going or where to find Sesshoumaru, so he decided to call the Taiyoukai

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

No answer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." He said a bit louder.

This time the taiyoukai came out.

"Why have you summoned me, kitsune?"

"To tell you about my mommy, remember?"

"I have not forgotten."

"So what do you want to know about mommy?"

What did he want to know? What a stupid question to ask. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know what made her happy. What made her sad. What made her tick. He wanted to know everything about Kagome.

"Tell me everything about your mother."

Shippo nodded and started telling the taiyoukai everything about Kagome

* * *

Kagome soon noticed that Shippo was gone. Thinking that he might have gone with either Sango or Miroku, didn't go after them. She finished with setting the sleeping bags. She gathered some rocks and started a fireplace. Sango soon returned with the woods. 

"Sango, was Shippo with you?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. When I left, he was here with you."

"Well, he's gone. So I thought he might be with you."

"Maybe he's with Miroku."

"Who's with me?" Miroku said as he walked to the girls.

"Shippo. Isn't he with you?"

"No. He was here when I left."

"Then where is he? I know for sure he's not with Inuyasha." Kagome asked.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Miroku

"I don't know. He left as soon as we found this place." Sango said.

"I don't care about Inuyasha. He can protect himself. I'm going to find Shippo."

Kagome took her bow and arrows and left. She wasn't where she was going but she didn't care. She had to find her son even if it took all night. After a long walk and she was sure that she was lost, she heard a noise. Thinking that it might be her son, she followed it. The sight she was expecting wasn't the one that met her. Instead of Shippo's smiling face, she found Inuyasha and Kikyou locked in a passionate kiss. For a moment she just stood there, expecting the usual hurt that always accompanied this sight but it never came. She no longer cared that Inuyasha was rutting with the undead miko. She didn't care that he didn't love her and that he never will. She didn't care. She didn't love Inuyasha anymore. She doubted she ever did. Inuyasha was her first crush. She never fell in love before so of course, she would interpret her feelings for Inuyasha as love. But where did Sesshoumaru fitted in all this. Did she love the stoic taiyoukai? She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. She didn't have time for that now. She had to find Shippo. She looked up and the couple was still at it. She couldn't believe that they hadn't noticed her present.

"Ummm..." she cleared her throat.

Inuyasha and Kikyou broke away and stared at her.

"Ka-go-me..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Save it, Inuyasha. I don't care you're kissing Kikyou. It's your life. You're free to screw it up."

"Kagome...I'm..." he said again.

"Whatever, Do you know where Shippo is?"

"How should I know? He's your son. You're supposed to look after."

"Well, if you don't know where he is, I'll be leaving. Sorry for the interruption.Oh! by the way, Kikyou, you look great in my kimono."

She then left. When she was sure that she was far enough, she stopped and took a deep breathe. She had too much on her mind. She needed a break. She sat on a tree roots and rested her head on her hands.

* * *

"Okay, I'm done. I told you everything about my mommy." Shippo said. 

The taiyoukai stared at the little kit with emotionless eyes. The kit was sitting on the ground without a care in the world. The fact that he was talking to him, Sesshoumaru, didn't seemed to affect him much. He wasn't afraid him and that bothered him a bit. But he didn't ponder on the subject long. His mind was filled with information about Kagome. Shippo had told him all about her. Where she came from? What she likes? Everything. Emotions weren't his forte, but he could tell from what Shippo told him that Kagome was a very affectionate and caring person. **_'She will make a perfect mother. And if she wasn't so weak, I might actually take her for a mate. She is a powerful miko. With a little polishing and training, she might be a great fighter.'_** He thought. **_'I wonder what she'll say if I tell her that I want to train her and help get stronger.' _**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you thinking?" Shippo asked. "You're not going to hurt my mommy are you?"

"What are you going about it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You can't hurt my mommy."

"Why not? What can you do about? You're just a kit. You're weak. It's not like you can fight."

"Maybe not. But I scratch you real good." Shippo said, showing off his little claw.

Sesshoumaru forced himself to remain detached. He raised his claws.

"Wait. Before you kill me, can I tell something to tell my mommy?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, mommy said when someone is going to kill another person; he should grant him one wish."

He nodded.

"Okay, Can you tell my mommy that I love her and she's the best mommy ever. Tell Sango, that I'm sorry for eating her pocky. Tell Miroku, I'm sorry for getting him in trouble with Sango and tell Kirara that I'm sorry she can't cuddle with me anymore....oh yeah, can you tell Inuyasha, he's a jerk for hurt my mommy...okay I'm ready." Shippo said, closing his eyes waiting for the fatal blow but instead he heard Kagome's voice.

"Sesshoumaru; put him down."

Kagome went from pissed to scare when she saw Sesshoumaru holding Shippo by the back of his shirt.

"Sesshoumaru; let him go."

Sesshoumaru knew that the miko was coming. He had smelled her scent before she found this place. Kagome marched to him and pried his claws away from Shippo's shirt and took the little kit in her arms.

"Shippo, are you okay?"

"Yes, mama."

"How many times do I have to tell you to wander off by yourself? I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, mommy. I won't do it again. I promise."

She hugged and kissed.

"Shippo, can you wait here a second. I want to talk to Sesshoumaru."

"Okay, mommy."

She set down and he ran off not far. Giving her privacy to talk to the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru, I wanted to thank you for the jewel shards and the kimono."

He nodded.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say."

She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"What are y...?"

Her sentence was cut short by Sesshoumaru's soft, warm lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and forced him to deepen the kiss. He responded by probing her mouth with his tongue. Kagome moaned. God, can he kiss. She felt her knees getting weak and she had to rely on Sesshoumaru to keep her up. They broke the kiss so she could breathe. In the background, she could hear faint laughter.

"Oh! My god, Shippo.

Her son just watched her kissed their archenemy. Now what kind of example was she setting? Sure, she doesn't approve of violence but you don't kiss the guy that just threatens to kill your child just a few minutes ago. But before she could talk, Sesshoumaru was gone. Se sighed.

"Come on, Shippo. Let's go back to camp."

Author's note:

Lady-K: **TO ALL MY WONDERFULL REVIEWERS A BIG THANK YOU. I COULDN'T BELEIVE ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS LEFT ME. I'M VERY GRATEFULL FOR THE SUPPORT. IT MEANS A LOT. THANK YOU.**

**WELL, THIS IS LATEST CHAPTER SO FAR, SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS I HAVE THE SOONER, I WILL UPDATE.**


	5. Shippo's new power Sess proposition

**Chapter V: Shippo's new power…Sesshoumaru's Proposition… **

"Come back here, you little runt." Inuyasha yelled.

"Leave me alone, dog-breathe."

"Not a chance. I going to pummeled you then borrowed Sesshoumaru's sword then bring back to life then you then kill you again."

"Yeah right. Like Sesshoumaru would let you touch his sword."

"You little…"

"Inuyasha…sit…" Kagome said.

She was just coming back from the spring with Sango. Shippo jumped in her arms and stuck his tongue out to Inuyasha.

"Why did you do that for, Bitch?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave Shippo alone?"

"He started it and I'm going to kill him."

"It's not my fault you're so stupid." Shippo said.

"What did he do to you?"

Inuyasha blushed and looked away from Kagome. She arched her eyebrow and then looked down at Shippo.

"What did you do to Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I played a trick on him."

"What kind of trick?"

He jumped down from her arms and led her to the other side of the camp where a pile of dirt laid.

"What does that have to do with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Shippo start molding the dirt until it was shape like a person. He then put his hand and blew his fox fire on it. Kagome watched in awe as the dirt took the form of Kikyou.

"Wow, Shippo. I didn't know you could do that."

"I just learn how to do it." He said.

The fake Kikyou looked so real. She could hardly tell that it was not the real thing.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Shippo made this illusion and Inuyasha mistaken it for the real Kikyou." Miroku explained.

"But shouldn't be able to smell the difference?" Sango asked.

"Normally, he should but remember, Ms. Sango, Kikyou is made of dirt and bones."

"I guess that makes sense." Sango said.

Kagome didn't say anything. Instead, she was laughing. She was laughing so hard, she had to hold her stomach.

"What's so funny, bitch?" Inuyasha barked.

"Sit, boy. Come on, Shippo."

"When would you learn." Miroku said.

"You know she'll sit you if you call her name." Sango said.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Sesshoumaru lay on his bed wide awake. His eyes were closed but his mind was away. He was thinking about the miko that traveled with his good-for-nothing half brother. It's been three days since he saw, since he kissed. He couldn't understand his reaction when he was near her. Whenever he was near her, he acted on impulse. Something he had never done before. The very sight of her erased any trace of reason he possessed. His famous control was reduced to nothing but a mere thought. She made him feel vulnerable. And this Sesshoumaru hated feeling weak. It felt she could see right through him. He didn't like this new feeling that she arose in him.

He was taken out oh his reveries by the sound of faint footsteps and they were headed toward his chambers. The doors were gently pulled open and closed. He kept his eyes but he already knew who it was. It was none other than his self-proclaim daughter, Rin. He heard as she climbed on his bed and lay besides him. He then smelled her tears.

"What's the matter Rin?" he asked.

"Rin had a bad dream." She hiccupped.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"In Rin's dream, Sesshoumaru-daddy and Jaken-sama went away and left Rin all alone and Rin don't want to be alone. Rin wanted to stay with her daddy forever and ever."

"It's alright Rin. I won't leave you all alone. I promise."

She sat down on his bed.

"You promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No. Sesshoumaru-sama never lies."

She lied back on the bed and snuggled closed to his tail.

"I love you, daddy." She said before she felt asleep.

He didn't say anything instead he went back to his musings. Rin was growing up and she will need to be thought certain things that only a woman can teach her. He didn't trust the female demons in his castled to teach her. And he certainly didn't think that he could stand another human in his castle unless…it was Kagome. He would get Kagome to teach Rin. But how could he convince the miko to come to his castle. He could kidnap her but he would have to fight with Inuyasha and frankly that didn't sound too appealing. Maybe if he asked her, she'll come. But did he really want Kagome here in his castle. Where he would see her everyday. It was for a great cause and besides it's not like she was going to be here forever. His mind was made up. He will go see the miko Kagome tomorrow. With that decision, he let himself slip into dreamland.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

"Mommy, can you draw me a picture?" Shippo asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to draw?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"Alright. Let see…ummm…I know. I'm going to draw a picture of you."

Shippo's eyes lit up. He jumped on the tree branch. He had a perfect view of the picture Kagome was drawing. He watched as Kagome drew lines and curves and used numerous crayons. The result was a picture of Shippo and Kirara sleeping in front of a bonfire.

"Wow…mommy. That's so pretty. You're so good."

"So you like it?"

"Ummm…thanks mama."

"You welcome, sweetie."

Shippo put the picture in his bag and sat down next to Kagome. They watched the sunset together. Once the orange ball had disappeared behind the horizon, Kagome and Shippo went to bed.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night. She had heard a noise. She didn't know what it was. She turned her head just in time to see Inuyasha disappearing in the forest. It didn't take a psychic to know where he was going. Kagome took a deep breathe and relaxed in to her sleeping bag. She really didn't care, well at least not anymore, that Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou over her. It didn't matter any more. She was tired of being second best. Her ego and pride had been bruised enough already. It's about time that she let go and moved on with her life.

Lately she had been thinking about leaving mainly because Inuyasha mentioned that he wanted Kikyou to join their group. Sango and Miroku had voiced their opinions but Kagome had kept quiet. She knew there was absolutely no way she could stand living and working Kikyou. And she couldn't leave and besides where would she go. She had to finish gathering the shikon shards and help defeat Naraku. And if she did leave, she had to take Shippo with her. She would never leave him behind especially not with Inuyasha.

Kagome turned on her side, facing Shippo who lying next to her. She gently ran her fingers through her red hair. He cuddled closer to her and she smiled. She kissed his forehead before she got up and walked in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. She needed to think and she didn't want to run into him. After a few minutes of walking, Kagome stumbled into a clearing. She sat down and rested her back against a tree. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. If she left the feudal era, she would have to leave behind her friend and her adopted son. She didn't want that but if she left to collect the shards on her own, she would needprotection. She knew she wasn't strong enough to protect both herself and Shippo. Her powers were too weak. Kaede had told her that she needed proper training if she dreamed of reaching her true potential. But who could train her? Kaede was too old and she would sooner die than ask Kikyou for help. She was left with no choice then stay with Inuyasha. Kagome sighed then suddenly tensed when she sensed a powerful demon coming her way. She reached next to her and cursed when she realized that she didn't have her bow and arrows with her. Not that they would be much help but they would have been sufficient while she screamed for help. She was about to do just that but a hand on her mouth prevented her from doing so.

"Don't even think about it." the intruder said smoothly.

Kagome relaxed in recognition. Sesshoumaru took his hand away from her mouth but didn't let her go. He rested his hands on her hips and put his head on her shoulders, inhaling her scent. Kagome stiffened.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"I want to make a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

"I want you to come with me to my castle."

"Why would I want to do that? I do have responsibilities."

"Such as?"

"I have shikon shards to collect. I have to take care of Shippo. I have to keep Sango from killing Miroku and keep Inuyasha from doing stupid things."

Sesshoumaru moved her hair to her right shoulder and nibbled on her nape. Kagome bit her lips to keep a moan from escaping.

"The monk and the Taijiya can take care of themselves and so can Inuyasha. After all they had been doing it for most their lives. However, if you decide to come with me, I will allow you to take the kit with you."

"May I ask why you want me to come with you to your castle?"

"I need a female caretaker for Rin."

"Why? I thought that you already had. How about the green thingy that follows you around?"

"Rin is growing up and is becoming too much of a handful for Jaken."

"Don't you have any female demons in your castle?"

"Yes, I do have females servants but they are not suited to teach Rin."

"But why me? Why did you choose me?"

"I've seen the way you care for the kit and I wish the same for Rin. Few people in my castle are as caring as you."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to come to your castle to take care of Rin because you can't find someone who's caring enough."

"That's correct."

"Okay and if I remember correctly, you said that you wanted to make a deal and usually when someone want to make a deal, they usually compromise on something or trade something. To put it bluntly, what's in it for me?"

"I will give you shelter, food and protection."

"I can get those around here without doing anything."

"If you come with me, I will train you to become stronger."

"That would take years and I don't have that much time to waste."

"Not if you train with me. It will only take a matter of months."

"And then what?"

"You're free to do whatever you wish but you have to teach Rin."

"So I teach Rin and you'll train me to become stronger. That see fair but I do have a question."

"What?"

"I'm a Miko. How are you going to train me? My powers could kill you if they get out of hands."

"Do not underestimate this Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru let go of her and Kagome turned to face him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you why. I need you to teach Rin."

"You're sure it's not because I've become your obsession. Somehow I don't feel flattered by that."

"No and you're not my obsession."

"You're sure about that?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"So what is you decision?"

"I'm going to need some time to think about it."

"As you wish."

With that, he turned and left.

"Sesshoumaru…wait."

He turned.

"Yes?"

"I…"

Kagome moved closer to him and before she loose her bravado, she quickly kiss him. It was a chaste kiss, barely a touch of her lips upon his. She moved away but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her off the hook that easily.

"If you wanted a kiss, Miko, all you had to do was ask."

He leaned down and planted his lips upon hers. His hands found their way around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She responded in kind and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru licked her lips before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues swam around their dark recesses of their mouths and battled for control. When his hands left her waist to cup her bottom, Kagome moaned into his mouth. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"How do you do these things to me? Why do I want you so much?"

"If it's any consolation, I feel the same way. You evoked emotions in me that I didn't know I have."

He didn't respond. He just stared at the woman in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I think I have a feelings for you…no, I know I have feelings for you and I don't want what happen with Inuyasha to repeat itself. I don't think I can go through that again."

"I'm not like my brother."

"I know."

"I can't tell you how I feel because I don't know how I feel. Emotions don't come that easily to me but I do know that I care about you."

"I see. I have to go before Inuyasha gets back and come looking for me."

"When will you give me your answer?"

"In two days."

"Alright."

With one last kiss, they parted way.

**Author's note**: Sorry for the long wait. I know some you are a little mad. And thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock. ****


	6. First night at the Western Castle

**Chapter VI: The first night at the Western castle…**

Kagome paced nervously through the woods. It has been two days since she saw Sesshoumaru. She said that she would give him an answer today and she knew that he would come for her answer. She already had her answer. Who in their right mind would refuse an opportunity like that? She needed the training and she wouldn't mind taking care of Rin. She had seen the human girl with Sesshoumaru before and she was so cute. Going with Sesshoumaru was not the problem; it was telling her friends that she was afraid of. She had no idea how she was going to break it to Sango, Miroku and, especially Inuyasha. The later was not going to take this lightly. Even with Kikyou being part of the group.

The night after she last saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha brought Kikyou and announced that she was going to hunt shards with them from now on. She didn't say anything. She just took Shippo to the hot spring to bathe. Sango had joined her and Shippo minutes later. Kagome took a deep breathe and sat down. She needed to calm down and think straight. **_"Okay, I know I want to go with Sesshoumaru but how do I tell Inuyasha that. How do I make him understand that I really want to do this?"_** She thought. **_"Oh! God this is harder than I thought."_**

She was so preoccupied that she failed to notice a red fur ball sneaking up behind her. Shippo smiled to himself and moved quietly behind his mother. He silently climbed the tree and dropped down in front of her hoping to scare her. His plan didn't go the way he thought. Kagome didn't even blink. She was staring into space. Shippo shook her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" He said.

"Uh…Oh, hi Shippo." Kagome said.

"Are you okay, mama?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were spacing out."

"Sorry sweetie. I was just thinking."

"Okay."

"Come sit with me.

Shippo sat besides and looked at her face. She looked sad and he didn't like it.

"Mommy, you look sad. Do you need a hug?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Shippo hugged her and she sat him on her lap.

"Thanks sweetie. I needed that."

"Why are you sad? Is it because of Inuyasha? Do you still like him?"

"That jerk? I'm all over him."

"Is it because of Sesshoumaru?"

"No. It's not because of him…well it does have something to do with him."

"Oh!"

"Shippo, if I leave Inuyasha, would you come with me?"

"To your time?"

"No. To Sesshoumaru's castle."

"You're going to Sesshoumaru's castle?"

"Well…he asked me to go with him to teach Rin."

"Whose Rin?"

"You know, that little girl that's always with him."

"Oh."

"He said if I go he'll train me to be stronger."

"When are you going?"

"I don't know when. I need to tell Inuyasha and the others about it."

"Inuyasha will be mad."

"I know. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. We can ran away and not tell him."

"Yeah right. Inuyasha would probably follow us."

"Well maybe you should just tell him. You always told me to face my fears."

"Maybe you're right."

They got up and returned to the campsite. Sango, Miroku Kikyou and Inuyasha were sitting there in complete silence.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked.

"None of your business."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys."

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to be blunt about it."

"Get to the point." Inuyasha said.

She took a deep breathe.

"I'm leaving."

"When are you coming back, lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I'm not going home Sango."

"Then where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to the western lands."

"And why are you going there for?"

"Training."

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"You do realize Sesshoumaru is the lord of the western land and he won't hesitate to kill if he found you on his land." Kikyou said.

"I'm sure you would love that but Sesshoumaru is the one who's going to train me." She replied.

"Sesshoumaru? You're going with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you sure you're going there for training. After all you are a miko and he's a demon." Kikyou asked.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I was under the impression that you and the western lord were having an affair."

"Excuse me?"

"I distinctly remember witnessing you two kissed not too long ago."

"You were following me? In ay case it's really none of your business."

"You bitch. I can believe you're his fucking whore."

"How dare you? It's not like it's any of your business. You don't own me Inuyasha. It's my body and I can give it to whomever I choose. You made your choice long ago when you choose your dead bitch over me. So you have no right of telling me what to do."

"You can't go. I won't let you."

"I'm going you can't stop me." She said before walking in the woods.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku glared at Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"What?" he said.

"You're such a jerk." Shippo said.

Kagome was pissed. How dared he tell her what to do? Who died and made him the boss of her. She paced furiously.

"Ooh…that jerk." She said.

"Do you always talk to yourself? Sesshoumaru said.

He had witnessed the dispute between the miko and her friends and watched as she walked away furiously.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

"You own me an answer or have you forgotten?"

"I didn't forget and I have your answer."

"And?"

"I will come with to your castle but I have a request."

"What is it?"

"You have to let me go visit my family at least once a month."

"As you wish."

"And you have to promise that to not to go after the Tetsusagai and harm my friends."

"I no longer desire the Tetsusagai but tell me, Miko, why do you keep protecting him after all of what he had done to you."

"Inuyasha might be a class-A jerk but he's still my friend."

"You have too much compassion and forgiveness for the fool."

"Maybe."

"Gather your things and fetch the kitsune, we're leaving."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru."

When she returned back to their camp, Inuyasha and Kikyou were gone. Shippo, Sango and Miroku were still sitting where she left them.

"Kagome, are you sure that's what you want."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, if that's what you want, we won't stop you. Just be careful."

"I will."

She hugged each of them and Miroku did not miss his last chance to grope her behind.

"Pervert…" Kagome yelled, slapping him.

"Who knows how long it's going to be before I see again." Miroku said.

She rolled her eyes. She got her yellow and gave its contents to her friends. She kept her clothes and chocolate for Shippo.

"Come on, Shippo. Let's go."

He jumped on her shoulder. She waved goodbye to her friends one last time then disappeared in the forest. Sesshoumaru was waiting under the shade of a three.

"Okay, I'm ready."

He got up and mention for her to follow him. She did without protest all the while wondering if she made the right choice. Her heart said yes but her head wasn't too sure. She was barely aware where Sesshoumaru was leading them until she heard the voice of a little girl. She watched as the little ran and attached herself to Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you're back. Rin missed you. Rin has been really good." She smiled a toothy smile at the Taiyoukai.

He patted her head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Who are these people?" Rin asked pointed at Kagome and Shippo.

"Why don't you ask them?" he said.

Rin detached herself from her father's leg and walked hesitantly toward Kagome and Shippo. The latter jumped from Kagome's shoulder and went to introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Shippo. What's your name?"

"Rin's name is Rin."

"You talked funny." Shippo said.

"Shippo, be nice."

"And who are you pretty lady?"

"I'm Kagome."

"She's my mom."

Rin looked at Shippo then Kagome then Shippo again. Kagome giggled.

"But she doesn't look like you." She said, confused.

"I know. My real mommy died. Kagome is my new mommy. She's super sweet."

"My mommy died too. Would you be my mommy too?" Rin asked.

Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru stiffened.

"I…I"

"I don't know if I wan to share my mommy with you." Shippo cut in.

"Why not? Rin will be super nice. Please pretty lady?" She asked.

"Well, I…"

"Come, we're leaving." Sesshoumaru said.

The subject was forgotten…for now. Sesshoumaru and Rin rode on side of the two-headed dragon; Kagome and Shippo rode on the other. They were all quiet. During the ride, the children fell asleep. By the time they arrived at the castle, night had already fallen.

Sesshoumaru's castle was absolutely breathtaking. It stood majestically tall and proud just like the demon that lived in it. It was surrounded by beautiful gardens. The two-headed dragon landed and they got down. The green toad came to welcome his master home.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…lord Sesshoumaru…the human girl is missing. I can find her anywhere…"

He stopped talking when he saw Sesshoumaru holding Rin in his arms.

"Oh!"

Kagome who was standing behind Sesshoumaru stepped out. She almost laughed when she saw Jaken's eyes popped out of their sockets. Sesshoumaru must have glared at him because he did not say anything. She could see that he wanted to comment on the presence of the miko in his master's home. They walked to the castle. The inside was even more beautiful than she expected. She knew that a demon like Sesshoumaru would live luxuriously but she didn't expect this.

"Jaken will take you to your chamber." Sesshoumaru said before he entered a room.

She nodded and followed Jaken. They walked down the hall and turned left.

"This is your room and the one next to it is for the kit." He said.

"Thank you."

"The bathing room is down this hall on your left. Dinner had already been served so food will be bough to you shortly." He said.

"Thanks."

He left without saying anything more. She went to her room first. It was spacious with a bed. She put Shippo down on the bed and looked around the room. There was a dresser facing the bed. She had a closet when open revealed the most beautiful kimonos she had ever seen. On the floor, there were matching slippers to go with each kimono. **_"He doesn't expect to wear those, does he?"_** She thought. She closed the closet. On the other side of the room was a balcony. The balcony overlooked a beautiful garden. She could see the sakura tree and a fountain. She closed the door and went to see Shippo's room. It as much like her own but smaller and instead of a dresser, he had a desk. His bed was smaller but big enough for him to sleep in. she put him down and tucked him. She kissed his forehead before heading back to her room. Like Jaken said, a servant brought her food. She ate quickly and then went to the hot spring. She got undress and get into the water. She sighed and relaxed. For once she didn't have to worry about Miroku and Inuyasha spying on her. After her bath, she went back to her room and dressed in her silk pajamas. It was given to her by her mother. She liked them because they were comfortable not to mention they were cute. She sat on the bed with her journal, ready to write the events of the day when someone knocked on the window. She got up and opened the window. She was surprised to see the Taiyoukai of the western Lands sitting on his Youkai cloud.

"Hi." She said.

"I wish to speak with you." He said.

"Okay."

"You're starting training tomorrow. You're to meet me in the dojo at dawn."

"When do I teach Rin?"

"After your meditation session which take place after your training with me."

"Oh! Okay."

"That will be all. I wish you pleasant dream."

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

She closed the window and went back to her journal. She recorded what she judged were the most important event of the day than went to sleep.

Shippo woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. He reached for his mother but his little hand met with nothing but the cold sheet of his bed.

"Mommy…where are you." He said.

He looked around the room but he saw nothing. He started crying for his mom when the door flew open and a figure entered.

"Mommy…it's that you."

"I'm not your mother, kit." A voice said.

Shippo didn't register the voice because his thoughts were focused on finding his mother. The figure grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him up. He squirmed trying to get out of the hold of the intruder.

"Stop moving." He said.

He left the room and went to the one next to it. When he got in ear shot of the bed he said.

"Wake up, woman."

Kagome were sleeping soundly in her bed when she was rudely awoken. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What?" she said. "Is it dawn yet."

"Your kit is looking for you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Shippo…"

He handed her a crying Shippo. She took him in her arms.

"Shippo, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream again?"

He nodded.

"I looked…for you but…you weren't there. I thought…you left…me." He hiccupped.

"Hush, my love. I will never leave you." She said.

She turned to Sesshoumaru who was still standing there looking at her and Shippo.

"I'm sorry he woke you up."

"I was not sleeping."

"Well thank you for bringing him to me."

"I suggest you get some sleep. It will be dawn in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Goodnight Sesshoumaru."

He turned and left; closing the door behind him. Shippo had fallen back asleep in her arms. She set him down and lay next to him. Moments later, she too was asleep.

Author's Note: You know the drill....


	7. Dangerous Attraction

**Chapter VII: Dangerous attraction… **

"Wake up, wench." Jaken yelled.

Kagome rubbed the sleep off her eyes and sat on her bed. She looked next to her where Shippo was still sleeping. She then turned to face the intruder who had awakened her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for you in the dojo." He said sourly.

"What's your problem?" she said.

Jaken snorted.

"These are your training clothes." He said pointing at the clothes that where lying on the chair in the corner.

"Thanks."

"You're not welcomed, wench."

She had restrained herself not to grabbed him and beat the living light out of him. She was pretty sure that Sesshoumaru would not tolorate her beating up his retainer. She waited till he left the room and changed into the clothes. For some reasons, they felt the heavier than regular clothes. She tied her hair in a ponytail and left to find the dojo. When she finally found it, Sesshoumaru was already there. She went in.

"Sorry. I got lost."

"I sent Jaken to get you." He said coolly.

"Well, I did see him but he only gave me my clothes which are heavy by the way."

"They were made especially for your training."

"Oh!"

"If don't have any more complaints, let's get started."

"Okay."

"Tell me, besides your bow, what other weapon can you use?"

"None."

"I see."

"You see what?"

"Choose a weapon and I will teach you how to use it."

She looked around the room. All sorts of weapon, from swords to spears, were hanging on the walls. She chose a katana.

"Would this do?" she asked.

"This will be perfect." He said.

He then proceeded to show her how to hold the sword and how to stance. Once she got that, he showed some attacks and defensive moves. The rest of the matinee passed quickly. By the time she put down the katana, she was sore but it was worth it. She can now use a katana. She might not have mastered it but she can use it. She was given enough time to bathe and change. She had a meditation session next. Sesshoumaru had told her that she needed to train her mind as well as her body. She changed into a white gi and blue hakama.

Her meditation teacher was a demon. He was in his humanoid form so she couldn't tell what he was. He had a very well built body, piercing blue eyes, and a kind expression. He smiled as she walked in the room. The room in question was bare except for a few candles.

"You must be Lady Kagome?" He asked.

"Please, call me Kagome." she said.

"As you wish. My name is Youzen."

"It's nice to meet you, Youzen." She said.

"Like wise."

"I don't mean to be rude but if you don't mind me asking what kind of demon are you?" she asked.

"I'm a kitsune." He said.

"Really? Then you must meet Shippo. He will love to meet you."

"Who is he?"

"He's my son…well my adoptive son. He's a kitsune too."

"I will love to meet him but right now we have to get started with your training."

"Of course."

They sat facing each other. He gave her a few pointers and told her some mantra to repeat and they begin. Meditation was much harder than she thought. He told that she had to clear her mind and stop thinking. How did one stop thinking? After fifteen minutes, she gave up.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Well stop thinking."

"It's easier said than done."

"Alright. Try this. Try to focus on only one thought."

"Are you sure about this."

"Yes. Trust me, my lady."

"Alright…here goes nothing."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and relaxed her body. She did as he said and tried to focus on one thought. She wasn't surprise when all her thoughts dissipated and left only the thought of Sesshoumaru.

After her meditation, she went in search for Rin. She found her and Shippo in the court playing with Jaken. The toad looked absolutely miserable and she could see why. He was dressed in a pink kimono with a yellow wig on his head. He even had make-up on. She had to say, he made one ugly woman.

"Wow, you look pretty." She said, covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Jaken glared at her.

"Isn't he, mama?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kagome said.

Rin giggled.

"Come on Rin. It's time for your lesson." Kagome said.

"Can I come too, mommy?" Shippo asked.

"Of course, sweetie."

Sesshoumaru had provided paper and ink for Kagome and Rin. They sat in the garden under the shade of a cherry tree.

"So, Rin. Do you know how to read yet?"

She nodded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama taught Rin how to read and write but Rin is not very good at it. Sesshoumaru-sama said Rin needs practice."

"That's right. And that's what we're going to do today. We're going to practice reading and writing."

"Can Shippo-kun read, pretty lady?"

"Yup. Mommy taught me how and I'm very good. Mommy said so." He said very proudly.

She smiled. She handed each of them a piece of blank paper and some ink and told them to write whatever they wanted. They wrote happily, racing to see who can write the most the fastest. It was a draw.

"You both did very well. Now let's practice our reading."

"Okay, mommy."

"Okay, pretty lady."

Sesshoumaru sat in his study going over important matters concerning the Western Lands. His concentration was soon broken by carefree laughter coming from the garden. He knew who were in there. After all he could smell them a mile away. He gracefully stood up and walked to the window. He could see Kagome and the children. She was sitting under the tree with Rin on her left and Shippo on her right. The children were taking turn reading the book she was holding. Every now and then they would laugh. His attention returned to her face. She looked so serene and content. He couldn't wonder what goes on in this woman's head. She was definitely different from the demonesses he was around. That much was obvious. She was so forgiving and munificent. She was so beautiful both inside and out. If he didn't know he'll say he was falling in love with the miko but of course he knew better…he thinks. For once in his life, his frozen heart was at war with his rational mind. And he didn't like the feeling. Sesshoumaru liked to be in control of his emotions. He didn't like them running wild in his mind. He was loosing his infamous control and it was all because of one woman.

'**_Pathetic_**.' He thought.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The next two months that followed were done like a routine. Kagome woke up early, trained with Sesshoumaru, meditated with Youzen and taught Rin and Shippo. She was getting bored. There was nothing to do at the castle. Sesshoumaru was barely around. Shippo wanted to train with Youzen so he was with the fox demon most of the time and she had to admit she was a little jealous. It felt like he didn't need her anymore. Rin was either playing with Jaken or picking flowers for her Sesshoumaru-daddy. So she was basically left alone. She visited her family three times since she started her training. She saw Sango and Miroku too but no Inuyasha or Kikyou. That was just fine with her.

Kagome sighed. She got up and left her room. If she didn't do something, she will go nuts. She walked down the hall and before she knew it, she was standing in front of a room. She had never been in there before. She pushed the heavy door opened and entered.

She gasped and a smile formed on her lips. She had hit jackpot. She found the library. Thousands of books covered the wall from ceiling to floor. She walked between the shelves of books in awe. She didn't know Sesshoumaru kept a library. She wandered through the shelves of books. The books were well kept. Not surprising considering Sesshoumaru owned them. She finally settled on reading a book called **_Miko_** **_Magic_**. She was a little surprise that Sesshoumaru would have such a book but she guessed it wasn't so unlikely. After all he was a powerful demon. Knowing about his opponents is one of his strength. She took the book and went to sit by the window.

Minutes later she was lost within the pages of the book. She didn't know there was so much to learn about being a miko. The book contained so many spell and incantations. She wondered if she could possibly learn all of them. Time became lost as she got lost in the book. She was barely registered the fact that she had missed dinner or that Sesshoumaru had just entered the room.

"I see that you have found the library." He said.

Kagome almost jumped.

"Kami, you scared me." She said.

He eyed her then the book she was holding.

"Why isn't this surprising." He said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me you had on mikos?"

"You never ask."

"Well it never crossed my mind."

"So why are you accusing me?"

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to sit?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"That's not my question. I was just wondering."

"Alright."

He sat in the opposite end of the settee.

"Okay. Do you know any spells?" She asked.

"I know a few but I rarely use them. Why?"

"Can you teach me any? I mean there're lots of spells in this book and I want to learn them."

"You would need a lot more training before you can learn spells and incantations."

"What do you mean?"

"The spells in this book are very powerful and you're not strong enough to handle them. They require lot of training and precision. If you make the slightest mistake, they can kill you."

"When will I be?"

"Patience, miko."

"What else are you going to teach me? I practically mastered the katana and the spear."

"True."

"So what next?"

"I will teach you how to control your ki."

"You mean how to mask my energy."

"Yes and some other technique. Starting with this one."

He put out his hand. His palm facing up. She watched in awe as the energy started growing in his hand. It got bigger and bigger till it was the size of a basketball. And just as it appeared, the ki ball disappeared.

"Now it's your turn."

"I can't do that."

"Try it."

"Ok."

Just like he did, she put out her hand.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Focused all your thought and energy in creating it."

She did as he said and before she knew she created a ki ball. Well sort of. While his was the size of a basket ball, hers was as big as a golf ball.

"It's so small." She complained.

"Practice make perfect." He said.

She smiled.

"Now, I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Oh Kami, I forgot all about dinner."

"Don't worry. Food will be brought to your room."

"Great."

"I must be off. I bid you goodnight."

"Where are you going?" she asked suddenly.

"I must patrol my lands."

"Don't you do that every night?"

"I suppose. The western lands are vast. I had a report about a group of lesser demons damaging my lands and I must see to it."

"Oh!"

He looked at her for what seems an eternity. He could tell by the way she refused to meet his eyes that she was hiding something from him.

"Is there you wish to tell me?" he asked.

"Who? Me? No…nothing at all."

"Alright."

He turned to leave but stopped when she wrapped her arms around his waist. It's been such a long time since he kissed her.

"Promise me you'll be careful." She said against his back.

"Are you worried about me?"

She nodded.

"Don't." he said.

"I can't help it."

"Alright. I promise to be cautious."

"Thank you."

She still didn't let go. It felt so good having him in her arms.

"Do you plan on releasing me soon?" he asked with amusement.

"Oh! Sorry."

She let go and he stepped away from her. He then took her in his arms and kissed her hard. He ran the tip of his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and invited him. He took her invitation with no hesitation. Her mouth tasted sweet and he couldn't get enough. He slid his tongue further into her mouth seeking hers. When he found it, he sucked on it. Hearing her moans of pleasure only encouraged him on.

Kagome moved her hands to cup his face. His skin was soft and warm. She could barely contain herself. She wanted to touch him all of him but she knew they couldn't make love right now and especially not in his library. But for nowshe would settle for his heated kissed and touches.

"Sess…" she purred.

"I want you so much." He growled softly.

He lifted her up and brought her to sit on his lap on the settee. Her legs were straddling him. Her kimono had risen up to expose her tights to his hungry gazed. He ran his clawed hands up her tights while devouring her lips. They both moaned. They knew they should probably stop before things get out of hands but they didn't want to. they felt alive. They were feeling things they had never felt before and frankly they didn't want to loose it…not just yet. Sesshoumaru dragged the sleeves of her kimono down her arms bearing the top of her well-rounded breasts. He growled. He nipped at the skin of her neck, restraining the urge to bite down and mark her. Make her his for all eternity.

The knock was heard on the door when they finally pulled away from each other. Sesshoumaru was pleased to see her disheveled state. Her hair was wild and her face was flushed. Her lips were red, puffy and oh so desirable. At least he wasn't the only affected by their passionate kiss. He shook out of his trance when the knock came a second time and was followed by the squeaky voice of his retainer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jakken said.

He took Kagome off his laps and placed her on her feet. He also got up.

"I must be going."

She didn't trust her voice to work properly so she just nodded. He turned and left leaving her in the library.

Kagome sat there almost in a trance. She was reliving everything that just happened in her mind. She couldn't believe that she almost make love with Sesshoumaru. Thank God, Jakken had interrupted them because if he didn't, Sesshoumaru would still be in here and they would be doing much more than kissing. Her face heated up at her train of thought. When did she become such a pervert? Granted she wasn't as bad as Miroku but she shouldn't be thinking such things.

She shook the thought out her head and then tried to fixed herself as best as she could. Her hair was ruined so she just let down and fixed her clothes. She left the library and went to her room. Minutes later, servants brought her dinner. She was eating when Rin and Shippo barged in.

"Hey, you two." She said.

"Hi, mommy."

"Hi, Kagome-sama."

"What have you been up to?" she asked.

The children proceed to tell her everything they had been doing since she saw this morning.

TBC…

Aunthor's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are so supportive. It means a lot to me. THANK YOU...


	8. Author's note

Dear Readers….

I know some of you are probably going to hate me for this. I asked you whether or not I should add lemon to this story. The results were as followed:

Results based on reviews from

**30 Yes **

**16 No**

**7 Don't care**

And http/kagsess.

and additional e-mails.

**10 Yes**

**1 No**

**4 Don't care**

I'm very grateful for your support. The story will be R rated with lemons as promise. I also thought that since the rating is changing a lot of you won't be able to read it because:

**I.** You're underage.

**II**. You don't like lemons

So to make things fair and give those of you, who wanted the story to stay PG-13, an opportunity to know how the story ends, I will post a PG-13 version of the story on my website. check out the link in my bio page or Just copy and paste the link below in your address bar.

http/lady-kurama. you're interested, just send me an email at and I'll let you know when I update.

Thanks a lot.

Lady Kurama

**THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL BE POSTED IN A WEEK.**


	9. Broken Promise

**Chapter VIII: Broken Promise...**

Kagome was lying on her bed wide-awake. She listened as the rain pelted angrily against her window. The wind was blowing fiercely outside but she paid no hide to Mother Nature's anger. Her mind was focused on Sesshoumaru. He left on patrol last night. Twenty-four hours later, there was still no sign of him.

**_'Get a hold of yourself, Kagome. You know very well that Sesshoumaru can take care of himself.'_** She told herself. Her self-reprimand didn't help lessen her worries one bit. What if he was her hurt? What if he needed her help? What if…what if…

_**'Oh stop it. You're going to drive yourself crazy with all those what ifs.'** _She reprimanded herself.

"Mommy…"

Kagome shook the thoughts out her head and turned to look at her son. Shippo was standing at the door with Rin behind him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're scared."

Shippo has always been scared of thunder but she didn't know Rin was too.

"Come here." She said.

She reached out her arms to them and they filled them without hesitation. She lay down with them and cradled them to her. They felt asleep in a matter of second. She watched as they slept peacefully without a care in the world. She envied their innocence and carefree nature. She wished she could just block out all her worries. She sighed, closed her eyes, and willed herself to sleep.

**_'Don't worry. Sesshoumaru is just fine. You'll see. Tomorrow when you wake up, he'll be waiting for in the dojo being his normal arrogant self.'_** She told herself before she succumbed to slumber.



Kagome rolled on her side and slowly opened her eyes. She could have sworn that she heard something. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and sat on the bed. She noticed that both Rin and Shippo were still with her. She also noticed that the rain had stopped. She got up from the bed and walked to the window. The night was clear and the air was crisped. She breathed deeply.

**_'I wondered if Sesshoumaru came back while I was sleeping.' _**She thought.

Kagome was about to returned to bed when she heard something. It sounded like a groan. She strained her ears and listened.

"Ummm..."

There it was again. And this time, the noise was accompanied with a loud thud. Kagome's eyes widen when she realized that the thud she heard was Sesshoumaru's body hitting the ground.

"Oh! My God...Sesshoumaru...hold on, my love. I'm coming."

She ran down the halls and all the way to the garden, screaming for help. She ran outside, not caring that the frozen rain was biting against her delicate skin.

She got on her he knees and cradled Sesshoumaru's bloodied body closer to her chest. She brushed his silvery bangs away from his face. His eyes were closed and his skin was paler than usual. He was also bleeding profusely. If she didn't help him soon, he might bleed to death and if that didn't do it, he was liable to catch hypothermia.

"My Lady? Are you alright. I heard you screaming."

She turned. It was Youzen.

"Help me…Youzen. Sesshoumaru is hurt. We have to help him." She said.

"Hai."

Between the two of them, they managed to bring the taiyoukai inside. He was brought to the hot spring so they could clean the blood and dirt from his body. Youzen called the servant while Kagome sealed Sesshoumaru's wounds. She left the room while the bathed him.

An hour must have passed before they finally get him to his chambers. He was resting peacefully on his bed. Youzen and the other servants had already gone back to bed but Kagome had stayed with him. She was too worried to sleep. She sat on a settee and took the opportunity to study his private quarters. She had never been in Sesshoumaru's room before. This was the first time. With the help of the candles that lit the room she was able to make out a few things. The room was humongous and was painted white with golden designs all over the ceiling and the walls. It was furnished with lavishing furniture. They were a loveseat near the window and a chair. They were both covered with the same cream-colored material with gold designs. Facing the bed was a double door that she could only guess would open to his closet. The door was painted in white but the knobs were gold. Next to the closet was a small table with what looked like hair brushes on it and a few small bottles. Her thought returned to the bed. It was huge. She was pretty sure it was bigger than a king size bed and it was a canopy bed. The draperies around it were gold and were tied at each post. The silk sheets were a much lighter color and softer. The comforter was the came color too with the same gold designs on it. She had to admit the room was very beautiful then again it was to be expected. After all this was Sesshoumaru's room. The Taiyoukai had pretty good taste.

Her thought returned the demon that occupied the bed. She hoped he woke up soon. She settled down on the settee and lay down. It didn't take long before the event of the night took their toll on her body and she felt into dreamless sleep.

When she woke the following morning, the sun was already high in the sky and Sesshoumaru was still sleeping. She got up and went to check up on him. He looked like a sleeping angel. A sleeping dark angel. His silver hair fanning around on his fluffy pillow gave him an ethereal look. He looked even more beautiful when he was sleeping. She was glad to see that all his bandages were removed. His wounds were healed. Not even a scar was left.

Kagome turned her head when she heard the door opened. It was Youzen.

"Good morning, My Lady."

No matter how many times she told him to call her Kagome, he insisted on calling her, **_"my lady." _**After a while, she just let it go.

"Morning, Youzen."

"I just wanted to see if you wanted a bath and maybe have some lunch."

"That would be great."

"Good."

He turned to leave.

"Youzen?" She called.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Why isn't he waking up? His wounds are healed."

"Do not fret, my lady. Sesshoumaru-sama is alright. He's just sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Hai. His youki is very low. He lost a lot of blood. He just needs to replenish so to speak. He'll be up by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Ok."

After she bathed and ate, Kagome went outside with the children. They didn't stay long since the ground outside was still damp from last night's rain. She taught them inside and has her meditation session with Youzen afterwards. After dinner, she left the children with Youzen and Jakken and went to the library. She picked a book and took it to Sesshoumaru's room.

He still in deep sleep but he didn't look as pale as he did this morning. She brushed a few bangs of his face and went to the settee facing the side of his bed. She started reading the book barely registering the words. She put it down when it was time to put Shippo and Rin to bed. She sang them to sleep and returned to Sesshoumaru's as soon as she was done. She retuned to her early spot and cast a quick glance outside. The moon was full. She immediately thought of Inuyasha. He was human tonight. She hoped he was safe. It's been a while since she saw him. From what Sango and Miroku told her, he was still with Kikyou. She let out a small laugh. They belonged together just like she belonged with…Sesshoumaru.

_**I watched you while you're sleeping**_

_**Messy hair, chest bare, moonlight on your skin**_

_**I wanna breathe you in **_

She turned to look at the sleeping Taiyoukai. Did she really belong to and with him? She loved him. Kami knows how much she loves him but did he return the feeling. He said he cared for her and that he wanted her. However, that was just lust. They were physically attracted to each other.

_**In the silence words come easy**_

_**I can tell you now just how simple it's been **_

_**To let you in **_

Her feelings for Sesshoumaru were much stronger than the ones she had for Inuyasha. What she felt for Inuyasha was just a school girl crush. Sesshoumaru made her feel all woman. She felt sensual and sexy. His heated stared filled her stomach with butterflies and heat to pool between her legs. His touches set her skin on fire. His kisses turned made her knees weaker than Jell-O.

_**Don't move **_

_**This mood is a painting**_

_**We'll never find the same thing**_

Sometimes she felt ashamed that she was feeling these things. She was only eighteen…well almost nineteen but she shouldn't feel this things. Should she? What would Sesshoumaru think if he knew she has such thoughts? He'll probably she's a pervert. She thinks she was a pervert. At the rate she was going, she'll make Miroku look a saint.

_**Love, do not make a sound**_

_**Melt into me now**_

_**2 become 1**_

Kagome put the book down and look outside once again. The night was beautiful and quiet. The sky was cloudless. She could see the stars and the full moon. Somehow they made her feel at peace. She loved it here. Sesshoumaru's castle was one of the most beautiful thing she ever in feudal Japan. She knew it was only a matter of month before she finished her training and then she would have to go back to her. Would she be able to say goodbye to Rin…to Sesshoumaru.

_**Love is so close to hurting**_

_**With a shake, we could wake up from our own dreaming**_

_**But we must make a vow**_

She didn't think she could do it. She couldn't leave Sesshoumaru. She loved him too much. She left her seat from the windowsill and went to his bed. She lay down next to Sesshoumaru's sleeping form. He would probably kill her if he found her in his bed. Uninvited. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be close to him.

'_**Cause I have waited a lifetime**_

_**Now is the right time**_

Kagome felt asleep, lying next to the love of her life.

Sometime during the night, magenta-colored lids flutter opened to reveal the most beautiful golden eyes. For a minute, he did not move. He didn't even breathe. Something was amiss. His room felt…different. It smelled different. It smelled like…Kagome. His eyes widen slightly. Why would she be doing in his room? He didn't remember inviting her to come in.

_**Love, do not make a sound**_

_**Melt into me now**_

_**2 become 1**_

_**Love, let's make time stand still**_

_**Let this moment last until**_

_**2 become 1**_

His senses took a second to kick but they finally did, he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. He could feel faint breathing against his flesh. He turned his head slowly to look at the intruder. He would have jumped but that would such a un-Sesshoumaru thing to do. He restrain to raising his eyebrow instead. What in Kami's name was she doing in here. Intruding in his private domain.

_**Like a bird owns its wings**_

_**Like song belong to melody**_

_**You belong to me**_

He didn't like having her this close to him. Their proximity caused too many unwanted reactions. What was she thinking coming in here and sleeping in his bed. With him in it? Did she want him to ravish her? Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was trying very hard to keep his Youkai side in check. It was screaming at him to jump her bones but he restrained himself. He might be sex-crazed but he wouldn't stoop as low as raping a defenseless woman.

_**I fold your arm around me**_

_**Let your fresh, your breathe, your love surround me**_

_**Oh, you feel like home**_

Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome. He couldn't see her face clearly, since her raven tresses were hiding her face from his view. He brushed her hair aside. She was beautiful. Her obscenely long lashes brushed against her cheeks. Her rose-colored lips were full and inviting.

_**Love, do not make a sound**_

_**Melt into me now**_

_**2 become 1**_

_**love, let's make time stand still**_

_**let this moment last until**_

_**2 become 1**_

An invitation he gladly accept. Before he could restrain himself, he lowered his head and place a soft kiss upon her warm lips. Kagome sifted in her sleep and mumble a broken version of his name. Her eyelids fluttered open. She looked disoriented till she met his eyes. The reaction he was expecting to get from her was not the one he got. Kagome threw her arms around the taiyoukai and embraced.

"I was so worried about you." She cried softly.

He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.

"Shhh…"

"You promise that you'd be careful. You broke your promise."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to break my promise."

"It's okay. You're alright now. That 's all that matters."

They continued to hold each other until Kagome's curiosity rose.

"How did you get hurt?" She asked.

"I had a fight with Naraku. This Sesshoumaru underestimated the hanyou strength."

"That might because of the Shikon shards. Since I've been here training, there's no one to stop from collecting them."

"What about my brother's dead bitch? Can she sense the shards?"

She shook her head.

"I'm the only one who can."

He seem to be assessing this piece of information.

"Your training is far from being over but you cannot dwell here and let the vile hanyou get his hands of Shikon shards."

"What do you propose we do?"

he ignore the fact that she had said 'we' instead of 'I'. he also didn't notice that she was sitting astride his laps.

"I have an idea." She said.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He doubt she saw it since the room was bathed in darkness with only the moon as a source of light.

"Maybe you can come with me on my quest. That way I can collect shards and you can still help me with my training."

"Why would I want to be in my brother's presence day and night?"

"Inuyasha is not so bad except for his big mouth, his short tempered and bad manners."

"Or lack there off?"

she smiled.

"Would you come?"

"I suppose I could. I have no oppressing matters that need my attention here."

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"Tell me, Miko. Why are you sitting on my lap?" he asked.

"Uh?"

Kagome looked down and sure enough she was sitting on his lap. How did she get there anyway. It must have been when she threw herself at him. She blushed crimson at the compromising situation. It was bad enough she was in his bed uninvited. She started getting off but he stopped her. Their eyes met and lighting flash.

They both leaned in and met half way in what has to be the hottest kiss they've ever given or received. The kiss left them with a longing that couldn't be denied. And neither of them wanted to.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I broke my promise but I had so much to do in school. But I'll be done in two weeks. So I'll have lots of time to write during the summer. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading…**

_**LK**_


	10. Leaving the Castle

**Sorry I took so long to update. please forgive me and i need you guys to keep an open mind throughout the chapter.**

**Chapter IX: Leaving The Castle…**

Millions of thought ran through her mind as Sesshoumaru continued to ravage her mouth. Were they moving too fast? Was she making a mistake? Was she ready for this? Did she want this? But as he broke the kiss to stare I her eyes. She knew the answer. She did want this. She couldn't remember wanting anything more than this. And this time she was the one who initiated the next kiss between them. A kiss he was more than happy to return.

Kagome pushed her fingers through the silky mass of his hair and massaged his scalp. He groaned in her mouth. She abandoned his mouth and started raining kisses all over his face. She kissed the bridge of his nose, his closed eyes, his cheeks and his forehead. She nibbled on his earlobes. Sesshoumaru moaned with pleasure. He tried to push her off him but she refused to move. She trailed her lips down his neck and kissed him all over his chest, making sure to catch his male nipples between her lips. She pushed him down the bed so he was lying down instead of sitting up. She started licking her way down his chest, trailing her lips dangerously close to his midsection. On her way, she stopped to kiss the magenta stripes that adorn his hips then his belly button. That did it. His control snapped and he took over.

He flipped them over so she was under him. With his razor-sharp claws, he ripped off her sleeping kimono. He growled low in his throat when he saw her naked body for the first time. She was gorgeous. Not an ounce of excess fat on her. She was toned but still as soft as a woman should be. Her skin glowed in the moonlight. He couldn't resist anymore. He dipped his head and took her lips in another kiss. He left her panting while he returned the favor for her previous torture. He kissed her everywhere, tasted every inch of her body.

Kagome was delirious with pleasure. She didn't know someone could make her feel so good but he did. He knew exactly where to touch her, where to kiss her. She felt like she was going to burst into flames if he didn't do something. Her mind wasn't sure about what she wanted him to do but her body knew. It shamelessly pushed itself closer to him. Silently begging him for fulfillment.

However, Sesshoumaru wasn't ready to give her the relief she sought. With his lips, tongue and hands, he took her to the edge but never let her reach climax. Every time she was closed, he retreated. Time and time again, he teased her.

"Sesshoumaru…please."

He smirked as she forced his head closer to her heat. He obeyed her and tasted her core. She tasted sweeter than nectar. He ran his tongue over her protruding nub and she trembled with pleasure. He licked her a bit and finally allowed her the relief she desired.

Kagome trembled at the force of her orgasm. She almost cried at the intensity of it. She had never felt something so powerful before. He prolonged her orgasm by sucking her clit.

Once she caught her breathe, he moved back to kiss her. With care, he settle himself between her thighs. Slowly he eased himself inside her all the while holding her gaze. He wanted her to know that he was the one making love to her. For that moment, he wanted to be the only thing on her mind. He paused when he felt her maidenhead. He silently apologized to her for the pain he knew he was going to cause her.

Slowly, he entered her. Kagome let out a painful yelp. It hurt. Her inside were being torn asunder. She was grateful that he didn't move. He lay still between her legs. He kissed her sweetly, trying to take her mind away from the pain. After a while, the pain subsided and she moved ever so slightly. That was all he needed. He started moving inside, slowly at first but soon he picked the pace. Before long he was pounding into her. Not that she minded since she was the one begging him to go faster and deeper. He thrust deeper taking them both to a place reserved only for lovers. They both stumbled over the edge into a heart-shattering climax. At that moment, their hearts connected and their souls merged, awakening something that lay dormant till now.

Kagome could barely move. Her muscles were lax. Even breathing took an effort. Sesshoumaru's body was still on top and inside of her. She liked the contact of his skin against hers and besides she didn't have enough energy to push him away. They both fell asleep in each others' arms.

Throughout the night, they woke up, reached out for each other and rekindle the passion that burned between them. They made love several time before they both fell, exhaustedly, asleep.



Kagome woke from the best sleep she ever had in years. Her body was still tingling from her lover's touch. Who would have thought that the ice prince could be such a great lover? He touched her in all the right places giving her maximum pleasure. She didn't want to get out of the bed just yet. She wanted to cherish this moment just for a while longer.

She knew she had to get up though. Dawn was already here and she knew Sesshoumaru would be waiting for her in the dojo. Just the thought of him filled her stomach with thousands of little butterflies. She couldn't wait to see him this morning. Would he take her in his arms and kiss her senseless or would he act as if nothing happen between them. There was only way to find out. She got out of bed and looked for her sleeping yakuta. She found the ruined material at the foot of the bed. She picked it up and looked at it. There was no way this thing was going to covered her up. She looked around the room looking for something to wear. She just needed something to wear until she reached her room and changed.

She walked to Sesshoumaru's closet and opened the door. Inside were the most beautiful clothes she had ever seen. He had several different kimonos. Most of them were black or white. His familiar white kimono and armor were in there too. She felt guilty sneaking around his closet. She grabbed the closest thing to her which turned out to be a black gi with a giant sliver dog on the bag. She quickly slipped it on and closed the door. She was tying the gi around her when the chamber's door flew opened. She turned and blushed crimson when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"You're awake." He said.

She simply nodded. Kagome clutched at the gi tighter. Sesshoumaru moved until he was standing in front of her. He touched her face and brought her eyes level to his.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"I thought that I might've hurt you."

"You didn't."

"Good."

He kissed her hard. She let go of her of the shirt to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. They broke apart when they heard Jakken's voice calling his master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Get dress and meet me in my study."

"We're not training today?" she asked

"No. We need to talk about your quest."

She nodded and he went off. She left his room and quickly run to hers. Thank god there weren't anyone in the halls. She quickly bathed and dressed. She found him in his study like he said he would. He was sitting behind his desk looking a scroll. He didn't raise his head when she entered.

"Come here, I want to show you something." He said.

She walked toward and stood over his shoulder. He turned and pulled her to his lap. She sat there as if it was the most natural thing. She could feel his warm breathe against the side of her neck.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Read it."

She turned her attention to the parchment in front of her. After reading the first line, she became serious. She turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"What is this?"

"It's a scroll I found about the legend of the Shikon no Tama. Read it."

_The Legend of the Shikon no Tama_

_The Shikon no Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls was created by four goddesses. These four goddesses were Naura, Dona, Galadhia, and Alussia. Naura was the goddess of Fire. She lived in the South and her season was summer. Dona was the goddess of metal, the air element. She lived in the West and controlled the forces of gravity. Galadhia was the goddess of Wood. Her season is spring and she lives in the East. Alussia was the goddess of Water. She's the element of life and power. She lives in the north._

_There is also a fifth goddess, Ereka. Ereka is the goddess of Earth. She is both Ying and Ying. She is the center of everything. Ereka was the favorite of both humans and demons. They praise her for giving them food and shelter. They didn't worship the other goddesses as much because they thought that without her, the other four could not exist. The other four goddesses were furious. Out of anger sprang the Jewel of Four Souls. The jewel was to be a gift to both humans and demons. Whoever possesses the jewel would possess powers that rival the gods. _

_The Fates were not happy with this turn of events. As a punishment, the four, as well as Ereka, were turned into humans. They were to live on earth for millennia and only one of pure heart could wish on Shikon no Tama. Ereka was appointed the guardianship of the Shikon no Tama. Before the millennia was over, Ereka died in battle as a mortal and the jewel disappear. It reappeared when the priestess Midoriko was born._

_Some believe that Midoriko was Ereka's reincarnation since the goddess' soul was never reincarnated. It is said that…_

The scroll stopped there since it was missing the end piece.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. However, some of the things the scroll said seem to be true."

She nodded now. The information she learned was helpful but she was still confused.

"So what do I do now?" She thought out loud.

"You need to harness the power of the jewel if you're going to defeat Naraku."

"But I have no idea how to do that"

"Your powers are like white magic. They defend instead of offend. They only reacted when you're in danger. Until you learned to control them at will, you won't succeed in your quest."

She knew that. But she never had any miko training so she didn't know the first thing about miko magic. Her power had a mind on its own and like he said, they only react when she was danger. She had asked Kaede about them and the old priestess had thought her all she knew. But it wasn't enough. Her training with Sesshoumaru had helped her a lot. She could defend herself without relying on anyone else to protect her. She could even create holly arrows with her ki. It took lots of practice but she could do it. And the other day, he taught her how to create energy ball. She wasn't that good since he showed her only once but that was one thing she could use if needed.

"We'll be leaving the castle soon. You need to get ready."

"Alright."

She left the study, deep in thought. She returned her room and started packing. She didn't take any of the kimonos, Sesshoumaru had given her. Instead she packed the clothes she had brought from her time. She changed from the kimono she was wearing into a pair of faded black jeans, a pink short-sleeves tank top and her new running shoes. She put the things she would need in her bag. She then went in search for Sesshoumaru. She needed to ask him a favor before they left. He was still in his study but this time he was writing. She went in.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Can I leave Shippo here with Rin?"

"If you wish."

"Thanks." She said, with a smile.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yes. I just have to say goodbye to Rin."

"I'll meet you in the garden in a few minutes."

"Okay."

She found Shippo and Rin playing in the garden. Jaken was sitting under a three watching over them. When they saw Kagome, the children ran to her. they looked at her clothes and suddenly they knew something was wrong.

"Morning, you two."

"Morning, mama."

"Morning, Kagome-sama."

"Are you two behaving?"

They both nodded.

"Are you leaving, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked.

"Yes. I have to leave. I'm going back to my friends."

"But I don't want you to go." Rin started crying.

"Rin, don't cry. I'm leaving Shippo with you."

"But I want to go with you." Shippo started.

She kneel down in front of them and pulled them both to her. Rin and Shippo were both in tears because their beloved mother-figure was leaving them. What if she didn't come and forgot all about them.

"Listen to me. Shikon no Tama is almost completed and Naraku has most of shards. He's getting stronger and I can't let him get any more of the shards. I know he won't dare come back to the western lands. So you will be safer here and you know I have to fight him. I have no choice."

They nodded.

"I will come back for you as soon as this is over. You know I will never leave you." She said to Shippo.

"Okay."

"I want you to be on your best behavior while I'm gone. I want you to take care of each other, okay?"

"You can count on me, Mommy."

"Me too, Kagome-sama."

"I know. You've grown up so much. I'm so proud of you. Both of you."

They hugged each other.

"I'll come back as soon as possible. I promise."

Sesshoumaru found her in the garden. She stood up.

"Bye, you guys." She said.

"Bye." Both Rin and Shippo.

They ran off to find Jaken. She turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"I'm ready to go."

He gave her his hand and she took it. He pulled her closer to him and summoned his youki cloud. Moments later, they were flying high up in the clouds. Neither said a word. They were both thinking about the reactions of her friends, especially Inuyasha when she told them that Sesshoumaru would be joining their group. She knew it was not going to be pretty but if Inuyasha could invite his lover to join their group then so could she. After all, Sesshoumaru was her lover now.

**Author's note**: I know that's not the story of the Shikon no Tama but I need this legend to work for what i have in store for later.

you know the drill. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update. So keep them coming and thank you for the ones you left for the last chapter. You guys rock m/


	11. Rebirth of a Goddess

**Chapter X: Rebirth of a Goddess…**

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived at Inuyasha's forest, night had already fallen. The sky was filled with dark clouds, promising rain soon. Sesshoumaru slowly set her down on her feet and she reluctantly let go of him. The chilly blew and she shivered. She took off her bag and retrieved a sweatshirt. After putting it on, she turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"I guess we better go." She said.

"We need to find shelter before the rain starts."

She nodded. She followed since she didn't where to go. Since he was a natural hunter, she could safely assume that he knew where he was going. They walked for a few more minutes before finding a cave. The cave was small but dried. They could both sit comfortably. The front of the cave was hidden by vines. They sat in the back of the cave. While they were walking, Kagome had gathered some wood so they were able to build a fire. No sooner had they gotten comfortable, the sky opened up.

Kagome stared at the fire not knowing what to say. She was thankful for the rain but that had only delayed the inevitable. Sooner or later, she was going to have to face her friends. She didn't know what she was going to say to them. She was dreading the moment she had to come face to face with Inuyasha. She could just see it. Inuyasha was not going to be happy with Sesshoumaru's presence. She knew he was going to pick a fight with him and though Sesshoumaru had promised not too attacked her friends, he will defend himself. Oh! This was going to be a disaster.

There was also the matter of the scroll. She wondered if she should tell her friends about it. She was definitely going to have to talk Kaede about it. Maybe, the old miko would know something. She desperately needed to get things cleared out. She needed to know how much of these things she could trust. This journey wasn't supposed to be this difficult. She was only supposed to gather the shards and put the jewel back together and let that be it. Then again, she wasn't supposed to sleep with Inuyasha's brother either; never mind falling in love with in. Kagome had to hand it to herself. She really knew how to take a simple thing and make complicated.

"Miko?"

She stopped her mind rambling when Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Ummm…"

"What are you going to tell your friends."

"About what?"

'Yeah, Kagome, play stupid.' She thought. He cocked his head. His _**do-I-have-to-say-it**_ look told her exactly what he was referring to.

"Oh! I don't really know. I figure I'd tell them when the time is right."

"When would that be?"

"As soon as I figure out what exactly happen between us."

He was silence for a minute.

"And what is between us?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out. If there are something us, that is."

"Do you want to have something between us?"

"I…uh…"

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm just so confused right now."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help clear things up."

Did she dare say it? Did she dare ask him?

"Why did you sleep with me?" She asked, blushing.

"Because I wanted you."

"Oh!"

"I still want."

He pulled her close to him. She raised her head and met his lust-filled eyes. Kagome gasped at the intensity of the passion burning in the Taiyoukai's eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. She brushed her lips with his. He responded to her kiss with the same amount of passion. With his arms around her waist and hers wrapped around his neck, they kissed with burning passion and deep love for each other. They did love each other even though they hadn't said it yet.

She snuggled deeper in her lover's embrace; thinking that Sesshoumaru was so warm and cuddly. She giggled.

"What do you find so amusing?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nothing."

He didn't respond but continued to nuzzle her neck. She snuggled deeper against him. His tail curled around her to keep her warm.

Her dream was quite confusing that night. She saw herself sitting in a field overlooking a lake. She wasn't sure what she was doing here but she felt like she had to be there. A few minutes must have passed before she felt a presence. Behind her stood a woman. Her hair was almost the same shade as Kagome's but hers was really dark blue. It was longer. It reached all the way to her butt. She had a braid on each side of her face while the rest was bellowing behind her. As she come closed, Kagome was shocked to see that the dream woman looked so much like her. Her eyes were midnight blue like hers. The only things that distinguished between the two were the sunburst on her forehead and the Elvin ears. Her outfit was really revealing. She wore the shortest black mini-skirt Kagome had ever seen but the back was longer than the front. Two belts were looped across her waist. The top part of her outfit only covered her breasts and left nothing to the imagination. She also wore black boots. A bow and quiver full of arrows were tied to her back.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered.

"You know who I am?" she said.

"Ereka?" She ventured.

"You are correct, Kagome. I am Ereka."

"You really exist?"

"Well yes, technically."

"What do you mean?"

"What you see in front of is nothing but a memory. I live within you, Kagome. I am you."

"Is that why we look so much alike?"

"Yes."

"But I thought I was Kikyou's reincarnation."

"You were both my reincarnations but Kikyou died before my memories were awaken."

"So why now? Why is this happening now?"

"You need me Kagome. You need to remember of our past. Your past. The power of Shikon no tama is yours to control but you have to remember how."

"But how do I remember?"

"Our sisters."

"Sisters?"

"Yes, summon our sisters. Do it soon or the past is bound to repeat itself."

With that cryptic message, Ereka disappeared and for the rest of the night, she slept soundlessly and dreamlessly.

When she woke, Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. She packed her stuff and walked out of the cave. It was still sunny but everything was still wet the rain. She found a small pound and decided to freshen up. She brushed her teeth and then washed her face. And that's how, Sesshoumaru found her, precariously perched over the pond.

"Miko…"

All he got for an answer was a squeak then a splash. Then Kagome immerged from the water and glared at him.

"Why did you do that for?"

She got out of the water. She was shivering from the morning's cold air.

"Now what am I going to wear. These were my last clean close until I go home."

He restrained himself from laughing. He soundlessly removed his armor and took off the top layer of his kimono.

"Here. Wear this. It'd keep warm."

She was a little surprise but took the garment nonetheless.

"Thanks."

They turned their back from each other while she dressed and he put back his armor.

"Are you ready to go, Kagome?"

"Mmmm…Yes."

They resumed their journey shortly after. They decided to walk instead of flying. She has missed her friends especially Sango, her sister. She couldn't wait to see her. She had so much to tell her and she was sure Sango had things to tell her as well.

They arrived at the village around noon but the greeting they get was not the one she had anticipated. What she got instead was an arrow coming straight to her. She knew she should move and get out of the way but she seemed to be frozen in place. Sesshoumaru must have sensed it and was in front of her in a flash. He blocked the arrow with his sword, Tokijin. The arrow collided with the metal and disintegrated.

"Inuyasha…" She yelled.

"What do you want, wench?"

"Why are you attacking us?"

"Feh…"

"Sit."

The hanyou crashed on the ground. Kikyou went to him at once and helped him once the spell wore off, which was quick compared to the other times she sat. She decided not to question this new turn of events. If she thought that Inuyasha was going to give up just like that, she was in for major disappointment. As soon as he regained his balance, he unleashed his ultimate attack, the wind scar. He seemed to have forgotten that Kagome was standing in front to Sesshoumaru. By the time, he realized his mistake, it was too late. His brother, who had shielded Kagome with his body, was flung back with the force of the attack and since Kagome was behind him, she went with him. She crashed against the tree a second before Sesshoumaru's body crashed against hers.

All Kagome heard before she fainted was Sango calling her name and Inuyasha swearing.

Once the smoke had cleared, the Inu-Tachi, meaning Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, approached the two. They were both lying on the ground, unmoving. They were both bleeding profusely. Sesshoumaru had a large gash on his chest. Kagome was bleeding from her shoulder where the spike in Sesshoumaru had pierced her flesh. They had a barrier around them and it looked as if nothing could penetrate it. From their point of view, they could see that Sesshoumaru's wounds were healing. His demonic powers were mending the gash. They watch as the wound healed itself until nothing was left but the memory of it. The barrier flickered and his eyes opened. They were blood red. The stripes on his face and hands were jagged. His fangs lengthened and his claws dripped with poison. The Inu-Tachi back away. They knew what he was capable of when he was on this state. His demonic aura flared about him as he stood up.

With a growl, he lunged at Inuyasha. The two brothers' blades clashed. They fought with blind fury, inflicting wounds upon the other. It was clear that they weren't going to stop until one of them was lying dead on the ground. They were both oblivious to what was going on with the woman they were fighting for.

Kagome's wounds were healing. Whether it was due to her healing power or something else, no one knew but her powers were getting out of control. It formed a barrier around her until all they could see was a giant pink ball. A piercing cry broke the silence. The fighting warriors finally took notice to what was happening around them. Kikyou took that opportunity to fire another arrow and struck Sesshoumaru, and stuck him to a tree. Trying to take out the arrow proved futile since it only burned his hand. She fired another arrow but he was able to block with a barrier. His powers were rapidly draining. He needed to remove the arrow before it drained him of all his strength and consumed his flesh. Another scream temporarily distract him from his predicament. The energy ball that contained Kagome exploded and her powers swept across the field.

She gently fell down on the ground. She looked alright. She was standing shakily on her legs, looking disoriented. She looked different from the young woman he brought to this forest.

"Sesshoumaru…"

**author's note: The latest. I know i haven't updated in a while so this is for all my patient and awesome reviewers. The next chapter is done also...so bribe me into updating.**


	12. Explanation

**Well here it is, the lastest chapter as promise. You guys left me over twenty-five reviews and as promise (Lots of reviews-quick Update) I update within a week. Now don't you guys want me to update next week? Well you know what you have to do and I swear to give you an UPDATE BEFORE THANKSGIVING.**

**Chapter XI: Explanations…. **

The onlookers were shocked. What had just happened? What had happen to Kagome? She was the same but different. Her hair was longer. It reached all the way to her bottom. Two stands of it were breaded and tied with gold beads. It was midnight blue on the top but it darkened into black in the middle till the end. Her outfit had changed. She was wearing a short blue skirt that slit high to her waist. It looked more like two piece of fabric held by a gold belt than a skirt. A black leather belt was draped across her waist. Her top was white. A metal chest plate with a sunburst and intricate patterns covered her top. She had white stocking and black knee-high boots with multiple buckles. Her arms were covered with dark blue no-finger-gloves. The top of the gloves were help by gold bands. Two gold armbands adorned each of her arms. A quiver full of arrows and a bow were tied to her back.

Her facial features haven't changed that much though. Her eyes were still the same color as before except now she has a sunburst on her forehead and her ears were like Sesshoumaru's ears. She was quite a sight to behold.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered again.

She moved toward him once she got her footing. She was going to pull out the arrow when another one whizzed pass her. She turned to see Kikyou, arrow ready to fire.

"I won't hesitate." Kikyou said.

"Give it your best shot."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru once more and pulled out the arrow. He fell in her arms. The Taiyoukai had lost too much blood. He was barely breathing as it was. She lowered him to the ground and placed his head on her lap.

"He won't survive, anyway." Kikyou said.

She herself wasn't feeling too well but she had to heal Sesshoumaru right now if she wanted him to live. She pressed her palms to his chest, forcing her chi into him. His demonic powers rejected it at first but he was too weak to put up much of a fight. His wounds healed quickly and soon he opened his eyes.

"Hey." She said.

He sat up just in time for her to fall in his arms. The strain of her transformation and healing him had obviously taken its toll on her. Looking around, he saw her friends, the demon slayer and the perverted monk, watching them with interest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what happen to Kagome?"

That was a good question. One he didn't know the answer to and he hated not knowing. His best guess was that she had finally gain controlled her powers but that wouldn't produce such a change in her, would it? From her proximity to him, he could feel her power pulsing under her skin. It was raw, untamed, and barely contained. He gathered her in his arms and left. He didn't bother provide them with any answers and besides he didn't have any answers.

He didn't have enough energy to return to the palace. He would just have to go one of the royal retreats. He had several of them. They were placed strategically all over the Western Lands. They provided a place for him to recover after battles and just to be alone. If he remembered correctly, they should be half an hour from here. They were protected with concelling spells so that only he knows where they are and how to get in.

The small castle was empty when he got there. Not that he was expecting anyone to be there. The only people that were ever here were the demons he hired to keep the place clean. He never needed company so he never bothered to get any live-in servants like with the Western Castle. He brought her to the bedroom and laid her on it. He soon collapsed next to her.

They slept for two days straight. They woke on the third day in the mid morning. Sesshoumaru was the first to rise. His memories were a little fuzzy but he soon remembered where he was and how he got there. He found Kagome sleeping peacefully next to him. She was still the same as she was after the battle with Inuyasha three days ago. He finally got a good look at her. He had noticed the changes her transformation had left but now he got to see the subtle changes. The ones no one would notice unless they were looking.

Her eyelashes were longer and brushed against her cheeks. Her frame was slightly smaller and her skin was paler compare the sun-kissed tan she had before. Her breasts were bigger. Not that he was complaining but he wanted to know what happen to her. What happen to trigger this change in her? He needed answers and it looked as if he wouldn't get any until she woke up. In the meantime, he needed to bathe. Dried blood and dirt clung to his skin and hair. He hated feeling dirty.

When he returned, his companion was awake. She was sitting on the bed, confused. She turned her head as he entered the room.

"I see that you're awake."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"Would you like to bathe?" he said.

She nodded. She got out of the bed. She was almost out of the door when she turned back to him.

"What happen to me, Sesshoumaru?"

"Bathe then we will talk."

She nodded and left in direction of the hot spring. He went to the closet in search of new clothes. He found none. At least not what he was looking for. He didn't find any armor or his usual white kimono. Instead, there was a sleeveless black gi and black pants. He made a mental to have more clothes and armors brought here as he dressed. He put on is black boots to complete the attire. Since he didn't have his armor, his swords were tied to his hips with his obi. His hair was still damp but it will dry eventually.

And now that he had solved the hygiene problem, there remained the small matter of food. They needed nourishment. They haven't eaten since they left the castle four days ago. He knew she must be famish. He was hungry. He decided before they could talk, they would need to eat first.

He didn't find anything edible in the house so he went hunting. He didn't kill anything. He found some fruits instead and brought them back. She was out of her bath by now and dressed in the same barely decent outfit minus her armor. He showed her the food he got and they ate in silence.

After their meager lunch, Sesshoumaru asked her to come with him. They went to the tiny library of the castle. It wasn't as big as the one at his home but it served its purpose.

"Do you wish to tell me what happen now?" He asked.

"I had a dream last night."

"What about?"

"In my dream I was sitting by a lake when a woman came. She said she was Ereka but she said she was only a memory. She said if I want to control my powers, I have to remember her past, my past."

"Umm…it's just as I suspected."

"What do you mean?"

"After reading the scrolls, I thought that you might be Ereka but I was not certain."

"What didn't you say something?"

"As I said. I wasn't certain."

She sighed.

"So what happened to you?"

"Ereka. She did this."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. When I got injured, I heard her. She said that we have to merge and become one."

"So you merge with her?"

"Well sort of. I remember a few things from her past, well, my past but not everything."

"How do you gain the rest of your memory?"

"I have to do a summoning."

"And who are you summoning."

"My sisters."

He looked at her skeptically.

"I don't know all the details. All she said was that I have to summon her sisters if I wanted to remember and gain control of her powers. From what I remember from her past is that every time she died and get reincarnated, her powers are stripped and given to her sisters."

"What do you remember from your past?" he asked.

"As you know, after the creation of the Shikon no Tama, the four elementals, as well as Ereka were banished and turned into mortals for a millennia. After the time period was over, my sisters were made deities again except me."

"Why?"

"I died in battle."

"You have reincarnated many time even after your punishment was over."

"Yes, I have. More times then my sisters have."

"Why weren't you made deity once more?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. It might have been something I had done. I don't know."

She hugged herself and shivered. Sesshoumaru must have notice the action because he inquired.

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing…everything."

Till now, he had remained standing. He sat next to her and took her in his arms, forcing to look in his eyes.

"Talk to me." He whispered softly.

He wasn't the emotional type and most of the time, he didn't know how comfort a woman. Emotions didn't come easy to him; especially after spending half of his lifetime trying to suppress them. But at the same time, he knew she needed to vent.

"Kagome…"

She stifled before breaking into tears. She sobbed softly against his chest. He held her and comforted her as best he could. He hated seeing a woman crying. It made him feel powerless, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop the flow of tears except waiting till she was done venting her frustration.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." She said.

"It's alright. Are you ready to talk to me now?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell me what's gotten you all teary-eyed."

"I'm just frustrated and confused."

"That's understandable. You've been through a lot."

"It's not just that. It's just…"

"What?"

"I don't know. Since I came here, I've been told that I was nothing but Kikyou's reincarnation; a copy. And to find out that I'm some hotshot goddess from the past. I just don't what to make out of all this things. I don't know how to act."

"Just be yourself."

"That's just it. I don't know who I am anymore. I thought I was Kagome but that changed and I became Kikyou's copy and now suddenly I'm Ereka."

He put his fingers under her chin and brought her gaze to meet his.

"You're all this and more. You're a friend to my idiotic half brother, the demon and the perverted monk. A mother to your kit, Shippo. A role model to Rin."

"And what am I to you."

"A friend, a lover, and a woman I wouldn't mind mating with."

"Are you saying that because I'm goddess now?"

He pushed her away but still kept her on his lap.

"I slept with you when you were human, did I not."

"I know. I was just teasing."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"We have to go back to Inuyasha's forest."

"And why would I wish to that?"

"Because something is wrong with Inuyasha."

"What do you think so?"

"I felt it when he attacked us. Something is wrong with him. When I sat him, the spell wore off quicker than usual. I think Kikyou has done something to him."

"That's no concern of mine."

"Please, Sesshoumaru. We can leave as soon as I found out what's wrong with him."

"Alright. But if he attacks us, we're living."

"I promise."

She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks. She retrieved her armor and her weapons before joining him outside. They flew to Inuyasha's forest while Kagome prayed that they didn't get the same greeting as last time. And thanks Kami, she didn't. Inuyasha and Kikyou weren't there when they arrived. She found Sango polished her boomerang and while Miroku meditating close by. Sango stood up when she saw them. Sesshoumaru let Kagome down and she ran to hug her sister.

"Sango."

"Kagome, sister, are you alright? We were so worried about you."

"I'm fine. I will explain everything. Where's Inuyasha?"

"Right here, wench."

She turned around and sure enough Inuyasha was standing a few feet away from her with Tetsusagai drawn.

"Are you going to attack me again, Inuyasha?" She asked.

He snorted. He walked toward him. What had happen to her friend? Why was he attacking her when he had sworn to protect her? What had changed? Okay, a lot had changed but Inuyasha had never broken a promise before so why now? And then she saw it. The answer to all of her questions was right in front of her, or rather around his neck. The enchanted necklace she had put around his neck was replaced by another one.

"How did you remove that necklace? You shouldn't have been able to." She whispered.

"I didn't. Kikyou did and replace it with this one."

"Why?"

An eerie laughter came from the forest. The small group turned to look at Kikyou.

"What don't I show you?" she said. Turning to Inuyasha, she said, "Sit."

Instead of obeying to the spell, he did the opposite. He attacked Kagome with the wind scar. But his time she was prepared for him.

"**_Tinechor_**!"

A barrier rose around her but unlike a normal barrier, this one reflected the attack. The effect temporarily knocked Inuyasha off his feet. She profited of the moment to change the spell on the necklace. When he stood up, he looked at her, strangely.

"What are you looking at?" He said.

A vein popped on her forehead.

"Are you alright."

"Why Wouldn't I be?"

"Good to hear."

She punched him. With a certain satisfaction, she watched him crashed into the ground. Going for Kikyou, she was perplexed when she discovered that the other woman had disappeared.

"What was that for, wench?"

"That was for trying to kill us."

"Us? What are you talking about?"

"You attack me and Sesshoumaru, remember."

"Sesshoumaru?"

He finally noticed that his brother was among them.

"What is he doing here?"

Quickly drawing his sword, he raced toward his brother.

"Sit."

Wham! He crashed and she certainly didn't miss the word bitch that accompanied it. The spell wore off and Inuyasha was able to sit down. She went to him and looked into his eyes.

"If you touch him, I will sit you till you reached the center of the earth."

"Feh."

She stood up straight.

"Now that we understood each other, there are things I need to speak with you guys about."

Author's Note: Well press the little **review button** and get the **next chaper**. and **remember YOU GUYS ROCK m/**


	13. Return to the Castle

**Sorry the spelling and grammar might be off but it was midnight when i was writing this. I know it's not an excuse but i promise that i would update whithin a week and i like to keep my promises. I promised to revise this as soon as i can see straight.**

**Chapter XII: Return to the Castle….**

They sat around the fire with Sesshoumaru far away from them. She knew he didn't feel comfortable with them and neither did her friends. She didn't expect them to accept Sesshoumaru in one day especially since they had never been on the best of terms. Okay, that was an understatement but still getting all of them in the same place without blood spilling was an accomplishment.

Sango had made them dinner. Sesshoumaru had politely refused. She knew he must be hungry since he hasn't eaten much in the past three days. She was worried about him even if he was demon he still need nourishment. She sighed. She knew whatever she said wouldn't changed his mind so she let it go.

She told her friends about what happen. She told them about the scroll, her dreams and what just happen to cause her transformation. She didn't left anything out except her relationship with Sesshoumaru. She still wasn't ready to tell them about that yet. She'd tell them, soon but not tonight.

"Well that's my story." She laughed nervously.

"So how do you summon…your…sisters?" Sango asked.

"I don't know yet. I guess I would need a summoning spell." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Say, Sesshoumaru, do you think that spell book I found in the library would have a summoning spell."

"I suppose. We would have to return to the castle to find out."

"I guess but I wanted to go home first."

"Lady Kagome, may we accompany you?" Miroku said.

"Home?"

"No, to lord Sesshoumaru's castle."

"If he wants."

"Would you ask him?" Sango asked.

"What don't you ask him? I promise he won't bite." She laughed.

Sango glared at her but Kagome just smiled.

"Fine"

It was almost nightfall and they would need to set camp soon and she wanted to go home. She needed to get some more clothes more specifically underwear. She didn't want to walk all over feudal Japan in current outfit without clean panties. She also needed to get a few personal items and some food. She missed her family and she wanted to see them. She wondered how she was going to explain to her mom her transformation. She rather have done and over with as soon as possible.

"Well, I'm going tonight and I'll come tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll see you later."

Sango hugged her and Miroku waved. Inuyasha feh'ed and went back to his sulking.

"Wanna walk with to the well?" She asked Sesshoumaru.

He nodded. They walked in silence till the dry well.

"Would you be staying with the others?"

He shook his head.

"I thought so. Where would you go then?"

"I need to go hunter but I will be here when you returned."

"Okay. I'll try to come back soon."

She kissed his cheeks but he wasn't satisfied with that. He turned his face and captured her lips with his.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded. She then jumped into the well. The familiar light passed by and no time she was home. She climbed out of the well and out of the shrine. She was surprise when she saw that the lights in the house were off. Where was her family? She knew they couldn't have possibly gone to bed this early.

It was as she had suspected. She found a note taped to the door from her mother. Grandpa had gone to a convention for the weekend. Her mother and Souta had gone along to keep him in line. She slimed as she read the note. Her mother had left food and other necessities that she usually took with her to the feudal era. After packing her back with food and other things, she went to her room to get some clothes. She packed a second bag with clothes. She chose a couple of jeans and a few t-shirt but mostly panties and bras. She dumped her dirty clothes in the hamper. She bathed and washed her hair then soaked in the warm water for a while. After changing in her pajamas, she went to bed.

She slept peacefully that night. No dreams or nightmares plagued her rest and when she roused in the morning, she was feeling quite refresh and ready to face another day. She made her bed before she took a quick shower. She dressed a pair of faded blue jeans, a green t-shirt and faded blue denim jacket. She kept her boots on because they looked good with her jeans. She stuffed her chest armor in her bag of clothes and gathered her weapons before she went downstairs. She grabbed a quick breakfast while writing a note for her mother promising to come back soon. She flung her bag of clothes across her shoulders and carried the other one to the shrine. She dropped the yellow bag in first before she jumped after it.

She knew she was coming back sooner than she said she would. She was surprised to find Sesshoumaru waiting for her. He was sitting on a tree branch.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

"Good morning, Kagome."

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to go hunting."

"I did and now I'm done."

"Oh, well. Let's go back to camp, shall we?"

He jumped down and landed silently on his feet.

"Sesshoumaru?'

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if my friends go to the western lands with us? I promise to keep them in line."

"I suppose it'd be alright."

"Great. Thanks."

"Think nothing of it."

Her friends were already up when they arrived at camp.

"Good morning, lady Kagome, lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku said.

Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru only nodded.

"Morning, guys."

"Morning, Kagome."

"Are you guys ready to go?" She asked.

"Go where, Lady Kagome?"

"To the Western Lands."

"Sure." Sango said.

Miroku nodded.

"Inuyasha? Are we coming with us?"

"Whatever."

"Great. Let's get going."

Kirara transformed into her bigger form. Sango asked Kagome if she wanted her to carry one of her bag. She gave him the yellow since the other black one had her clothes in it. Sango and Miroku rode Kirara. Sesshoumaru offered his hand to Kagome and she took it. He formed his youki cloud at their feet and sat with Kagome on his lap. The Taiyoukai didn't miss the look of anger that crossed his half-brother's face. He smirked and Inuyasha growled. Kagome didn't hear it if she did she showed no sign of it.

Their journey was done is silence. Well not completely. Kagome was deep in conversation with Sesshoumaru about the summoning. Miroku and Sango were talking about god knows what but if she had to take a guess, she'd say that it was about her and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was in front and sulking by himself.

They arrived at the castle mid afternoon. As soon as Sesshoumaru put her down, Kagome was attacked by two energy balls.

"Kagome-sama."

"Mama, you're back."

While Shippo attacked her with questions, Rin ran to her father-figure and attached herself to his leg.

"Hi Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin missed you."

"Hello, Rin. How are you?"

"Rin is well. Are you well, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I'm fine, Rin. Where's Jakken?"

The little toad demon came running from the castle.

"I'm here, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Prepare rooms for our guests."

"Hai, my lord."

"I have work to do. I'll see you all at dinner."

He left them standing and went inside.

"Asshole." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha, don't swear in front of Shippo."

"He didn't even hear me."

It was true. Shippo didn't hear him since he was busy talking with Miroku.

"Come on, I'll show inside."

They met with Jakken I half way. He grudgingly showed them to their room all the while murmuring about filthy humans. Rin threatened to tell Sesshoumaru and he was silent. Sango's room was across Kagome's. Miroku and Inuyasha's rooms were at the end of the hall.

"I have to go to the library. Send Rin or Shippo to find me if you need me."

They nodded and she left them. On her way out, she heard Rin and Shippo offered to gave them a tour of the castle. Inuyasha refused and slammed the door in their faces but Sango and Miroku accepted.

She went to the library as she said she would after she dropped her bag of clothes in her room. She wanted to find that book again. She was hoping there might be a summoning spell in there. She desperately wanted to put an end to this goddess mystery and go back to the way things were before. She was a little anxious though. What if she didn't like the way things turned out? What if she didn't like being a goddess? And also when she performed the summoning, she would gain the rest of her memory and remembered why she wasn't made a deity after her punishment was over. Did she really want to know what she did?

She sighed. Of course she wanted. She didn't care about whatever it is she had done. Whatever it was, she must have had a good reason to do. It took a while for to find the damn book. The servants must have placed back to where it belonged since she had left it lying around.

She flipped through looking for anything that looked like a summoning spell. She didn't find anything. To say that she was frustrated was an understatement. She looked around for more books. Surely, there were more than one spell books in the entire library. Kagome turned the library upside down and still she didn't find a single book with a summoning spell.

When Sesshoumaru entered the library, he was momentarily stunned. His beloved books were thrown all over the floor and piled of top of each other. And Kagome was still skimming through the rest.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru."

"What are you searching?"

"A spell. I can't find one."

"Did you look in the miko spell book?"

"Yes, but I didn't find anything."

He sighed in frustration.

"Come with me."

"What about the library?"

"I'll send someone to fix it."

She followed him to his study.

"Sit." He ordered.

She did as he asked and sat down. He searched around his shelf for a few minutes before he found he was looking for.

"Here. This might help you."

He handed her scroll. It contained the instructions that she needed. It told of what she needed but no spell.

"There's no spell in here."

Sesshoumaru was sitting behind his desk once more. He raised his head and looked at her.

"Then write one."

"You want me to write a spell?"

"Yes, if you need one, write one."

"I can't write a spell."

"Why not."

"Because my rhyming sucks."

He handed her a piece of paper and writing tools.

"Then I wish you luck."

She glared at him but he just smirked.

"You know, this is all your fault." She said.

"And why am I being blamed for this?"

"Well since I met you, well rather since you made me that crazy offer, my life had turned upside down."

Suddenly he was by her side, whispering in her ears.

"Would you have me turn it upside up again."

He nuzzled her neck and gently laid kisses there."

"Mmmm…"

He hoisted her up and pulled close to his body. His left arm around her waist and his right held her face close to his. He captured her lips with his and gave her a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled in their mouth, battling for dominance. He let his hand explored her luscious body, down her ribcage, and over the flat plane of her belly. He caressed her stomach before bringing his hands back up to cup her full pert breasts. She moaned as he ran his fingers over her erect nipples. He rolled the little peaks between his fingers, never breaking their kiss. He continued playing with her breasts while she touched his chest. He felt her dainty little fingers running across his chest, teasing his male nipples through the fabric of his clothes. He moaned and finally broke the kiss. She took the opportunity to kiss his jaw and nibbled on his earlobes.

She kissed his neck and collarbone. After some difficulties, she finally untied his sash. He heard his sword fell on the ground but he paid no mind to them. He just concentrated on the pleasure she was giving him. His haori fell around them and she trailed her lips down his muscled chest. She sucked on his nipples then flicked them with her tongue. He groaned out loud. Kagome ran her hand down and pushed down his hakamas. Once she got those off, she wrapped her small fingers around his shaft. She started pumping his erection up and down.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was going to explode. He wanted her so badly and if he didn't join with her soon, he would explode. He gently pried her hand away form his aching member. She looked at him, confused. He kissed her in explanation. He made quick work of her clothes and soon she was standing in font of him in all her glory. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He couldn't wait anymore. He held her waist and slipped his aching flesh into her hot core. They both groaned.

Their lovemaking was hard and fast. It felt too long since they loved each other so intimately. His thrusts were hard, deep, and fast. And before long, they both tumbled over the edge in an explosive climax. They stayed like that until their erratic breathing returned to normal. Sesshoumaru let Kagome down slowly until her feet touched the floor.

"You know that's not what I meant." She said.

"Are you complaining, my lady?"

"Never."

He kissed her slowly.

"We need to bathe. It'd be diner time soon."

She nodded.

Author's Note: A promise is a promise is a promise. the lastest chapter. I know i was suppose to update on tuesday but i had to get ready to go home for thanksgiving. This is my gift for to you guys. Hope you enjoyed and i'm going to bed. i'm exhausted. and don't forget to review.


	14. Summoning

**Chapter XIII: Summoning….**

Kagome woke up in her own bed in the western castle. She didn't remember getting there. She had fallen asleep in Sesshoumaru's study after dinner last night. Someone, most likely Sesshoumaru, had brought her to her room. If it was Sesshoumaru that brought her up last night, why didn't he take her to his room? That's where she usually slept since the night they first made love. She didn't spend more time on the matter since there was an incessant knocking on her door.

"Come in." She yelled.

A young maid came in.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome."

"Morning."

"Lord Sesshoumaru asked that you meet him in the dojo."

"Alright. Thank you."

The maid nodded and left the room. Kagome was sure that Sesshoumaru wanted to train with her so she dressed accordingly. She met with Sesshoumaru in the dojo. He was also dressed in training garb.

"Morning, Sess."

He raised his eyebrow at the nickname and she just smiled.

"What are we doing this morning?" She asked.

"I want to see the limits of your powers."

"Oh!"

Picking up a katana, Kagome readied herself for battle. She was in defensive stance this time. Usually Sesshoumaru would have her attacked him but to today she wanted to do something different. She wanted to see if she could hold her own against the Taiyoukai. He interpreted her moves and soon their fight was taken outside.

Kagome was impressed with her progress. A couple of months ago, she didn't even know how to hold a katana properly but now she could fight with one as if she had been using it all her life. Even with the little bit of memories from her past lives, she knew that a bow and arrows had always been her weapon of choice. She knew spells and how to manipulate her ki to form energy barriers and balls. But using other weapons for combat wasn't her strongest skills.

Another thing that she noticed was that her senses were sharper. She could hear far better than she used to. Everything seemed to be clearer. Apparently Sesshoumaru had also noticed because his movements were quieter and quicker. And suddenly, she found herself being flung against a tree.

"Kagome…" She turned her head to find the worried faces of her friends.

"Watch out." Sango said.

She barely missed Sesshoumaru's next attack.

"Pay attention. Have you forgotten that we're training?"

"Sorry."

"Hn!"

They went back to their training and Kagome made sure she was focus during the whole time. When they finally stopped, it was almost noon. Kagome was exhausted but she was proud her performance and obviously so was Sesshoumaru.

"You've improved."

She beamed.

"Your speed and reflexes have improved. Your attention span, however, could some improvement."

She pouted but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks, Sess."

"What do you insist on calling me that ridiculous name."

"Because it's too much trouble to say Sesshoumaru."

"But that is my name."

"I know. But saying Sess is so much is easier and besides it's really cute."

Afterwards, she returned to her chamber for a bath. She ate lunch with Shippo, Rin, Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru weren't there. The latter was in his study and no one had an idea where the former was. After lunch, it was time for meditation with Youzen. Miroku had decided to join them. Afterward, they went down to the kitchen for a snack. Inuyasha was still nowhere in sight.

Kagome went to the garden searching for Rin and Shippo. Since she came back, she hadn't spent much time with them. She had been too busy trying to solve the mysteries of her past. She found them being the castle in the garden that overlooked a small lake.

"Hi, Rin. Hi, Shippo."

"Hi, mommy."

"Hi, Kagome-sama."

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much you too. I'm been so busy lately."

"It's alright Kagome-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama told us you were busy."

"He did."

"Yep." Shippo chirped.

"When?"

"The other day when we were looking for you."

"Oh!"

She smiled at they beamed back at her.

"So what have you guys been up too lately?"

"Nothing." Rin said.

"I trained with Youzen-sama."

"Have you now."

"Ummm…he showed me this really cool trick."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kagome-sama. It's really cute."

"Cute?"

They both nodded.

"Well, let's see it."

She watched as Shippo did his fox fire trick to envelop himself in blue flame. When the fire died down, a miniature red fox with huge green eyes was staring at her. Kagome gasped. Rin was right. It was cute. She picked it up and hugged him. She must have done it a little too hard because Shippo whimpered.

"Sorry. But you're so cute."

He licked her face and she giggled. She put him down and Shippo changed back.

"You were right. That is a cool trick."

He blushed and giggled.

During the rest of their conversation, Kagome noticed that Rin was as cheery as she usually was. But before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru dropped down in front of them. Rin ran to him as usual and attached herself to his leg.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hi, Rin. Can you and Shippo go play? I need to speak with Sesshoumaru."

Rin and Shippo said goodbye to Kagome and ran to the castle.

"Did you write the spell you needed?"

"Yeah, but it's not really good."

He sighed.

"I wanted to give to these."

He handed her four flat stones. Each a different color with an element symbol engraved on it.

"These are summoning stones. They should help you with your summon."

She nodded.

"When do you wish to do that?"

"I was thinking of doing today."

"Alright. You can do it after dinner."

* * *

They all gathered in Sesshoumaru's study after dinner. Kagome nervously arranged the four stones into a circle. When she was done, she pricked her finger and she dropped a teardrop of blood onto each stone. She then recited the spell she had written. She knew it wasn't the best but that was the best she could come up with. She was still getting use to the idea of being a goddess.

**In this day at this hour,**

**I call upon ancient power**

**Calling forth what is conceal**

**To the light for all to see**

**Summoning Air Elemental, Dona**

**Summoning Fire Elemental, Naura**

**Summoning Water Elemental, Alussia**

**Summoning Wood Elemental, Galadhia**

**The** four stones glowed and suddenly she was engulfed in bright light. When the light finally dispersed, Kagome was surrounded by four females. She was somewhere that looked nothing like Sesshoumaru's study. Everything was hazy except the four women that stood in front of her. They all smiled at her and before she could blink she was groped by four overly excited women.

"Sister..." They all said.

"Uh…I…"

"Oh, sister. We've missed you." One them said.

"Uh…I…I missed you too."

**E**ven though she had no recollection of them. A part of her recognized them. And she knew she had missed them as well.

Once they released she was able to get a good look at them.

"Perhaps, we should introduced ourselves." Another said.

"I would like that." Kagome said.

"My name is Dona, goddess of air and metal."

The air goddess, Dona, as she had introduced herself was dressed in all white. Even her hair was as pure as the snow and seemed to be transparent.

"And I am Galadhia, goddess of wood."

Galadhia was dressed in a soft brown color. She was a brunette with honey colored eyes and a soft smile to match.

"I'm Naura and I am the goddess of fire."

She was a red-head with eyes that matched the sun. Her body was adorned in flaming red silk.

"They call me Alussia, the goddess of water."

Like the other she was dressed to symbolize her element. Soft blue silk covered her petite form. Her hair was a soft baby bleu

"And I'm Kagome."

"We know. You are our baby sister. Your true name is Ereka and you are the goddess of earth."

Once they introductions were taken off, they all sat to talk.

"Where are we?"

"We are somewhere between the mortal realm and the realm of the gods." Naura said.

"I suppose we should get down to business." Dona said.

"Business?" Kagome said.

"Yes, you've summoned us to gain your memories back. Isn't that right sister?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Alright. Let's do it." Galadhia said.

The other three nodded. They each reached out their hand and started whispering. As their chant got louder, an energy ball formed in their hands.

"These are your memories. You confided them to us before you died." Naura said.

The four little energy balls united and formed into one before they were absorbed into her chest. The rest was like watching a movie only this time she was seeing her past lives.

As Ereka, she had died many times and all of them were during battle for the Shikon no Tama. She saw her past selves laughed and cried. She saw them fight for what they believed in. she saw everything but her memories weren't enough to answer one question that had been nagging her.

"I have a question?" Kagome said.

"What is it?" Alussia asked.

"I read a scroll about the creation of the Shikon no Tama. It said after our punishment was over, we were reincarnated into deities. How come I wasn't?"

"Because you didn't want to." Dona said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We don't know. You never said why." Alussia said.

"Oh!"

"Ereka, it's not too late to come with us. We have missed you so much." Dona said.

"Yes. Why do you insist on staying in the mortal realm?"

"I don't know how why but I do know that they need me. I can't let my friends down. They're counting on me to help them defeat Naraku. I have to keep my promise to them."

"You sure that's the only reason you want to stay?" Galadhia asked with a knowing smirk.

She blushed.

"Yeah, you're sure your decision to stay on earth has nothing to do with a silver-haired, amber-eyed demon lord." Galadhia continued.

"Sesshoumaru? What does he have to do with this?"

"You love him, don't you?" Dona said.

"Well, I…"

"Yeah, she does." Naura said.

"Oh! Ereka, don't mind them. They're just teasing. We haven't seen you for a half a century."

"I know…well, now I do."

They laughed.

"We must return to the temples but if you need us just called us." Galadhia said.

"I will."

They hugged her again before they vanished. When Kagome came too, she was lying on her bed. She slowly sat up and stared at the window. The moon was hanging brightly in the sky. She wondered how she got there. She was in Sesshoumaru's study, wasn't she? So what happen that had landed here.

"You're awake, I see."

She turned to face Sesshoumaru. He was standing in the door.

"What happened?"

"You fainted after the spell so I brought here to rest. Your friends had already gone to bed but I'm sure they'll be wanting an explanation and so would I."

She nodded and told him what had transpired during the spell. She told him about all that she had found out. By the time, she was done; they were both lying on her bed. Her head was resting on his shoulder while he ran his clawed hand through her hair.

"Sesshoumaru?"  
"Yes, I know how to get the Shikon no Tama back."

"How."

"Well the jewel is a part of me and vice versa. It's the reason I can sense if it's close enough. But I remembered something I did in the past. I called it and it came to me."

"Explain."

"Well, it's complicated really. But I have a feeling if I'm close enough to sense and if I called it will come to me.

"If what you said is true then you shouldn't have trouble getting the jewel from Naraku."

"Well, I would have to find him first."

"Alright then. We leave tomorrow to look for him."

She nodded. She settled back in him embrace.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Koi."

"Thank. Thank you for all you've done for me and my friends."

"Don't mention. It was my pleasure to help you." He said with a feral grin.

**Author's note: **

**LK**: I know a lot of you want to kill me but if you do, this story would never finish.

**Shadow**: Meaning you can kill her after the story is done.

**LK**: Shut up…

**Kye**: Hope you liked it.

**LK**: And thank you for reading.

**Shadow**: and don't forget to review.


	15. New Allies

**Chapter XIV: New Allies….**

Kagome woke up feeling restless. Something was out of balance but she didn't know what it was. Her instinct told her that something big was going to happen and she needed to be prepared for it. It has been five weeks since she, Sesshoumaru, and her friends left the western castle in search of Naraku. They haven't heard a word concerning his whereabouts. They had heard of few rumors and they had followed on them but they had turn to be nothing but rumors. Kagome was getting anxious. She knew whenever they heard nothing from Naraku; it usually means that he was planning something. It was unlike the hanyou to disappear for that long without a trace.

It was almost dawn and she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She got out of bed, wincing when her feet touch the cold stone floor. They were staying at one of Sesshoumaru mini castles. She found he had more than a few of them. They were spread strategically all over the western lands. She had to admit they came in pretty handy especially since winter was approaching. With a sigh, she stood, reached for her silk robe and wrapped it around her. She slipped on her shoes and quietly left her room. The hallway was deserted; not that she expecting to see anyone awake at the crack of dawn. She walked around the castle for a while; just exploring the empty rooms. Most them were empty and void of furniture. The other ones that were furnished were covered in dust and spider webs. She could tell that it has been a while since anyone had stayed in this place. She found it odd that the rooms they were staying in were cleaned enough and these ones weren't. She brushed off her curiosity; telling herself that it wasn't important how they were cleaned. Once she ran out of room to visit, she returned to hers and sat on the window sill. It was a long way till morning and she could only hope, she'd get tired soon.

"What is it troubling you?" A voice that she knew well asked.

"I can't see sleep."

"I can see that but why can't you sleep."

Sesshoumaru came out of the shadow and sat facing her.

"I don't know. I feel that something is coming."

"Something?"

"Well, I have this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen really soon and I'm afraid that I might be ready for it."

"And what is the nature of that 'something'."

"I don't know. I wish I knew though."

He was silent for a moment.

"I received some news from the Eastern and Southern Lands. And it seems that the hanyou had attacked them less than a week ago. Nothing too damaging but they're worried and had asked for my assistance. I will be visiting the Eastern Lands tomorrow to discuss this matter."

"You're leaving us here?"

"You can accompany me if you wish but I will understand if you wish to remain here and continued with your quest. I shall join you later."

"I want to go with you. I want to know what Naraku is up too."

He nodded. During their talk, Sesshoumaru had sat himself in the settee that was outside on the balcony. His silver head was leaning against the wall and his arms were folded and hidden inside the sleeves of his white sleeping kimono. He looked every bit the regal lord that he was. His head was held high and his posture straight. Confidence, power, intelligence, and not to mention, sex appeal were oozing in waves from the western Taiyoukai. His impassive facial features betrayed nothing. She long guessed that hiding his emotions was second nature to him and he did it sometimes unconsciously. She didn't take any offence in it anymore. He might be able to his expressions but his eyes said all that she needed to know. And at that moment, she couldn't help but fell in love with him all over again. She loved every little thing about the demon lord. His arrogance, his pride and even his aloofness toward others. Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru. And she loved him for that. She couldn't help wondering if he loved her. He once told her that he cared about her. Maybe his feelings for her had deepened during the last few months they had been together. She hoped so. Otherwise, it would be just like what happen with Inuyasha. Except this time, she would lose so much more than just her heart.

Suddenly Kagome sat up straight. She could have sworn she felt the Shikon shards. The feeling was feint but it was definitely there. Sesshoumaru, who had been studying her, noticed when she went rigid.

"Something's wrong?"

"The Shikon no Tama, it's close. I felt it."

"In what direction?"

She pointed in the direction she felt.

"It's moving very slowly."

"Shall we go and see."

She nodded. They didn't go very far. They must have walked for ten minutes before they came upon a clearing. By then, Kagome didn't need to point the way to Sesshoumaru. He could smell the blood. Minutes later, they found Kouga lying in a pool of blood. Kagome rushed to the wolf prince and check his pulse. It was faint but he was alive. She wanted the extent of his wounds but he was covered in blood and she didn't have her first aid kit with her.

"Sesshoumaru, help me with him, please."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my friend."

He nodded and grudgingly picked up the wolf prince. His face showed his disgust. No he was covered in blood. They arrived at the castle in record time. He put the wolf demon in a room and left him with Kagome. He needed a bath.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome went to get her first aid kit and a bowl of water. She returned to the room and washed Kouga as best as she could, given the circumstances. She disinfected his wounds afterwards and bandaged him up.

* * *

Like he had planned, Sesshoumaru left the following day for his meeting with the southern and northern lords. He told her that he would be back in two days, no later than three. She had to admit that she missed him. Even if it had been only two days since she saw him. She was worried about him. She didn't want to have another meeting with Naraku and get hurt again.

The next few days were back to normal. Kouga was back on his feet. His wounds were healed completely but he was still sore. Kagome had advised him to stay in bed to regain his strength.

"So what happen to you, mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"None of your business, Inu-Trasha."

"Why you…"

"Children…"Kagome warned.

They both fell silent.

"But really Kouga, what happened?"

"Naraku sent a couple of his minions after me to get the jewel shards. I wasn't there when but they somehow managed to find my den and kill most of my people. Few manage to escape but they were wounded so they might not live long. I managed to kill some of them but some got away."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Kouga was sad. She didn't think she ever saw the wolf prince sad. He always had a cocky grin plasted on his face.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself for it. I'm sure you would have done something if you could."

"People are dying because of the Shikon no Tama. I'm the guardian of the jewel therefore it's my responsible to put an end to all this."

"Kagome…" Sango said.

Sango wrapped her arms around her adoptive sister.

"Naraku is more powerful than anyone in all Japan. How do you plan to stop him?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know yet but I have to do something. I don't want anyone else to die."

"His powers have grown. The hanyou has an army now. He planned to take over all the lands. And I'm afraid that he might be able to do just that if he's not stop."

"The wolf prince is right."

The whole turned to face the western lord. He was covered in blood and was leaning heavily against the door.

"Sesshoumaru?"

She pressed her palms against his chest and healed him. Unlike the first time she healed him, his demonic powers didn't react.

"Thanks." He murmured low enough for her to hear.

She nodded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I made the acquaintance of some of Naraku's goons."

"Oh! Are you alright?"

"This Sesshoumaru's alright but I require a bath."

She laughed

"All of you meet me in the study. I have a few matters that I need to address."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He left and she returned to her friends. Inuyasha was looking her suspiciously.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha."

Her relationship with Inuyasha was a bit strained. They were awkward with each other. She knew that Inuyasha was aware that his brother was her lover. She could tell that he didn't like it but he didn't say anything. Whether it was in fear of his brother or her scorn, she didn't know. She was grateful that he didn't go out of his way to pick fight with Sesshoumaru. In fact, those two avoided each other like the black plague.

"No, I was just wondering why your power never react to my bastard of a brother the way it reacted to other demons."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been wondering the same thing, lady Kagome." Miroku added.

"Yeah! Kagome-nee-chan, that's the second time you've healed him." Sango pointed out.

"How come your powers never purified the bastard?"

"Don't call him a bastard. And to answer your question I don't know."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that he's your lover?" Kouga asked.

Just leave it to Kouga to be blunt about things.

"I mean wouldn't it suck if you purified him when you're trying to make love to him?"

Kagome blushed.

"Shut up, you many wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous that she chose the better brother."

"You fucking…"

"Sit…and Kouga, stop provoking him."

Kouga laughed and Inuyasha swore.

"Sesshoumaru wants us to meet him in his study."

They all nodded. On their way out, Sango pulled Kagome aside.

"I don't care what they say about Sesshoumaru-sama as long as you're happy. But if he hurt you, I'll introduce him personally Hiraikotsu."

Kagome giggled then hugged her friend.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Alright, let's not keep him waiting?"

The meeting with Sesshoumaru was short. As was expected the Taiyoukai was quick and to the point. He told them what he had found out from the other lords. He told her that they were planning on attacking Naraku before he caused any more damage to their lands. He had sent words to his own men to assemble.

"You have an army?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, But I usually have no use for it."

"It's necessary for a lord with as much lands as Sesshoumaru-sama to have an army as a way of protection." Kouga said.

"It used to be father's army. When Sesshoumaru inherited the western lands, he inherited the army."

"Correct. They would be waiting for my orders at the eastern palace in a week."

He dismissed them soon after he told them they'd be leaving for the eastern lands tomorrow early. With a sigh, Kagome made her way to her room. On the way, she was stopped by Kouga.

"I want you to remove the Shikon shards from my legs."

"Are you sure? Won't you need to fight?"

"I might but you have better need for them. If we have any hope of defeating Naraku, you'll need all the shards."

She nodded.

"All right."

She bent down and held out her hands. The jewel shards that were embedded in his skin glowed before coming out and gently rest in her palm. She purified the shards but before she could put them in the little battle around her neck, they sink in her skin. Soon after, she felt weird. It was as if the jewel shard had dissolved and fused with her blood. She was genuinely taken aback. That had never happen before. She was even more startled when the rest of the shards started glowing. They slipped from the little jar and disappeared in her flesh. She felt the same thing as before. Kagome was confused. What the heck was going on with these shards?

Kouga had watched all this with morbid fascination. He didn't what he was supposed to think.

"Kagome, what just happened?"

"Uh…please excuse me. I need to speak with my sisters."

"Sisters?"

"It's a long story."

"Does it have anything to do with your appearance?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you right now. I have to go. I'll see you in the morning."

She disappeared inside her room and left him standing there. He shrugged before he made his way to the room he was given.

Kagome, as soon as she got to her room, went straight to her back. She found the four stones Sesshoumaru had given her. She did the same thin as before and in an instant, her sisters were standing in front of her.

"Sister, is something wrong?" Naura asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You looked as if you've been given a death sentence." Galadhia said.

"I…something weird just happened."

"What?"

"When I touch the Shikon shards, it was absorbed into my skin. Afterwards, I had this weird feeling that it had fused with my blood."

"Well of course, Ereka. The Shikon no Tama is part of you. Now that you have most of your powers back, the easier it'd be to collect the rest of the shards."

"But Naraku has them. Kouga told me that he has an army and he'd be attacking any time now."

"Well, then you need to be ready for that. You know that you can not let him win."

"I know but sometimes I wish I didn't have to fight. I don't want to lose anyone close to me."

Dona and Alussia, who had stayed quiet till now, hugged her close and she relished in the comforting embrace.

"Don't worry, sister. You'll be fine. We know you can do it. We believe in you."

"Could you help me then? Could you help me fight?"

"No, we can't." Galadhia said.

"We're not allowed to meddle in mortal's affairs."

"The fates won't allow it."

"I understand."

"Fear not, sister. Everything will turn out alright."

"After all, you have your lover on your side."

**Author's note: I don't even know what to say.**


	16. Battle for Sesshoumaru's Heart, Part I

**Chapter XV: ** **Battle**** for Sesshoumaru's Heart… **

Once again, the Inu-Tachi, Sesshoumaru and now Kouga found themselves on the road. This time they were heading to the Eastern Lands. It was common knowledge and as well as expected that Kagome would fly with Sesshoumaru on his Youkai cloud. Sango and Miroku were flying not far behind with Kirara. Kouga and Inuyasha were left jumping up from trees to trees. They were moving very fast and Sesshoumaru had predicted that they would arrive at their destination within two days.

Most of their travel was done silently. When they stopped to set up camp, the Inu-Tachi interacted with each other. Kouga often joined them. Sesshoumaru stayed out of it. He would sit and listen and sometimes he just went off by himself. Kagome didn't blame him. She understood that he needed to get adjusted to all of this.

Sesshoumaru was a solitary person by nature. He did things his way and now he had to adjust to being part of a group. Not that he ever considered himself being part of the Inu-Tachi. After all, he was still Sesshoumaru. He might be in love with a ningen but that didn't mean he didn't hate the rest of them. Well, the monk and the Taijiya, he could tolerate. He still hated his half-brother's gut and he had to refrain himself from killing the mangy wolf every time he called Kagome his woman.

Two days later, they were almost at their destination. They set camp for the night not too far from the Eastern lands and Sesshoumaru was expecting them to arrive at the there by noon if they didn't encounter any obstacle. Sesshoumaru glanced down from the tree he was currently sat on. Kagome and her companions were fast asleep. Inuyasha was sitting at the base of the opposite tree were he could keep an eye on Kouga, or so he said since he too was sleeping. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to scoop Kagome up and took her somewhere away from her friends. Somewhere he could make love to her without intrusion. He heard his youkai purred at the thought. However, he didn't give in to his desires. He'd have plenty of time to make love to her once Naraku is gone and she was his for good.

Lately he had been entertaining the thought of having her as a life mate. He hadn't spoken to her about because he wasn't sure how she'd have reacted to it and also because the timing wasn't right. The impeding battle for the Shikon jewel was hanging over their heads and that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. Until then he would hold on.

The next day started pretty much the same as the two previous ones. When they woke up, Sesshoumaru was missing but he turned up when it was time for them to resume their journey. By midmorning, they arrived at the Eastern Lands. Kagome had to admit that it was beautiful. She could see the damage that had been done to the kingdom but it wasn't too extensive. They were welcomed at once and brought to the palace. The lord and lady of the Eastern Lands welcomed them at the palace's gates.

"Welcome, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you for coming to our aide."

He nodded. Once the introductions were over, they went to the palace.

"I have arranged the west wing of the palace for your and your guests' use during your stay. I'm sure you'd like to rest a bit after your long journey." The Eastern Lady said.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"I will send the servants later when it's time for dinner."

Kagome was in awe at the room she was staying in. It was just as beautiful as her room in the Western Palace but this one was smaller and cozier. After a much needed bath, she dressed in the kimono her host has graciously provided and went outside. She wanted to explore a bit. Her wandering feet brought her to the back of the castle and also the outskirt of the palace. She stumbled across a training ground with hundred of demons practicing and sharpening their skills. They stopped to look at her. Once they realized she meant no harm to them, they went back to their tasks. She went back to the castle an hour later. By then it was time for dinner.

She didn't know till now that Sesshoumaru wasn't the only lord there. Apparently all four lords were present. There were their hosts, the Eastern Lord, Sora-sama, and his lady, Miyu-sama. The Northern lord, Yuga-sama and his mate, lady Hitomi; and also the Southern lord, Koji-sama was present. He wasn't mated therefore had no lady with him. Besides the four lords, there were also their generals. Sesshoumaru's general was Youzen but he wasn't here. He was at the Western Lands watching over the palace and their children. The children, she missed them. She hoped they were alright. The dinning room was full with people and all of them were demons with the exception of herself, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was a hanyou but he wasn't looking anymore comfortable then they were. She was surprised that no one questioned their presences. She guessed that being with Sesshoumaru had its perks besides the incredible love making.

After dinner, the lords and their generals assembled for a meeting. The women were allowed to attend but they weren't allowed to offer their opinions freely. They spoke only when spoken to. Kagome had to admit that it was a bit hard for her to hold her tongue since she was so used to give her opinion freely. However, she refrained from doing so. She didn't want to embarrass Sesshoumaru while they were here in front of the other lords. She'd keep her opinions and shared them later with him. And if he wanted to share them with the other lords that would be his decision.

The meeting lasted late into the night. She was sure that her friends were in bed by now. After biding their hosts a good night, they went to their rooms. Lady Yumi had given her room next to Sesshoumaru's so she walked with him there.

"You seem restless. Is there something in your mind?"

"I was wondering why the women had to attend those meetings when they're not even allowed to speak."

"It's part of their duties as the lady of the lands."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when a Taiyoukai mated with a female, some of his responsibilities are passed on to her. And when he's not present, it's her job to take to care of his responsibilities. So it's important for her to know everything."

"What kind of responsibilities?"

By now they had wondered into the gardens. It was a cool night out and the moon hung brightly overhead. They sat under a tree and Kagome laid her head on his lap. He didn't seem to mind. Instead he ran his claws in her raven tresses.

"The lady's or the lord's?"

"Both I guess."

"The Lord's responsibilities involve patrolling the lands at least on a biweekly basis. He has to take care of treaties and maintaining peace among the villages on his domain and retain good relations with the other lords. They have to attain a monthly meeting with the High Council."

"The High Council? What the heck is that?"

"It a group of elders. There are twelve of them. Each kingdom has three of them. They are there to maintain the balance of power."

"Does that apply to the ladies as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sora-sama and Yuga-sama are both mated, wouldn't that give them an advantage over you and Koji-sama."

"I suppose it might. However, both their mates are not powerful enough to tip the scales significantly."

"I see."

"That can only pose a problem if their powers combine, meaning the lord's and his mate's, is greater than the tree remaining lords."

"How do they determine if a female is really strong?"

"Through battles. The elders arranged a battle so the chosen female can demonstrate her powers. If she's too strong, the elders would prevent her from mating with her suitor."

"That's horrible."

"It happens."

"So what does the lady of the lands actually do?"

"She runs the house and receives the guests. She planned dinner parties. She can be delegated to the different villages within and outside of her domain. And sometimes she has to take over her mate's duties when he's absent."

_'I wonder if that would happen to us.'_ Kagome thought_. 'Then again, I don't think Sesshoumaru would want me to be his mate anyway.' _

ÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐÑÐ

Kagome was violently shook awake the next morning. She was about to give the intruder a piece of her mind when she recognized Miyu-sama's voice. She turned on her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What is it, Miyu-sama?" she said.

Glancing out of the window, she realized how early it was. The sun was barely creeping from behind the mountain.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants to see you."

"This early?"

"It's an emergency."

"Alright."

Miyu gave her a robe to put over her sleeping kimono. She put on her soft slippers. Yawning, she made her way to Sesshoumaru's room. It was next door, so she didn't have to go far. Miyu pushed her inside and closed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru was just finished putting on his armor.

"What it is that you wanted to see me this early about?"

"The Western castle has been under attacked."

"What?" Kagome was instantly awake.

"Naraku had attacked my lands. The castle is completely destroyed."

"Shippo…Rin…"

"I don't know where they are. The messenger said that most of the servants were evacuated in time. Jaken is hurt but he'd live. The children are missing along with Youzen."

Kagome's tears were threatening to spill over but she kept them in. Her darling Shippo was missing. Her sweet little Rin was nowhere to be found. They could be hurt and there was nothing she could do to help them.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I want you to stay here."

"Why? Our children are missing and you want me to stay here. I can help you find them."

"I know it's a lot to ask but you'd be safer here than with me. Naraku was looking for you when he attacked the castle. I won't put you in any more danger."

"Please Sesshoumaru, let me come with you."

He pulled her in his arms and let her cry against his chest.

"Don't worry, love. If they're with Youzen, he'll keep them safe. I promise to find them and bring them to you."

"You promise to find them?"

"Hai."

He picked her up and laid her on his bed. He kissed the top of her head and disappeared in the morning light. It wasn't until she was about to fall asleep again that she realized that he had called her 'love'. With a small smile, she surrendered herself in the arms of Morpheus.

A week later after Sesshoumaru's departure, her hosts received another guest. It was a panther demon like the southern lord, Koji. The demoness's species showed her in her movements. She had straight and sleek black hair that fell behind as she walked. Her pale skin seems to glow against the black curtain of her hair and her red-wine colored eyes stuck out more. She was very graceful, giving the impression that she was floating instead of walking. She was very beautiful. Kagome felt like a klutz compared to the woman. She couldn't help noticed that the stranger bore a cunning resemblance to the southern lord. She felt a chill ran down her spine when her eyes locked with the stranger's. The woman's eyes turned to slit as she eyed Kagome. The hatred in those crimson eyes was blatant. Sensing the tension, Miyu came to her rescue and guided the demoness inside the castle. Kagome and her friends take refuge in the gardens.

"Who was that?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but she sort of look like the Southern Lord." Kagome added.

"And she reeked of him too." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe she's his lover." Miroku said, coyly.

"That wasn't what he meant, you lecher. I think she's his sister." Kouga offered.

"Oh!" Kagome said.

"I think I met her before when I was little." Inuyasha said.

"Really." Sango asked.

"Where?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. I think it was at the western palace. I think she used to…"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"It's nothing. I don't remember very well."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou refused to meet her eyes. She could tell that he was hiding something from her.

"Fhe…I'm going hunting." Inuyasha said then ran before one of them could answer.

"Hey, Kagome. Want to go training with me?" Sango asked.

"Sure."

They left Miroku in the garden since he decided to meditate. Kagome had noticed that he had being meditating a lot lately. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later. She really hoped that the Kazana wasn't the reason for it. Kouga also stayed behind. He didn't offer them any reason except to keep the lecherous monk in line.

Her training with Sango lasted through mid afternoon. Afterward they just lay on the soft earth and talked. They haven't had a chance to do for so long. Kagome admitted that she felt better after she vented to her adopted sister. And speaking of sisters, she hasn't spoken to the goddesses that claimed to her sisters in a while too. She was still having trouble adjusting to her new self.

After a while, they returned to the castle to prepare for dinner. They bathed and dressed. Miyu sent a servant to fetch them and informed them that Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku would not be dining with them. Miroku had decided to share Inuyasha's spoil from his hunt. And Kouga was dining with the men.

"Cowards." Sango fumed.

The moment they entered the dining room, she regretted it.

"I was refused to eat with these trashes."

It was the new-comer whom Kagome had yet to find out the identity.

"I don't care about what you want, Haruka. This is my house and I won't have you disrespecting my guests."

Haruka scorned and send Kagome a dirty look. Kagome didn't bother returning the look. She didn't want to bring herself to her level. Needless to say that Haruka wasn't too happy with being ignored by a lowly ningen.

After dinner, Haruka quickly bolt from the room without excusing herself. Kagome heard Miyu-sama sighed.

"Please forgive Haruka for her rudeness. I'm afraid she's very narrow-minded and thinks it's beneath her to dine with ningens."

Kagome nodded.

"Something tells me there's more to it than that." Sango said.

Kagome had been thinking the same thing. She didn't ask because she didn't want to offend her host.

"You're right, Sango-sama. There's more to it than that." Miyu asked.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

Miyu turned to Kagome.

"Were you aware that you smell like Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome blushed then bring her hands to her nose.

"Do I?" She whispered.

"Yes. It's faint that's why humans can't smell it. However, demons can. Haruka has smelled Sesshoumaru-sama's scent on you."

"But I don't see what that has to do with her hating me." Kagome said.

"It has to do with everything." Miyu smiled then sighed.

Kagome and Sango exchanged confused looks.

"When we were little, Haruka and I were best friends until we both fell in love with the same prince."

"Sora-sama?" Kagome and Sango said simultaneously.

Miyu shook her head.

"We were both in love with Sesshoumaru-sama.

**Lady Kurama: Hey guys. Hope you're having a great summer. I'm stuck working. Well here's the latest chapter. Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE**


	17. Battle for Sesshoumaru's Heart, Part II

**Lady Kurama**: Okay, you guys can put away the torches and pitched forks and leave me lots of reviews instead. While you're reading, I'm going to take a couple of cute friends of mine to eat.

**Kyela**: When you're done, leave us some reviews and let's know how we did with this chapter.

**Shadow**: Happy reading.

**LK** (To bishounen): So who wants to go the restaurant?

**Naruto**: I want ramen.

**Inuyasha**: me too

**Luffy**: I want meat.

**Sesshoumaru**: hn.

**Gaara**: Can I kill someone instead.

**LK**: (_Sweat-drop_) Nope. That's not on the menu.

**Sanji**: We can stay here and I'll make you a scrumptious dinner, LKChwan.

**LK**: You cooked so many times for me, so I wanted to give you a break.

**Sanji** (_Sweetly_): LK is so thoughtful.

**Yusuke** (_Angry_): hey, shitty cook, stay away from my girl.

**LK**: Alright, we need to go somewhere there's ramen and lots of meat (_Luffy, Naruto and Inuyasha cheered in the background_) and that's fairly easy on my wallet. Okay, let's go. The Japanese all-you-can-eat buffet is just down the street.

**Kyela:** This chapter is dedicated to all of LK's supportive readers and reviewers.

**Shadow**: Happy reading.

**Chapter 16: Battle for Sesshoumaru's Heart, Part II….**

Sango's and Kagome's jaws hit the floor. The northern lady had a crush on Sesshoumaru. Kagome ignored the jealousy that flared within her.

"Really, what happened?" Sango asked.

"I remember the first time we saw him. He was so handsome, all tall and regal. We couldn't help but falling in love with him. We would follow him around trying to impress him and make him notice us."

"Did he?" Kagome asked.

"No. He was always involved in something. Whether it was his studies or training. His father was very strict about his studies. Whenever we went to visit the western lands, Sesshoumaru had very little time to play with us. After his mother died, he became even more reclusive. He focused on his studies and getting stronger. We wouldn't see him for months. He was always on some quests for knowledge. One thing for sure though, he always work hard to get to his goals. When his father mated with Inuyasha's mother, Sesshoumaru was crushed but he never showed it. Once, I stumbled upon him. He was crying."

"Sesshoumaru? Crying?" Kagome whispered.

"Hai. That was the only time I ever saw him show pain or any emotions for that matter. He was always so composed. Made the rest of us look sloppy. Anyways, Haruka and I liked him a lot. When I was fifteen, I found out that I was betrothed to Sora. My time in the western lands becomes short and soon I was only visiting once a year. I fell in love with Sora and out of love with Sesshoumaru. Of course, Haruka thought I chickened out because Sesshoumaru would never like me it back. She swore to make him hers."

"So she's just jealous of Kagome." Sango added.

"Hai. Kagome had made it to where most demoness only dreams of being."

"In his castle?" Kagome asked, confused.

"No. His bed." Miyu smiled.

The days that followed were hard for the Inu-Tachi. Haruka went out of her way to insult them every chance she got. She called them names and telling them that they were inferior to her in every possible way. After the first couple of day, Inuyasha chose to stay and hunt in the woods that stood being the Eastern palace. If he had to listen to one more of her insults, he was going to rip her throat out. Though he did feel sorry for Kagome. Haruka had been very cruel to her. Even though Kagome didn't say or show it, he knew she was hurt. Especially after Haruka had divulged that she and his half brother used to be an item. Of course Inuyasha knew about it but that was a long time. Way before he met Kikyou and got sealed to the God Tree. He had tried to explain it to her. She had just smiled at him.

What he didn't understand was why he was defending his bastard of a brother. Why did he care if Kagome left the bastard? It's not as if he didn't deserve it. But on the other hand, Inuyasha knew that Kagome loved Sesshoumaru. More than she ever loved him. If they broke up, he knew Kagome would never be the same and neither would his brother. Sesshoumaru must feel something for Kagome to sleep with her. Yeah, he knew they were lovers. He knew the moment he saw after she left with his brother. She reeked of him. He didn't say anything because he figured it was his own fault that she went to Sesshoumaru in the first place. He had pushed her away too many times. He used to think that no matter what he did Kagome would always be there with him. He didn't expect her to leave him after she promised to stay by his side. He guessed there so much a person could take and she had forgiven him too many times.

Where he had refrained from saying anything to the panther bitch, Kouga did not. The wolf prince had defended Kagome many times even though she told him to let it go. Inuyasha wasn't afraid of Haruka. That wasn't the reason why he didn't defend his friend. The only thing holding back him was Kagome. She said that she didn't want to be responsible for a war between Haruka's brother, Koji, and Sesshoumaru. They needed their alliances and if they did anything to Koji sister, it might not go over too well. He could see where she was coming from but he didn't like one bit. The bitch needed to be thought a lesson.

**SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/SK/\KS\KS\KS\KS\KS\KS**

As days went by, life with Haruka became more difficult. Kagome began to pray for Sesshoumaru's return. Not only because she missed him but also because he could an end to this charade. Haruka knew that Kagome or any of the Inu-Tachi wouldn't hurt her as long as she was under her brother's protection. She knew that they wouldn't jeopardize Sesshoumaru's alliance with Koji by getting into a fight with her. She knew that and she took full advantage of it. Miyu knew about it but there was so much she could do. Most of the time she was too busy running her castle and making sure that her guests were comfortable and not lacking anything. Kagome and the rest of her friends took hanging outside the palace wall and train. Besides they could use the training. The battle with Naraku was nearing and they needed to use their precious little time they had to prepare themselves.

A couple of days after Haruka's arrival, Kagome finally received news from Sesshoumaru. It came in the form of an entire army of youkai. Kagome had never seemed so many demons in one place before. They were all armed and ready for battle, reminding her how imminent the battle with Naraku was. She never thought that day would be so soon. After the demon in charge cleared everything with the eastern lord, they left to set camp in the next village which Kagome learn was about an hour away from the palace. Before the leader left, he demanded to meet with Kagome saying that he had direct order from Sesshoumaru-sama and had a missive for her. She took the note from her without missing the nasty look that Haruka through her. Kagome knew she wasn't helping things but she responded by sticking her tongue and blew a raspberry at Haruka. The army leader, who has identified himself as Hideki, seemed to be taken aback but then he shook his head and chuckled.

The note that Sesshoumaru sent her was quick and to the point. He told her that he had found both Shippo and Rin. They were both safe with Youzen. Youzen was injured when he rescued the children but they had nursed him back to health. Sesshoumaru said that he would leave the children in Jaken's care at one of small castles. He and Youzen would be returned to the eastern shortly. They were no words of endearments but she wasn't expecting any, she was just glad her children were safe. She was glad that Sesshoumaru would soon be returning to her. In the short time that she hasn't seen him, she had missed him terribly. She couldn't wait to see him. They didn't have to make love; she just wanted to be with him. Funny, she never felt that way about Inuyasha and she was sure that she was in love with him also.

People's feelings sure change a lot. Had she heard that someday that she'd be so in love with Inuyasha's older brother, she'd have dismissed it as mere foolish thought. But here she was waiting for him to come back to her. She smiled to herself and went to tell the news to her friends. She was sure they were worried about Shippo as much as she had been. She was truly relieved that the children were safe.

She made her way through the small clearing that had become the Inu-Tachi meeting ground. The site was that welcome her was one that was both familiar and shocking. Inuyasha was yelling at a young girl that was giving as good as she was getting. She didn't know what they were arguing about but she could hear the words 'ears and 'cute' from the both of them. Miroku has a resigned look on his face while Sango was barely trying to hold back her laughter.

All Kagome could thing was who was this strange girl and why was she fighting with Inuyasha.

"What's going here?" She said.

The two stop fighting long enough to turn to her. The newcomer was a young girl. She was just a little shorter than Inuyasha. She was a Kitsune like Shippo. She had long brown hair with strand of honey gold. Her hair was bound on top of her hair in a tight ponytail. A few strand framed her heart-shaped face, bringing out her huge hazel brown eyes. She had a small nose. Her lips were full and lush. Kagome eyed the rest of her. She had a nice build. She had an average bust size with narrow waist and long legs. She was dressed a pink skirt with white top that was hidden under her armor. A pair of daggers was hung at her hips and a bow staff tied to her back. She looked every bit the warrior that she was.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Raven, princess of the Northern Lands. Daughter of the Northern lord and lady, Yuga and Hitomi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Raven. My name is Kagome." She introduced herself.

"I'm Sango and this pervert over here is Miroku." Sango said.

Miroku waved.

"And the one you were arguing with is Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Great. Another princess to make our life miserable." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that, you shit faced."

Before they could go into another argument, Kagome intervened.

"Say, why were you guys fighting anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really. I just touched his ears and he had a bitchy fit." Raven explained.

She crossed her arms in front of her. Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah, that would do it. He doesn't like when people touched his ears." Kagome smiled.

"But they so cute." Raven said.

Kagome giggled while Inuyasha growled.

"Did you know he purred when you touch his ears?"

Both Sango and Kagome burst out laughing. Inuyasha blushed. Kagome decided to have pity on him and changed the subject. She informed then that Shippo and Rin were safe and that Sesshoumaru would be returning soon.

The day that Sesshoumaru returned proved to be the most interesting day that Kagome had ever since she came to the Eastern Lands. She, Raven and her friends were at the clearing when Haruka came marching in. Neither her or the rest of the Inu-Tachi gave her the time of day. They just glanced at her and returned to their previous conversation. Tired of being ignored, she made a rude comment about them. Used to her behavior by now, they didn't even flinch. That is until she said something about Raven having a crush on Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and Raven froze.

"Pathetic really. What could you possibly see in that half…"

Before she could finish her sentence, a silver dagger breezed past her and grazed her cheek. A tickle of blood ran down her cheek before the wound healed itself. Haruka froze before her face scrunched in anger.

"How dare you, little bitch." She said before she launched toward Raven.

"**_Tinechor"_** Kagome said.

A barrier rose at her command.

"What the hell is your problem? We left the castle so we don't have to put up with your shit but you sought us out anyway. Why can't you take a hint and leave us the fuck alone."

Kagome didn't think she had ever sworn so much in her life but this bitch had finally get on her last nerve.

"You want to know what's my problem. Well, I'll tell you. I don't understand why a powerful lord such as Sesshoumaru would chose a weakling and not to mention ugly ningen like you over someone as beautiful as me."

"Gee, Haruka. Can you be anymore conceited?" Raven said.

"You don't deserve to be with him. What could you possibly offer him? You have no lands, not fortune and no family. You don't even have any power. Just because you're the guardian of Shikon no Tama, you think you're all that. Well you're not. You lowly ningen that can't do anything right. You can't even assume responsibility for your actions. It's your fault that Naraku had amassed so much power. It's your damn fault because you broke the jewel that you were supposed to be in charge of."

Kagome hung her head and said nothing. A lot of Haruka said were true but she wasn't about to give the satisfaction of knowing that she had hit so close to home.

"You bring nothing but shame and disaster. What use could Sesshoumaru possibly have for you?"

"Shut up, you fucking bitch." Inuyasha said.

"Know your place, half-breed. No one was talking to you."

"That's enough."

Everyone in the clearing turned to the newcomer. It was none other than the western lord. He looked as composed as ever but his honey gold eyes were red with fury.

"Sesshoumaru." Haruka said.

"That's enough. I don't want to hear another from your filthy mouth."

"But it's true what I said. That lowly ningen don't deserve to be with someone like you."

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Kagome did. Her head was still lowered and her bang covered her eyes.

"So I'm a lowly ningen, uh? I guess there's no need to argue with that because that's what I am. But tell me what do you know about responsibility. You're the one that's insulted me and my friends then go hiding under your brother's protection. And how dare you tell me what I do and don't deserve. You're right. I don't have anything to offer to Sesshoumaru but I never asked anything of him either. Even if he wasn't the Western lord, I would have loved him just as much as do now."

Haruka scoffed.

"You love him. How pathetic."

"You think it's pathetic to love someone. Well then, why do you keep going after him even after he rejected so many times. You're sure it's because I'm a ningen that you're so pissed off or just because he chose me over you."

"What would you know about that?"

"Plenty, I assured you."

"Well then. Why don't we settle this the old fashion way and see who's more deserving of Sesshoumaru."

"If it's a fight you want. Who am I to decline?"

"Then it's decided. A battle to the death for Sesshoumaru's heart."

"I said that was enough. Kagome has no need to battle with you." Sesshoumaru intervened.

"Are you sure, Sesshoumaru-sama? Or are you just afraid she might lose?"

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Well then, Kagome. Why don't you show me what you have learned in my absence?"

She was flabbergasted for a minute. Did Sesshoumaru just give her permission to fight Haruka? That changes everything, didn't eat.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Are you crazy, she'll get kill." Inuyasha said.

Kouga who had stayed quiet during the whole conversation chose that moment to make his presence known.

"I agree with Inu-Trasha for once. Kagome would be no match for a full blooded-demon like her."

Haruka crossed her arms under her breast and smiled smugly.

"Thanks guys for your faith in me."

Both Kouga and Inuyasha had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry, Kagome." They both said.

"So…where are we having this fight?" Raven said, tentatively.

"There is a training ground at the back of the castle. It should be fine for a battle." Kouga said.

"Shall we?"

Sango shook her head. She couldn't believe they were being so casual about this. Her friend was in danger. She knew that Kagome has been training with Sesshoumaru and she had spared with her numerous times since they've arrived at the eastern. She knew what Kagome was capable and there was no way she could take on a full blooded demon. But Sesshoumaru seemed to think that Kagome could do. Maybe she needed to put more faith into her adopted sister. She watched as the others followed Haruka and Kagome to the battle field. Maybe it was fate or just coincidence but both Haruka's brother, Koji and the eastern lord, Sora were there. They were both in deep conversation which they put to an end when they noticed they had company.

"Sesshoumaru? I didn't know you were back. We weren't expecting until tomorrow." Sora said.

"Hn." He responded.

"How was your journey?" Koji asked.

"It was quite fruitful."

"That's good to hear."

"If you don't mind me asking where you on your way to something. All of you seem to be worried about something." Sora asked.

"As a matter of fact, we were. Lady Haruka had challenged the Miko Kagome to battle to the death."

"What?" Koji exploded.

"And what prayed tell is the reason for that." Sora asked.

"To determine which on is worthy of Sesshoumaru-sama's heart." Kouga supplied as an explanation.

"And you allow this?" Koji asked.

"It wasn't my decision to make. This is between them so let them resolve it."

"You are aware of the consequences of this battle?" Sora asked.

"I'm well aware of the consequences and fully prepared to accept them."

"For your sake, I hope you are." Sora murmured.

"Consequences? What is talking about?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

She didn't like the answer but she accepted it anyway.

"Well then let's get this over with."

Sora summoned one of his servants and asked him to have the elders out and the northern lord and the ladies to come out. Kagome didn't know why they needed this many people just a fight but she didn't question it. And soon enough, she and Haruka were facing each other on the battle field. The battle field was surrounded by a barrier to keep the audience safe and to keep the fighters in. after all, this was a battle to the death.

"This should be quick." Haruka said.

"Don't count on it. I don't plan on loosing Sesshoumaru to a bitch like you."

"We'll see about that when I'm wiping the floor with you."

Kagome put her arm in front of her and close her eyes. She focused all her energy and thoughts on one thing.

"Tali Tyraer Sai Eisys." She whispered.

A flash of light and Kagome was dressed in the armor that she was wearing an outfit similar to the one she was wearing after her transformation.

"So, you're a witch. Not a priestess. No matter, it'd take more than that to defeat me."

From then on, the battle was on. Katanas clashed against each other and scratches were reciprocated. Both fighters were giving as good as they get. Kagome had to admit that Haruka was strong. She knew that the demoness would be formidable opponent but she seemed to have underestimated her. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat her if she kept holding back. Kagome didn't know the extent of her powers so she refrained from using them unless absolute necessary and it would seem that it was necessary now.

She reached for another arrow but came up empty. Haruka charged at her and she barely blocked the attack. Kagome panted for breathe as she struggle to come up with a way to end this battle. She was on the defensive as Haruka unleashed another attack. With back flip, she barely got out of harm's way.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice. Hopefully I have enough energy left for this attack."

She raised one hand up and the air and murmured a quick spell. She felt the energy gathered around her as a thousand arrows began forming in thin air. As far as Kagome knew this was her most powerful attack as Ereka. She could remember using it many times but she has no memory of the outcome. She heard the collective gasp from the audience but she didn't let it deterred her from her goal which was to finish off the panther bitch.

"Syral Eisyrn Val."

A thousand arrows flew straight to Haruka but Kagome didn't want to kill the demoness just teach her a lesson. Her arrows were already weak so it didn't take much to manipulate. They barely grazed her, draining her of her energy. At the end of the light show. Kagome was the last one standing. For a moment, no one moved then the barrier around the battle ground felt. It all came at once. The worried voices of her friends, a concerned Koji about his sister, a protective demon lord who wouldn't let anyone near her and a cheering Raven. Kagome collapsed in Sesshoumaru's arms soon after that and lost consciousness.

When she came to, she was being held protectively by her lover. Their eyes met for one brief second.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"Adequate. It was adequate."

She smiled and let sleep claimed her once again.

Author's note:

Ky: I have good and bad news. The good news is the Japanese all-you-can-eat buffet wasn't expensive. The bad news is that we're not allowed to go back. Luffy, Naruto and Inuyasha ate everything and close down the place. The owner was so shocked; he didn't even let us pay for the damage that was done to the place.

LK (TT): This is what I get for taking these savages out to dinner.

Shadow: Hope you liked the chapter review. Since LK is down in the dump, some reviews should perk her up.

Shadow and Ky: Goodbye…


	18. Haruka's Revenge

**Chapter 17: Haruka's Revenge… **

Kagome woke up late the following morning. She had missed breakfast and it was almost time for lunch. She wondered why no one had woke her up. She pushed herself up and sat. The sheets that were covering her pooled on her laps, revealing her nakedness. She pulled the sheets up and covered her chest just as the door opened and the western lord walked in.

"Morning, Sesshoumaru." She said with a smile.

He didn't return her smile but he returned her greeting. He sat next to her on the bed where she was reclining against the headboard.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better. You?"

He nodded.

"Where are the others?"

"The slayer is training and the monk is meditating. Inuyasha is with Raven. They were arguing over something. The wolf left this morning to visit his pack."

She nodded.

"I have something for you?"

"What is it?"

He retrieved a folded paper from the inside of his kimono and handed it to her.

"Shippo and Rin wanted me to give you this."

"Thank you."

She unfolded the paper. It was letter. Half of it was a letter written by her son and the other half was filled with Rin's handwriting. Both letters told her almost the same things. They both missed her and couldn't wait to see her again. They told her not to worry because Youzen was with them and he was taking great care of them. She knew that Youzen would watch after them but she was a mother, and that didn't keep her from worrying about her children. Even though they weren't related by blood, she loved just as much as she'd love her own children someday.

"Get dress."

"Are we going somewhere?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Your companions are worrying about you."

"Oh! I want to take a bath first."

"Then I'll leave you to it."

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

A week later after the incident, Kagome was fully recovered from her battle with Haruka. And speaking of the princess, she hasn't seen her all week. It wasn't as if she went out of her way to see her and beside, she was glad for the break.

Her friends and she spent their time with their training and getting ready for the impending battle with Naraku. They also spent a lot of time helping the eastern rulers preparing shelters for elders and children. It was quite sad that to see that people who had no experience with war getting ready to fight. Kagome was surprised to see Ningen and Youkai putting aside their grudges, and worked together to get everything ready.

When Kagome woke up that morning, she felt unease. She felt as if something was going to happen and whenever she had a feeling like that, something bad usually did happen. The feeling stayed with her for the whole day and by the time she went to bed, she was sure that she was just exaggerating. She woke up with the same feeling the following morning. The sun was sill hiding behind the mountains when she woke up. She stayed still for a moment to get her bearings. A cool breeze swept over her and she turned toward it. Her gaze landed on Sesshoumaru. The demon prince was staring intently outside the window. Getting up, she wrapped a blanket around her naked form and moved toward Sesshoumaru. She laid her hand on his arm.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I sense something out there."

She looked out of the window and let her senses took over. A sense of foreboding washed over her, and on top of that she felt the Shikon no Tama.

"I can feel the Shikon no Tama. It's very close to here."

"Get dress. We're going on patrol."

She quickly exchanged her sheet for a pair of jeans, long sleeve shirt and a pair of running shoes. While she dressed, Sesshoumaru took the time to put his armor back on. As soon as they were done, they took off on Sesshoumaru's cloud. Whatever Sesshoumaru had sensed was in the same direction that the Shikon shards were. They traveled for about half an hour before they come into clearing by a small pond. Sesshoumaru landed and put Kagome down. The demon lord sniffed the air before his eyes slowly changed from their gorgeous golden color to a murderous red. She didn't have time to question the change because she suddenly found two soul stealers wrapped around her and trying to squeeze the life out her. Sesshoumaru couldn't come to her rescue since he was suddenly busy with a Naraku puppet.

Kikyou appeared from the hiding place to glare at the struggling Kagome.

"Give me back my soul, you wench." She said.

"Love to…If I had it." Kagome said.

The soul stealer wrapped themselves tighter around her and Kagome struggled to breathe.

"Kill the bitch. Make her pay for humiliating me in front of everyone." Another voice added.

"Haruka?" Kagome whispered.

"Of course, it's me, you bitch. What? You think I was done with you? After you stole Sesshoumaru from me and humiliate me in front of my brother? I don't think so. I plan to return the favor. And the best part is that Sesshoumaru would be there to watch as I tear you limb by limb."

The soul stealers loosened their grip on her and she plummeted to the ground. With a groan, Kagome stood up and faced her two opponents. Sesshoumaru wasn't faring too well either. Where there was one puppet before, he was surrounded by at least a dozen of them now. Kagome didn't worry too much about her lover. He could take care of himself and besides she had her hands full. Trying to fill her deprived lungs with air, she readied herself for battle.

Since she had already fought with Haruka, Kagome knew what to expect but she was quite surprise to see that the demoness had learned a few new tricks. And with Kikyou added to the fight made it even more difficult to get the upper hand. She didn't want to die any time soon. At least not while Naraku was still alive and tormenting the ones that she loved.

Kagome had been experiencing with her powers so she could control them more easily. She had perfected one of the attacks that Sesshoumaru had taught her which was channeling her powers to her katana at will. She was able to use the sword as an extension of her power instead of a mere weapon.

Focusing her powers, she generated enough of her ki through the weapon. Enough energy to do some damage but not enough to kill. She didn't want to kill neither of the women. Inuyasha would never forgive her if she killed Kikyou and she didn't think it would sit too well with Kiyo if she was to murder her sister. At time like these, she needed more allies than enemies. With her katana in hand, she faced her enemies. Kikyou fired an arrow at her. She blocked with a barrier. Apparently, that's why Haruka was waiting for. She attacked from the back but Kagome saw it coming. She slashed the demoness across the chest and sent her flying back with a piercing scream. Haruka shrieked in pain but otherwise stayed down.

"One panther bitch down, one clay-pot to go."

Kikyou's face was marred with anger. Kagome thought what would be the best way to deal with her. She didn't want to kill her but if she was to stay free, she'd pose a serious problem for her and her group later. She sheathed her katana and brought held her hands in front of her. Her hands were parallel of each other and between them a pink bubble took form. She chanted a quick spell that she had no doubt learned when she was Ereka.

"Tylalael Maer Aes Voryl (_containment spell: earth prison_)."

She launched the ball at Kikyou and it engulfed her whole body. The former priestess banged her hands against her pink barrier but her efforts were futile. A column of sand rose up from the ground and solidified the bubble. Once it was over, Kikyou's prison looked like a ball on a pedestal.

"Interesting." A voice said behind her.

Sesshoumaru stood behind her, admiring her handy work. She grinned and looked past his shoulder at the mutilated body of the Naraku puppets he had been fighting. She moved closer to him and leaned against him. Her strength was all out. She hated how she felt after she used Ereka's power. It drained her body so much. She needed to do something about that. She couldn't afford to pass out every time she fought with an enemy. He wrapped his arm around her and summoned his Youki cloud. He picked Haruka with his boa.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman in his arm. He still hasn't told her about the results of her first fight with Haruka. The consequences that Sora was talking about earlier were the right to court and mate her as his lady. Her winning the fight showed her acceptance of his courtship. Although, she was unaware of it all. He planned to tell her about it, eventually.

The eastern palace came into view. It glowed in the early morning sun. Sesshoumaru could see some servants working around the palace ground. He dropped Haruka on the ground. He didn't care whether they helped her or not. He just wanted to get rid of her. He flew to his and Kagome's room. He landed on the balcony and led them inside the room. Kagome was still leaning against him. She looked like as if she was asleep but he knew she wasn't.

"We need a bath," he said.

She nodded her head. He led her to the private bath that was adjacent to their room. Clean towels and bathing supplies were laid out for them. They both undressed and got into the steaming water.

Sesshoumaru picked a bucket and dumped water on her head. He scooped some liquid soap from a small bowl and worked it into her long locks. He heard her purred when he scratched her scalp with his claws. He was careful not to puncture her delicate skin. He rinsed out her hair, and then helped her clean her body. Although, his touches were meant to be erotic, she still shivered when he ran his hands over her heated skin. Once she cleaned, she returned the favor by bathing him. They wrapped fluffy towels around themselves and he carried her to bed.

Kagome was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru went back to bed instead of getting dresses for training like he did every morning. Not that she was complaining. She could use some relaxation time especially when her lover was there with her. It's been a while since they made love. In fact, the last time, they slept together was the night before he left to look for Rin and Shippo. She missed his touches, and kisses. She missed the way he looked at her with lust and some unknown emotion in his golden eyes.

Kagome felt heat pooled between her thighs. She squeezed them tighter, trying to diminish the feeling. Since when did she become a sex addict? The heat crept up her stomach to cover her face in a healthy blush.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"You're blushing," he said.

"It's nothing, really."

He nuzzled her neck and rained little kisses down her collarbone. She moved her head a little to give better access. His tongue flickered against her pulse and she gasped. He loosened the towel around her chest, and let it pool on her lap. He cupped her right breast in his left hand. He gently thumbed her nipple, and it pebbled under his ministration. Kagome moaned, and arched her back; offering more of herself to him. He took her invitation greedily. He rearranged them so she was sitting between his legs. Her back was against his chest. She leaned into him, and rested her head against his shoulder.

His right hand pushed the towel off her lap, and trailed between her legs. He caressed the inside of her thighs, drawing close to her core but never touching her. He was still caressing her breast, and sucking on her neck. He continued his maddening caresses until she was delirious with her pleasure. Kagome pushed her womanhood closer to his questing hand, silently begging for a more intimate touch.

Another moan escaped her throat as her lover rewarded her with his touch. His clawed index grazed over her pleasure knob. She hissed, her hips lifting off the bed. Sesshoumaru pushed her back down. He ran his finger along her slit, just touching the outer lips of her vagina.

"Do you want more?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ah…Hai…more."

"Show me where you want to be touched."

Until now, her hands had been clenching the sheet. She put her left hand over his left, and showed his how to fondle her breast. Her right followed the path between her legs. Her middle finger joined his where it was resting at her entrance. Kagome gasped as she guided both their finger into her heated core. She had never felt so much pleasure. There was something erotic about pleasuring herself in front of her lover. Her whole body felt alive and oversensitive. She wasn't surprised when she felt her climax approaching. A few more strokes sent her over the limits. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm. For several minutes, she laid, trembling in her lover's arms.

After she got her breathing under control, she turned to face her lover. She kissed him hard. She wanted to return the intense pleasure he had given her. Sesshoumaru returned her kiss with equal passion. His tongue dueling with hers for dominance. Neither lover relented until breathing became necessary. She broke the kiss and stared at him.

"It's my turn," she said.

She pushed him until he was laying flat on his back. Kagome abandoned her towel, and crawled over her lover's body. She copied his previous moves, and rained kisses all over his neck and face. Her hands ran over his torso, caressing his broad chest and tight stomach. Her lips quickly followed. Her tongue flickered across his nipples. A satisfying hiss was her reward. She sucked on the knobs until they were hard. She continued her journey down his chest, licking his belly button and following the treasure trail to her prize.

Kagome often forgot how well endowed her lover was until she came face to face with his monstrous penis. She eyed her prize before taking it in her hand and gave a few strokes, all the while watching the Taiyoukai's reactions. She definitely like what she saw. It wasn't often that she did something like that so she wanted to make sure that she was doing it right. Sesshoumaru's face was contorted with pleasure. His eyes were tinted pink, and his fangs were barely peeking out of his mouth.

_"Time to take things to the next level,"_ she thought.

Kagome lowered her head and give the bulbous head a gentle kiss. Sesshoumaru's hips bucked, and forced the head of his dick passed her lips. Opening her mouth just a bit more, she took more of it in her mouth. She bobbed her head a few time before taking it out of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru adored the warm wetness of her mouth. He growled when she removed it. He had to restrain himself from forcing her to do it again. Then he felt a wet heat running along the shaft of his member. She licked the underside of his penis, running her tongue along the veins. One of her hand wrapped around his dick while the other fondled his testicles. He felt them tighten as more blood filled his engorged penis. Kagome kissed them before returning back to the tip of his dick. She took it back in her mouth. She couldn't take all of him in her mouth so she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft. She bobbed her head, picking up speed as she went along. Sesshoumaru whole body tightened as his release rushed through him.

Kagome was taken aback by the force of his orgasm. She pumped the placid shaft a few more time, drawing out the last bit of his seeds. She let it go and crawled back up to lay next to the still panting demon prince.

Author's Note: I have no excuses, but I would like to ask a favor. I know some of you are mad, and you have every right to be. I posted a poll of my website, could go and vote and let me your thoughts. I would really appreciate it. The link in my profile. Thank you...


	19. Fight Till The End, Part I

**Chapter 18: Fight till the end (Part I)…**

They knew it was coming. They had been preparing for it for months. In Kagome's case since she fell down the well and broke the Shikon no Tama. She knew that part of her responsibility was to face Naraku in the final battle for the jewel of four souls. As its guardian, she didn't have a choice. Neither Kagome, nor Ereka could change that fact. As she had learned from her deity sisters, she has been the guardian of the jewel since after its creation. Since then, it has been a never-ending battle to keep it out of the wrong hands. From her past memories, this wasn't the first time she had to fight for the Shikon no Tama but she was seriously hoping this would be the last time. She knew she had to battle some kind of evil from the past, but the outcome of these battles eluded her. She didn't know whether she had been victorious or had failed. None of other goddesses seems to know either. If they did, they hid it well from her.

Kagome sighed and moved to the window. The castle was bustling with activity. People were frantically getting ready, taking care of final details before the day was over. Before the final confrontation with Naraku began. Earlier today, a messenger arrived at the Eastern Palace with news of Naraku's activities. He and his army were on the move. They were on their way to the eastern palace. From what she gathered, Naraku had managed to amass a massive army. He was on his way, coming to get the rest of the jewel. She wasn't going to make it easy for him to get it. So many lives depended on him not getting that jewel, and she intended to do everything in her power to keep it from him.

Removing herself from the window, she began her morning routine by getting dressed in her training gear. Sesshoumaru wasn't with her. He left the previous day, saying that he needed to meet with his troops and gave them orders. The other lords had also brought their own armies to help defend the eastern lands, and put an end to Naraku. And although she appreciated their efforts and dedications, she couldn't help the guilt that ate at her. She knew that they too had loved ones that they wanted to protect, but Naraku was her problem. It was her fault that he had come into contact with the jewel. If she had taken better care of it from the start, maybe she would have been able to prevent all this. And no matter how many times she wallowed in self-pity, the fact still remained. Naraku had over half of the Shikon no Tama; and for the sake of everyone, she needed to get them back.

When she arrived at the dojo, she found Haruka's brother, Koji, in the middle of training. He stopped when he heard her enter the dojo.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome."

Until now, she had never been alone with him and quite frankly, she was a little bit frightened especially after what happened with Haruka. How could she be sure that he wasn't out to revenge his sister? To be fair, he never gave any indications but she couldn't be too sure.

"Good morning, Lord Koji. How are you this morning?"

"I'm well. Thank you for asking. I trust that you're well this morning."

"I am. Thank you."

She smiled despite the awkwardness of the situation.

"There's no need for uneasiness between us. You have my word that I'm not interested in revenge."

"Uh?"

"My sister is a spoiled child and doesn't know when to give up. I knew that something like this had to happen before she gave up on Sesshoumaru. I'm just sorry that it had to happen during this terrible time."

She smiled but this time she meant it.

"You're right. That thought did cross my mind and I'm sorry for that."

"It's only natural so think nothing of it."

He smiled and raised his sword.

"Shall we spar? I'm curious to see the extent of your powers."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

He smirked and she couldn't wait to wipe it off. And so they sparred. Haruka was strong but it was nothing compare to her brother. The northern lord was the strongest person she fought against besides Sesshoumaru. They didn't stop until a servant arrived and informed that their presence was required. They left the dojo as soon as they got the message but didn't make it far before they were intercepted by Sora.

"It's started."

Sora didn't have to say what _**it**_ was, Kagome and Koji already knew.

"Sesshoumaru just sent us a message. Part of his army's camp was attacked last night. He's on his way to investigate but he said to be prepared. Naraku is heading here."

That's all she needed to hear. A quick detour to her room to pick her weapons. Her bows and arrows automatically appeared when she changed her outfit but the Katanas she got from Sesshoumaru were in her bedroom. She strapped them to her back but before she could get out of the room, Koji stopped her.

"You can't go out like that?" He said.

"Don't try to stop me," she said.

"That's not my intention but I wish you'll give the matter a bit more thought."

"I know what I'm doing."

"At least, let me come with you. I know where the way to Sesshoumaru's camp," he asked.

"Fine but don't get in my way."

"I don't plan in it."

After a brief meeting with Sora to inform him of their plan, they were off. This was the first time she ventured out of the Eastern Lands, and without her lover at her side too. The lover she was currently so worried about and was praying was alright.

"Koji-sama, don't you have an army too?"

"I do. Half of my army is guarding my lands and the rest was put at Sora's command."

"Why didn't you lead them yourself? Or stay to protect your lands?"

"I can't tell you the reason."

"That's fair."

"But tell me how you did and Sesshoumaru met each other."

"I was traveling with his brother looking for the Shikon no Tama."

Koji looked at the woman that was traveling with him. Up until now he had kept his limit from her. There was something about her that appeal to him. He knew whatever he was feeling for her was wrong. Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to kill him if he made a pass at her. That's why he didn't tell her the true reason he didn't return back to his lands. He wanted to protect her and the only way he could do that was to be near her. If he couldn't have her, the least he could do was to protect her from afar.

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed the demonic aura coming toward them.

"Something's coming," he said.

"I know."

"Let's get to higher ground."

She followed his lead and jumped from branch to branch until they reach the summit of the tree. She felt the Shikon jewel way before she saw the advancing troupes. She gasped at the size of the troupes. There must be close to a thousand demons here and they were all heading toward the Eastern lands. A quick glance around and she was able to locate which demons had a piece of the jewel. It seemed that only the leader had them and they were about fifteen of them.

"Should we go down and welcome them?" Koji asked.

Kagome could see the thirst for blood in his eyes. He was actually enjoying this and looking forward to it. She wished she could say the same. With a feral grin, he jumped. She didn't the battle right away but instead observed the northern lord fight. He was all grace and power as he slashed and cut his way among the throng of demons; so much like her Sesshoumaru.

"What are you waiting for?" He taunted.

If she wanted to back down, it was too late.

"Kill her." One of the captains said.

"Sorry but I can't die yet, at least not before I killed Naraku."



**Somewhere… at Sesshoumaru's camp**

Sesshoumaru arrived at his military camp the previous day. He met with his lieutenant generals yesterday and devised a battle plan. The plan was to keep Naraku from reaching the Eastern Lands at all cost. He dispatched his soldiers and sent them to protect the different roads that led to the East. He knew Sora had some of his men doing the same. The northern Lord, Yuga, had left with him two days ago and brought half of his army with him. Yuga was one of the lieutenants guarding the main north road of the Eastern lands.

The Western and Eastern lands shared a border and Sesshoumaru and his troupes were guarding it. Enough damages had been done to his lands and he didn't trust anyone else to keep it safe. Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts.

"My lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the scout in front of him. The scout was Hideki's, one of his lieutenants, younger brother. Sesshoumaru had left him at the Eastern Palace to watch over Kagome. If the scout was here then that meant that Kagome had left the palace.

"Your report?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai, my lord. The lady left the palace this morning. The Northern Lord is with her. They're heading this way."

'Koji was with Kagome? His Kagome?' he thought. He knew he had nothing to worry about. Kagome would remain faithful to him no matter what and he could trust Koji to keep her safe. But once jealousy had surfaced, it refused to be buried back.

"My Lord, the northern front is under attack. They need reinforcement."

Sesshoumaru turned to the newcomer. He was spattered with blood and breathing heavily.

"Naraku…is with them," the newcomer said.



From his perch on top of the three, Inuyasha saw leaving with Koji. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He didn't believe that she would rather leave with the northern lord than her friends. Seconds later, a group of fifty soldiers followed them. He swore again. He'd be dammed if he stayed here and do nothing. He jumped down from his seat and went on search for the rest of his group. He found the monk sitting under a tree and not too far from him Sango was sparing with Raven.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Kagome just left with Koji. We have to follow her."

Both Sango and Raven stopped their spar.

"Let me get Hiraikotsu and I'll join you," Sango said.

"I'll go with you guys," Raven said.

"No, you're not," Inuyasha said.

"I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Guys, we don't have time to argue and beside we could use her help," Miroku said.

"Fine. She can come but stay out of my way," said Inuyasha.

"Same to you, dog boy," Raven replied.



No matter how many they slashed down, they just keep on coming. The location of their battle didn't allow her to use her stronger attack. They were in to close proximity to Koji. If she were to unleash the Thousand Arrows attack, there weren't any doubts in her mind that he would be injured. She wasn't sure if he was strong enough to survive her holy ki like Sesshoumaru could. But she had to do something. She couldn't afford to waste and her energy here. Naraku was her target and if she was going to take him down she needed all her power.

"Koji-sama. Lead them to the clearing," she said to him once she was close enough.

He nodded and slashed the head off another enemy. They cut their way through the throng of demons to the clearing. It wasn't large but it gave her enough room to summon her attack. She got closer to Koji so when she unleash there were fewer chance of an arrow hitting him.

"Stay close to me," she said.

They were back to back with Koji killing any demon that too close to them. Oblivious to their plan, Naraku's pawns kept backing closing on them. She waited till they were close enough before she murmured.

"Syral Eisyrn Val,"

The arrows manifest quicker than the last time she used the attack. A thousands arrows made with pure holy energy descended upon their enemies, purifying them on contact. When it was over, all that was left was one weakened Kagome, a shocked Koji and the putrid smell of burnt flesh.

Kagome swayed on her feet before she fell backward into Koji's waiting hands. He gently held her up until she could stand on her own. That balance was quickly lost but it was due something else.

"An earthquake?" Kagome asked.

Since she was dragged down the well, this was her first earthquake she had ever experience.

"No, your lover."

"Sesshoumaru?"

Since when had Sesshoumaru been able to cause an earthquake? The answer came in the form of a giant white dog. Kagome felt like hitting herself for being such an idiot and for forgetting her lover's primal form. She had never been this close to him when he was transformed. She realized that he was bigger than she previously thought. Her height didn't even reach the top of his giant paw. But before she could admire his true form, he changed back to his humanoid form. Clearly the clearing wasn't big enough to hold him. She moved toward him but stopped at the anger written on his face.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said.

"You weren't supposed to leave the Palace," he growled.

"I couldn't just stay there. People are dying because of me. You can't expect me to sit there and do nothing," She yelled back.

"You were supposed to stay at the palace where you'd be protected. More people would die if Naraku gets his hands on you."

"I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself," she said.

They didn't notice Inuyasha and the rest coming into the clearing. This was their first lover's spat and they were too absorbed in each other to notice the world around them.

"If you think you're strong enough to take on Naraku by yourself, you're delusional."

He grabbed her neck and hoisted her to meet his redden eyes. Inuyasha stepped forward to stop Sesshoumaru but he was stopped by Koji. He gave the Northern lord a questioning look.

"Don't interfere," Koji said.

"He might kill her," said Inuyasha.

"He won't. She has to prove that she can hold her own against his beast."

They both turned their eyes to their arguing couple who had gone silent. Sango, Miroku and Raven joined them.

If she was honest with herself, Kagome would admit that she was downright terrified. She had never come face to face with her lover's inner beast. She caught glimpses of it when he fought Inuyasha and when they made love but Sesshoumaru had always been in control. So why was he so angry at her to the point of loosing control of his beast? What on earth could make Sesshoumaru's famous control snapped?

Her eyes widened as she realized the reason behind her lover's anger. He was worried. He was worried about her. Her anger waned and she raised a barrier around them to make sure no one could see or hear what they were saying. She then brought both her hands up and cupped his face. The beast growled lowly at her but she didn't deter from her goal.

"Save your anger for later, lover. Right now, I need you to come back to me."

Another growl but the hand around her neck loosened.

"I…" she sighed. "I'm sorry for worrying you. But please don't ask me to stay behind while others fight for me. You know as well as I do that I won't."

He lowered her to the ground and stood back. His eyes were still red but she could tell that her lover was back.

"Just don't die," was all he said.

"I don't plan on it."

She dropped the barrier and turned to their audience.

"So who won?" Inuyasha asked.

Both Sango and Raven elbowed him on both side.

"Naraku is heading to the northern border. We need to get there," Sesshoumaru said.

The others nodded in silent understanding. He held out his hand for Kagome. She took it and stepped closer to him. She knew this was his way of asking for her forgiveness and she willingly gave it to him. She didn't have the time to hold grudges, and especially not against the person she loved the most. Once they were high enough, she leaned closer to his ear.

"I forgive you."

His grip tightened around her.

**Author's note: This story is almost finish so review and I'll write faster. **


	20. Interlude: Mother Dearest

**Author's Note: Well I'm back since a lot of you been asking fr an update and I couldn't let you all suffer. So here's the update as for the revisions, I'll just do them once the story has been completed. It'd be much easier that way. Enjoy and please don't be too mad that I took this long to update this story. I'm really sorry.**

**Chapter 19: Interlude: Mother Dearest…**

"Ereka."

A whisper.

"Ereka…"

The voice was coming closer.

"Ereka…"

This time the voice was more forceful. Kagome shifted in her sleep but otherwise remained asleep.

"EREKA…"

This time, her name came out more forceful. She slowly crawled out of the futon she was sharing with Sesshoumaru. Kagome fallowed the voice to the stream near their camp ground. She was careful not to make a sound as she didn't want to disturbed the sleeping soldiers. She kept to the shadows to stay undetected by the guards on duties. She was still surprised when she made it pass them unseen. She momentarily thought of Sesshoumaru's reactions if he knew his guards were lacking. He would probable have a fit.

"Ereka…"

Her name brought her back to the task at hand. She wanted to know who was calling her. No one outside their little group knew about her deity status and she knew they would keep it quiet since she asked them not to tell anyone about it. It wouldn't be wise for Naraku to know this little tidbit of information. She needed all the advantages she could get and her deity powers gave her a bigger advantage now than she had when their quest started.

She came to a stop once she reached the water edge. The voice stopped there and she could feel a presence all around her.

"Ereka…my child…"

The voice was all around her but she couldn't pinpoint it to a single location. She looked down at the water and her worried reflection stared back at her. She watched as a mist came behind and slowly took shape. When she turned around, she came face to face with a woman. Kagome took a step back but stopped when she couldn't go any further without stepping into the water.

"Ereka…"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" the figure asked.

Kagome shook her head. She didn't recognize the person…thing…well whatever it was that she was talking to. The figure's features were all blurry and she could see them.

"How could you have forgotten me, Ereka? I gave you life. I made you who you are and you don't remember me?"

The voice was sorrowful. Kagome felt guilty for being responsible for it.

"Should I know who you are? I can't even see what you look like so how can I recognize who you are?"

"So you really have forgotten me. Your own mother."

Kagome gasped. As soon as she said that, memories of her celestial mother flooded her mind. Until now, she hadn't given any thought as to why she didn't remember where she came from. Who had given her life? As the memories return, the figure became clearer. Kagome was startled to see how much they resembled each other. Well rather she resembled her mother. They were almost the same except her mother were green and she was older than Kagome was.

"You have your father's eyes," her mother smiled.

Kagome didn't know what to say. When this all started, she thought it was all a joke. All these things were unraveling right before her eyes and yet she couldn't grasp it all. Spending most of your life believing that you were nothing other than a normal high school girl whose only worries were passing her exams and finding a boyfriend and to discover that it was all a lie was a shock to the system. She hasn't had the time to deal with it yet. It kind got shuffle to the back of her mind as she dealt with more pressing matters.

"Come here, my child. I haven't seen you for so long." Her mother said.

Kagome stepped toward and was engulfed in her mother's arms. It was just like being back with her human mother. The warmth and safety she felt when she was with Mrs. Higurashi was the same but this one was more familiar and she was surprised when she realized that she missed it. She realized that she missed a lot of things from her past. Most of her memories were restored to her but still some were missing. And she sometimes wondered what else do these memories held that she wasn't aware of.

She didn't realize that they had sat down until her head was on her mother's lap and the latter was combing her fingers to her hair.

"How's dad?" Kagome asked.

"He's alright. He misses you. You were always his favorite."

"I miss him too. I miss all of you."

Her mother sighed.

"As much as I wanted to see you, I did come here for another reason."

"What is it?"

"I was sent here to convince you to come home."

"What? Why?"

She sat up and looked at her mother in disbelief.

"Why not? You don't belong here. You're a goddess. You can't live the rest of your life with these mortals."

"Why can't I? There aren't any rules against it."

"Don't you want to be with us?"

"I do but I also want to be with the friends I have here."

"It's the demon lord, isn't? You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Kagome blushed and lowered her head.

"Why do you keep doing this?" her mother asked, exasperated.

"What am I doing?"

"It's the same thing over and over again. What's so fascinating about living the same life repeatedly?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know he will die, right?" Her mother said.

"Sesshoumaru? You're lying."

"Why would I lie? He always dies protecting you. No matter how many times you try to change it, the fact remains he would always die for you. There's nothing you can do to change that. Why can't you give up already? This is getting old and I grew tired of your games, Ereka."

Kagome was hurt, angry but mostly confused.

"What on earth are you on about, mother."

Her mother sighed. She folded her hands on her laps and looked at the stream instead.

"You made a pact with the fates the first time you die. Your lover died protecting you and you die after avenging his death. You begged the fates for a chance to save him so they gave you another human life but took away your memories. The deal was for you to save Sesshoumaru. If you can save him, then the Shikon jewel will be destroy for good and you will be allow to come and go as you please between our realm and this one. But if you failed to save him, you're cursed to relive the same life over and over unless you decide to give up and return to us."

"What would happen if I decide to do that?"

"The jewel will remain on earth, you'll never be allowed to return and Sesshoumaru's soul will be lost forever."

Kagome didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Mother, why was I chosen as the guardian of the jewel?"

"You weren't. You took it upon yourself to destroy it when you saw the damage it was causing. You felt responsible because your sisters created it out of jealousy of you."

"But what about the legend."

"Humans and demons made that up."

"So what can I do?"

"The answer lies within you, Ereka. You know I can't interfere with mortal's affairs. Not even where you're concerned. As long as you're remained in this realm on your free will, I'm powerless to do anything."

Kagome laid her head back on her mother's lap.

"Why am I being punished for this?" she asked.

"You went against the fates when you allied yourself with the humans. But you can put an end to it. All you have to do is come home."

"You know I can't do that. Too many people would die. And I don't want that on my conscious. Like you said, mother, I started this and I should put an end to it."

"Ereka…"

"I'll be home soon, mother."

Her celestial mother nodded then kissed your forehead.

"I'll be watching over you. And may the gods be with you." She said as she faded away.

Kagome remained on the ground for a long time. She didn't return to camp until Sesshoumaru came to find her.

"Kagome…"he said.

Her mother's words echoed through her head. She knew she wouldn't let it happen. She couldn't let anything happen to this man…demon…that she came to love so much.

"Hi, Sess."

"Are you alright?"

"Just getting some fresh air. I needed to think."

He didn't ask what she was thinking about. She was grateful for that because she didn't know what to tell him. And even if she did say something, there's no guarantee that he would believe her. He sat next to her, in the same place her mother was.

They sat in silence fro the longest time, just looking at the crescent moon over head.



The early morning sun found Kagome sitting on top of a cliff. The camp was bustling with activities as soldiers get ready for the day. She hasn't told anyone about last night encounter with her mother and what she learned from that conversation. She refused to believed that she was going to loose her lover. That knowledge had kept her awake all night, even after she and Sesshoumaru went back to their tent.

She didn't doubt that Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong with her. She could tell from the lingering stares he gave her. She knew he wouldn't pry the information from her unless she wanted to tell him. And how did you tell your lover that he was going to die protecting you?

She sighed and stood up.

"Well, better get ready."

She rejoined her companions at their campsite. Sesshoumaru was in the middle of giving instructions to his generals when she arrived. She offered him a small smile and he nodded in return. She went to find the rest of them but found Inuyasha first.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"For a little walk. Needed to clear my head."

He nodded. She felt awkward talking to him. It's been a while since she has done that.

"Inuyasha?"

"Umm?"

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you angry with me?"

He was surprised by her question.

"Why would I be?"

"For being with your brother?"

He was silent for a while. Was he angry with her for being his brother's lover? He admitted that he felt betrayed at the beginning but he also knew he had driven her away in the first place. He couldn't honestly blame her for it. She had put up with so much of his shit for so long. There was only so much a person can handle. So really, he only had himself to blame.

"I'm not angry. If anything, I should be asking for your forgiveness for everything I've put you through."

"You don't need to apologize. I just wanted to know that you're still my friend."

"I made a promise to protect you and that hasn't change even though I haven't been doing a very good job at it lately."

She smiled.

"It's no biggie. I've had plenty of protection lately."

"If he makes you happy, I can handle that but I still hate his guts."

"The feeling is mutual, little brother," said a voice.

Sesshoumaru was heading toward them and most likely had heard most of their conversation. Inuyasha scowled. Kagome just chose to stay out of it.

"I require your presence for a moment," he said to Kagome. "gather the others and bring them to my tent," he said to Inuyasha.

She followed Sesshoumaru to his tent that had been transformed into a makeshift office set up for him to use. She immediately recognized Lord Koji but there were four new faces that she hadn't met before. Before she could ask about them Inuyasha and the others joined them. Once there were settled down, Sesshoumaru made the introduction. The newcomers were his generals, Hideki, Tanosuke, Seiji, and Hinotaka. Normally, Raizen would the one in charge of this meeting since he was Sesshoumaru's second-in-command and the generals reported to him. The generals were all equal in power but they were responsible for different divisions of the army and were in charge of large number of soldiers.

With the introductions taken care off, Sesshoumaru got down to business. Kagome was fascinated with this side of her lover. She envied his ability to keep his calm while they were in the middle of a war. She admired his leadership skills and how he handled his generals' question about their current situation with such ease.

She stayed silent and only spoke when spoken to. Normally she was very vocals but she had learned from Miyu the duties of the Lady and being silent didn't make you weak. On the contrary, the lady was the lord strongest ally. It was important that she knew everything that went on around her and what better way to learn than to listen.

**Author's Note**: I know boring chapter but we have to get it out of the way before we get to the good part. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
